A descoberta mágica… retorno ao passado
by SofiaBellatrixBlack
Summary: Harry Potter está a iniciar o seu quinto ano em Hogwarts e muitas aventuras o esperam... Quem será Ella? o que querá de si? E Sirius... que esconderá ele? Uma aventura com muito perigo, magia e é claro amor.
1. Who are you?

Harry Potter Fan-Fiction

Sirius e Bellatrix

A descoberta mágico… retorno ao passado

Um rapazinho com praticamente quinze anos vagueava pelo pequeno quarto, mal iluminado pela lua, que brilhava fracamente por entre o nevoeiro denso que se fazia sentir no final do mês de Julho.

Harry Potter, poderia parecer um rapazinho normal aos olhos de muita gente, mas não era. Era o escolhido, vai mais ou menos. Harry Potter, era o único menino no mundo que tinha sobrevivido a uma maldição imperdoável, a um_ avada kedabra, _Harry Potter era um feiticeiro.

Estava tarde, e os olhos começavam a piscar freneticamente, decidiu deitar-se, e quando fez os olhos, sentiu algo o incomodava solenemente. Um barulho no lado de fora da janela, olhou de relance para la e deu com Hedwig, que piava feliz por o ver, fazia quase uma semana que ela tinha saído para caçar, e só agora tinha voltado. Afinal dentro de poucas horas Harry Potter completaria os seus quinze anos.

Abriu a janela e deixou a sua coruja das neves entrar, ainda sem reparar que trazia agarrada a pata uma carta bem enrolada.

Abriu a pequena garrafa com água que tinha sobre o tocador e deitou numa tigela, deixado Hedwig feliz, deu-lhe alguns biscoitos, então a pequena coruja estendeu a pata, trazendo as tão esperadas notícias do mundo mágicos.

_Olá Harry,_

_Decerto te interrogas que sou, mas não te posso dizer mais do que isto. Sou uma velha amiga tua, com certeza não te lembras de mim, mas eu lembro-me muito bem de ti, era apenas um bebé._

_Tens apenas boas notícias para ti, já me viste. Á uns tempo, embora não me tenhas reconhecido, a tua coruja, já a agora, é bastante simpática. _

_Não tens de te preocupar comigo, Dumbledor sabe da minha existência, tanto que poderás confirmar com ela. Podes chamar-me de Ella, e só quero ajudar-te._

_Dentro em breve poderás conhecer-me e explicar-te-ei tudo aquilo a que tens direito, poderás responder a esta carta, a tua coruja encontra-me a._

_Despeço-me._

_Ella_

Harry piscou várias vezes os olhos, esfregou-os e releu a carta uma poucas de dezenas de vezes, parecia irreal.

Os seus pensamentos, pousaram então em Sirius, fazia bastante tempo que não tinha noticias dele, nem de Ron ou Hermione, já que as suas cartas continuavam vagas e difusas, apenas pedia calma e compreensão, talvez tudo isto continua-se a parecer estranho.

Voltou a deitar-se desta vez com a carta numa mão e com uma preocupação acrescida. Quem seria a tal Ella? Que queria ela de Harry? Ou pior, seria seguro falar com alguém de quem não se lembrava, se realmente a teria conhecido? Antes de qualquer coisa, mostraria esta carta aos amigos e a Dumbledor, ele saberia o que fazer.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*HP fanfictiom~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry acordou no dia seguinte, com a voz da tia Petúnia a ecoar pela casa, chamando por ele, de certo teria mais uma tarefa horrorosa para ela, limpar o jardins, arrancar ervas daninhas da berma do jardins ou até mesmo limpar a chaminé para o inverno seguinte.

- Boa dia tia Petúnia – Harry desceu até a sala, que estava sempre imaculadamente branca, ao um canto Dusley empanturrava-se com bolos de chocolate e refrigerante, na mesa, apenas repousava uma metade um laranja e um copo de leite.

- Come. – Ela disse asperamente – E depois desaparece. Esta noite um colega do teu tio vem visitar-nos e eu quero a casa perfeita e tu como é lógico não contas. Este colega do tio, é um dos accionistas da empresa, e seria uma desgraça se ele não conseguisse que o colega o ajuda-se com a venda de um novo tipo de rocas. Por isso, fora desta casa, apenas podes voltar por voltas das 2 ou das 3 da manhã, estamos entendidos?

- Sim, tia Petúnia.

- Muito bem, aqui tens. – Ela resguardou-se do filho, que parecia um pequeno porco e deitou na mão do sobrinho algum dinheiro, não muito, mas o suficiente para comer.

- Boca bem calada, ninguém pode saber disto, estamos entendidos! Se o Dudu sabe… passas fome durante um mês.

Harry mal podia acreditar, estaria o mundo normal ou teria começado a rodar no sentido oposto.

Harry pôs o dinheiro ao bolso, bebeu rapidamente o leite, e pegou na laranja na mão, subiu até ao quarto, pegou no manto e na varinha, e guardou-a, agarrou nalgumas moedas de feiticeiros e numa pequena mochila que pôs as costa e saiu sem sequer olhar para trás,

Passou a sua tarde a olhar para o pequeno riacho, já era tarde, quando se lembrou de tirar da mochila um bocado de pergaminho e a pena de tinta permanente. Iria escrever a duas pessoas, a tal Ella e a Sirius, começou por escrever ao padrinho.

_Olá Sirius, como estás, estou cheio de saudades tuas e espero que estejas bem. Tens te alimentado? E estas a viver onde? Espero eu que num sitio normal? _

_Os Dusley tem me tratado bem, e deixaram-me ficar com as coisas da escola no meu quarto, pelo que posso fazer os trabalhos de casa. _

_Espero ver-te de entro em breve._

_Harry Potter._

Prendeu a carta a pata da coruja, e largou-a, sentia-se ligeiramente culpado por não ter dito nada da Ella ao padrinho, mas acho melhor falar primeiro com Dumbledor, e a carta para Ella simplesmente

Olhou para o relógio de pulso que Hermione lhe tinha oferecido no ano anterior, já eram quase dez horas, provavelmente ainda iria conseguir encontrar algum sítio onde comer.

Atravessou quase metade da cidade, até chegar a um pequeno café, onde pediu uma sandes e um sumo (sempre é melhor do que o pão duro que a tia Petúnia me fez comer a terça-feira passada).

Quando voltou a casa, já quase perto das três da manhã, já todos dormiam, a porta de casa foi aberta despropositadamente, pelos tios. Chegou ao quarto, embora ainda sem sono algum, e assim que passou a porta do quarto, reparou que repousavam sobre o parapeito da janela, seis corujas, contando com Hedwig, que transportavam pesadas caixas.

Ele poderia adivinhar a quem pertenceria a coruja castanha, que pousou suavemente no seu colo, a sua irmã gémea, Sofia.

Leu o pequeno bilhete, que dizia.

_Parabéns para nós, que já temos 16... yupi._

_Olá maninho, como estas? Recebi a tua carta e o teu presente, era lindo, obrigada, espero que estejas feliz que os nossos imprestáveis familiares não te tenham chateado. _

_Beijinhos grande, e espero ver-te logo que possível. (É para mais breve do que pensas)._

_Beijos cheios de magia._

_Sofia Lily Potter._

Harry tinha alguém da sua família. Tinha descoberto da existência de Sofia no seu primeiro ano. Sofia tinha sido dada aos cuidados de uma família muito conceituada de feiticeiros, uma vez que Clara, uma das antigas amigas de colégio de James e Lily, tinha uma família muito grande (bem mais irmãos que o Ron tinha, bem mais), e a mãe dela tinha a criado como filha, sem que ninguém tivesse alguma vez reparado. Sofia tinha sido dada aos cuidados de Beatriz, assim se chamava a mãe de Clara, para que pudesse estar segura, uma vez que achavam que Voldemort saberia onde a menina estava.

Contudo os pais de Harry e Sofia morreram, e Sofia ficou com os Câmara (nome da família) e Harry com os Dusley. E rencontraram-se ao fim de muitos anos em Hogwarts, e tornaram-se cúmplices.

Abriu a caixa, e lá dentro encontrou algo que fez os seus olhos brilharem, um snitch de ouro, toda trabalhada, com o símbolo dos Gryffindor e com o seu nome. Sorriu e brincou durante alguns segundos com o pequeno pomo, guardando-o em seguinda.

Passou então a coruja castanha, que suspeitou ser de Hagrid, e era mesmo. Leu o pequeno bilhete, que lhe desejava um feliz aniversário e abriu o embrulho. Era um bolo de aniversário e uma bolsa feita de pele de javali, para transportar as moedas, muito útil.

Passou então a coruja negra, não sabia de quem era, mas de certo que podia afirmar que pertencia a um feiticeiro um tanto ao quanto, superior. E foi em cheio. Sirius Black. A coruja pertencia ao seu padrinho. Afinal Sirius era um Black, e tinha aquela arrogância superior, sempre tivera, mas ao mesmo tempo aquela subtileza e bondade que poucos tinham, abriu rapidamente o envelope que continha uma carta.

_Antes de mais Harry deixa-me desejar-te um feliz Aniversário. Nem sabes o que gostaria de estar ao pé de ti neste dia, quem sabe… desculpa mas apenas recebi a tua carta tarde. Comigo está tudo bem, vivo numa casa, sim, daquelas com paredes e tecto, não te preocupes comigo._

_Vejo-te em breve._

_Do teu padrinho _

_Sirius Black._

_PS: Espero que gostes da prenda. Acho que te será útil._

Harry abriu o pequeno invólucro que protegia a prenda, um livro sobre como canivete que abria qualquer fechadura. Parecia bem interessante, assim já podia entrar e sair de casa quando quisesse e não corria o risco de dormir na rua.

Passou então as ultimas corujas estranhas, uma reconheceu com sendo Pigmeu, a coruja de Ron, mais um cartão a desejar um feliz aniversário, a segunda coruja era uma castanha das montanhas, e quando abriu e viu uma caligrafia perfeitinha, percebeu que era de Hermione.

Ron tinha lhe oferecido um livro sobre Quiddicht e Hermione um sobre poções de todo o mundo.

Hedwig, depois de todas as corujas se terem abastecido e voado, voltou para o colo de Harry, ela trazia uma carta bastante espessa.

Abriu-a e mais uma vez, reparou que se tratava de uma carta de Ella.

_Querido Harry,_

_Parabéns. Desejo-te as maiores felicidades, neste dia tão especial. Lamento continuar a não dizer-te quem sou, e também não ter recebido nenhuma carta tua, mas é para segurança de todos._

_Como estás? Espero que os teus tios te estejam a tratar bem, porque senão… passando a frente, como sentes agora que tens 16 anos, feliz? Eu fiquei muito feliz, e lembro-me muito bem de como a tua mãe ficou quando os completou… radiante._

_Despeço-me brevemente, com um beijo_

_Ella_

_PS: Espero que gostes da minha prenda!_

Harry retirou da carta, um velha fotografia, na qual as pessoas se moviam. Reparou na sua mãe, Lily e em James, ele abraçava-a por trás, e numa faixa, podia identificar as palavras "Feliz aniversário Lily" Reconheceu ainda Sirius, que beijava uma rapariga, muito bonita por sinal, Remus e ainda o desprezível Peter Petingrew.

Algumas lágrimas soltaram-se dos seus olhos, enquanto olhava os pais, e desejava que ambos tivessem ao seu lado.

Naquele momento, ouviu um leve clique na porta da rua, e desceu de varinha em punho, quando chegou a sala, viu …

Hey meu people, espero que tenham gostado desta fic, introduzi apenas uma presonagem nova, a Sofia, se não tiverem precebido alguma coisa, mandem uma review.

Beijos e prometo que rapidamente posto o segundo capitulo.

SofiaBellatrixBlack


	2. Unbelievable!

Capitulo 2

_Algumas lágrimas soltaram-se dos seus olhos, enquanto olhava os pais, e desejava que ambos tivessem ao seu lado._

_Naquele momento, ouviu um leve clique na porta da rua, e desceu de varinha em punho, quando chegou a sala, viu …_

- Olá mano. – Sofia com o sorriso mais radiante, abraçaram-se longamente. Só depois reparou nos amigos Ron e Hermione.

- Harry, que saudades… Estás bem?

- Claro, Hermione. – Ele ainda estava abraçado a irmã, quando notou que os tios estavam inconscientes ao um canto da casa – Sofia.. quem?

- Para que conste, foi sem quer… fugiu-me a varinha, se é que me entendes…

Ela ria, feliz.

- PARABENS. – Ela disse feliz – Parabéns para nós…

- Parabéns mana. – Harry ainda achava estranho felicitar alguém no seu aniversário mas a irmã fazia anos também.

Naquela sala estava Sofia, Ron, Hermione, Remus, Tonks e Moody Olho Louco. Todos felicitaram Harry pelo aniversário o que também o deixou perceber que já estariam com a irmã a algum tempo.

- Vamos seguir para a ordem, ainda esta noite.

- Ordem? Qual Ordem…

- Depois Harry, depois explico. Tens as tuas coisas prontas – Remus perguntava.

- Não. Estão no quarto, estive a estudar.

- Anda, eu ajudo-te. – Sofia ofereceu-se – Muito bem, vamos.

Em menos de dez minutos, tudo estava pronto. No bolso da capa, Harry podia sentir as cartas de Ella. Ele queria saber que era ela.

A viagem foi feita de vassoura, e claro, sendo Sofia e Harry filhos de James Potter, não podia faltar uma corrida de loucos, Sofia acabou por ganhar, claro que Harry fazia sempre a vontade à irmã.

Assim que chegaram ao centro de Londres, Harry deu por si em frente de um vão entre duas casas, mostraram-lhe um papel. "Grimmauld Place, número 12" Ele inspirou e de repente, diante dos seus olhos, entre as casas número onze e doze, apareceu uma casa, as paredes começaram a ser comprimidas as janelas, antes coladas as paredes ganhavam forma, uma porta lapidada aparecia e podia ler-se nela, _Mui noble e antiga casa dos Black_.

- Vamos entrar. Depressa. – Moody olho louco apreçava – Os muggles

- Muito bem, aqui estamos nós. – Disse Sofia – Vais gostar disto.

Assim que entraram podiam distinguir vozes vindas de uma divisão, e da parte de cima, Harry ouviu uma voz que aqueceu o seu… corpo.

- Diana, tem paciência…

- Porque eu! Sempre que preciso de algo, é _Diana tem paciência_. Novidade para o mundo mágico A DIANA BELLATRIX BLACK ESTÁ FARTA DE TER PACIÊNCIA.

- Diana, tens que ter paciência, não podes sair daqui não é seguro.

- O que não vai ser seguro e eu ficar aqui, acredita.

- Diana eu não te vou deixar sair.

- Ah! Como se eu precisa-se da tua autorização para fazer alguma coisa.

Diana Bellatrix Black, como o próprio nome indicava era uma Black, assim como irmão gémeo e a prima, Inês, uma família um tanto ou quanto confusa.

Diana, era filha de Sirius e de Bellatrix Lestrange, fruto de uma noite entre o casal. E tinha um irmão gémeo, (cópia perfeita de Sirius). Diana era a rapariga mais bonita de Hogwarts. Os cabelos negros caiam pelas costas em suaves caracóis, os olhos azuis faiscavam de raiva para o pai, com que discutia. Era como espelhos, os olhos de um eram os olhos do outro.

Rigel e Diana eram idênticos, os mesmos cabelos negros, os meus olhos azuis, a mesma teimosia e a mesma determinação. Sirius tentava convencer Diana mas parecia uma missão impossível.

O que mais chocou Harry foi ver que Rigel se deliciava com toda a situação, ele tal como a irmã, deveria quer ir sair, e não parecia muito preocupado com isso, talvez fosse mesmo isso que fosse acontecer, eles iriam sair.

E como se podia esperar Diana ganhou a discussão.

- Harry! Parabéns.

Uma rapariga de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, apareceu das sombras. Os olhos azuis, e o sorriso doce resplandeciam a sala. Abraçou-o. – Parabéns Harry.

Diana descia agora, com o enorme sorriso de glória, um sorriso que lhe ficava muito bem, por sinal. O sorriso parvo no rosto de Harry não parecia desaparecer nem por nada.

- Harry, Parabéns, Desculpa não ter dito nada, mas com isto e então abraçou-o, e a cara de satisfação de Harry não enganava ninguém, Sofia ria-se bastante – Diana apontava para o pai, que ainda mantinha um olhar esperado – Tens um bolo para ambos.

- Hey, baby sis, Parabéns. – Rigel aproximou-se da "irmã" afinal tinham sido criados juntos desde de bebés. – Harry, parabéns meu.

- Obrigada.

- Padrinho… - Os olhos de Harry brilharam e abraçou-o, aquilo parecia algo fora do comum, era como estar perto dos pais, quando eles não existiam.

- Os meus parabéns Harry.

E assim se passou o resto da noite, ninguém dormiu, e Diana acabou por ficar em casa, para descanso de Sirius.

Harry sentia-se um pouco culpado por não contar a Sirius sobre a Ella, mas parecia-lhe bem contar aos amigos primeiro, dirigia-se ao quarto que iria ocupar, mas uma mão no braço, fê-lo virar.

- Oi. – Era Diana, já trazia vestido uma camisa de noite… muito curta. – Queria te dar um último presente antes de ir.

- Oh, não era preciso te incomodares… - mas antes que pudesses retrucar mais alguma coisa, os lábios de Diana desceram sobre os deles, o beijo era doce, mas quente, muito, muito quente.

Estavam abraçados a um canto, e beijavam-se por um longo tempo, paravam e recomeçavam inúmeras vezes, aquilo era bom. Diana tencionava dar-lhe apenas um beijo, e não ficar a beija-lo, mas ele beijava bem, muito bem.

Seguiram para o quarto dela, o quarto que só ela ocupava. Continuaram a beijar-se durante muito tempo, enquanto diziam o quanto gostavam um do outro até que acabaram por adormecer, quem os visse diria isso, Diana dormia enroscada no peito dele enquanto ele a abraçava pela cintura.

Acordaram de madrugada, com vozes no andar de baixo, Diana sorriu para ele, que estava nervoso.

- Calma. – Ela sorriu para ele e beijou-o. – Ninguém vai dar por nada.

- Eu estou com a mesma roupa de ontem.

- Vais ao teu quarto e trocas de roupa. – Ele disse enquanto o abraçava – Porque passas o resto da noite comigo.

Aquilo parecia ter sido tirado de um sonho, mas gostava disso.

Rapidamente desceram para o andar de baixo, uma mulher de estatura média-alta, com uma capa negra abraçava Sirius, que tinha agora uma cara preocupada, abraçava a mulher fortemente. Tirou o capuz a mulher, mas Sirius continuava sem a reconhecer, os longos cabelos negros densos era brilhantes e sedosos, talvez até parecessem agora um pouco desgrenhados.

- Mãe? – Diana disse aquilo mais alto do que devia, era claro que Harry ouviu.

Como é que Bellatrix Lestrange estava ali, aquele devoradora da morte, estava ali a fazer o que!

Quase todos estão com a guarda baixa, e Sirius parecia o único que não há via como uma ameaça. Ele e Dumbledor… ainda não tinha visto a figura imponente do Director da Escola.

Dumbledor tentou acalmar tudo, mas todos continuavam demasiado obstinados com a imagem de um Sirius Black abraçando Bellatrix Lestrange.

- Mãe… Pai… Que aconteceu? – Diana descia as escadas. – Que aconteceu mãe?

- Nada querida, nada. – Se ver Bellatrix Lestrange abraçada a Sirius Black era estranho, então vê-la no papel de mãe era ainda mais, beijou a testa da filha, e finalmente podia ver-se o rosto dela, bem diferente do que da última vez que Harry a vira. – O teu irmão, onde está?

- Lá em cima, estamos bem. Mas o que aconteceu?

Bellatrix virou-se para Sirius, e continuou nervosa.

- Ele sabe, ele sabe Sirius, a Narcissa fugiu e o Draco também, ele descobriu… E como é que vamos fazer?

- Calma Bellatrix, Ella saberá o que fazer.

_**Respondendo a algumas questões, a Bellatrix não é a Ella, a Ella é uma velha amiga… Espero que gostem. Beijos e mandem review.**_

_**SofiaBellatrixBlack **_


	3. Love is in the Air

Capitulo 3

A noite prolongou-se, era já bastante tarde, quando Harry já vestido com as roupas de dormir se dirigiu "momentaneamente" ao seu quarto. Depois de todos irem dormir, Harry abriu cuidadosamente a porta do seu quarto, e entrou no de Diana, que olhava a janela de forma distante.

- Hey! Que tens? – Harry abraçou-a por trás, e ela descansou a cabeça no ombro dele, mas sem nunca deixar de olhar a janela ou de proferir uma palavra. Ele continuou a segura-la pela cintura, afagando-lhe levemente os longos cabelos negros.

- Queres falar?

- Estou cansada, e com medo de tudo isto… Não faço a mínima ideia do que se passa, nem do que se vai passar, pouco ou nada nos dizem, e o pior é que tudo acaba por cair em cima de nós…

- Eu sei… Tudo é incerto, mas no que depender de mim, o mundo pode cair, podem todos sucumbir as trevas, mas eu vou estar sempre ao teu lado. Eu juro…

- Não faças promessas que sabes que não podes cumprir, tu és o escolhido, tu tens que…

- EU NÃO TENHO COISISSIMA NENHUMA! Eu vou proteger-te, juro!

- Fala baixo, senão vão dar por nós… - Ela parecia bastante feliz com o comentário dele. – Mas não te preocupes que eu dou-te uma mãozinha com isso!

Ela aproxima-se e cola os seus lábios nos dele, que a puxa pela cintura e a deita na cama…

Entretanto no quarto de Sirius, no andar de cima

- Bella… Está tudo bem?

Sirius batia a porta da casa de banho, queria saber se ela estava bem… estava na casa de banho a um bom bocado, talvez estivesse apenas a arranjar-se…

Ele abriu a porta da casa de banho, e chamou-a novamente, quando ouviu um choro fino, vir do fundo do enorme e ostentoso banheiro.

Ela vestia agora uma velha camisola, os cabelos negros estavam presos num rabo-de-cavalo, o rosto enterrado nos joelhos que estavam puxados para ao pé do peito. Parecia uma menina indefesa, uma imagem que nunca associaria a ela, ela era forte, independente e sobretudo distante emocionalmente.

- Bella? – A voz era de preocupação e dor. Sim, aqui dói-lhe a ele, mas do que doía a ela.

Ele segurou-lhe gentilmente um braço, fazendo-a erguesse até a sua linha de rosto, viu que algo repousava na mão dela, um pequeno frasco com um líquido azul indistinto, a primeira vista, Sirius não reconheceu aqui, mas algo lhe dizia que não era nada muito normal.

- Bella? Porque é que…? – Ele olhou para a mão dela. Apenas pousou o frasco sobre a pequena mesa de mármore que ali estava e abraçou-o, deixando-se chorar… ao fim de um tempo, quando as lágrimas secaram, ela afastou-se delicadamente.

- Sirius, desculpa, eu não te vou pedir nada… porque tudo isto foi culpa minha, desculpa… por mais que te ame, e mesmo sabendo que tu não sentes nada por mim…

"… _**por mais que te ame, e mesmo sabendo que tu não sentes nada por mim…"**_

"… _**por mais que te ame, e mesmo sabendo que tu não sentes nada por mim…"**_

As palavras ecoavam repetitivamente na mente de Sirius, e sem se dar conta, os lábios dele já estavam sobre os dela, as mãos buscavam o calor que tanto queriam…

Mas ela separou-se, talvez agora já lhe nascesse um sorriso no rosto, ténue mas ainda sim um sorriso.

- Sirius, o que sabes sobre poções indicadoras?

- Poções indicadoras? Bella, tens a certeza que te sentes bem? Porque eu acho que…

- Poções indicadoras?

- Poções indicadoras, deixa ver, são poções preparadas para indicar alterações no corpo de um feiticeiro, normalmente usam-se para detectar pequenos envenenamentos, encantamentos e gr…

E fez luz na cabeça de Sirius, poções indicadoras eram utilizadas frequentemente para confirmar gravidezes… e Bella…

- Estás grávida?

Ela puxou a poção para a sua mão novamente, e deixou-se na sua linha de visão…

- Estou e tu és o pai.

…

Na manhã seguinte

Inês já se encontrava de pé a algumas horas, com todos os trabalhos de casa já feitos a quase um mês, não lhe restava grande coisa para fazer senão repetir feitiços atrás de feitiços… praticar… ah e é claro, corrigir e fazer grande parte dos trabalhos de Ron.

Mas a sua cabeça apenas continuava repetitivamente, a pensar na mãe e no irmão… onde estariam, o que teriam para comer… estariam protegidos, porque não ficavam ali, afinal aquela casa também era da mãe…

Tudo aquilo a continuavam a preocupar, naquela casa já vivia mais de 20 pessoas, mas duas, não ia alterar nada… Para além disso, aquela era dos Black, e eles eram Black's… Porque não?

Pouco depois, Diana acordou, ainda nos braços de Harry, que dormia calmamente a seu lado… deu-lhe tempo para pensar, aquilo estaria certo? Dariam eles certo? Eles iriam ter tantos obstáculos pela frente, que aquilo era mais certo não resultar… mas olhou para ele e sorriu, porque não tentar. Acordou-o, beijando-o.

- Dorminhoco… Acorda, são horas!

Se Harry alguma vez sonhou ter alguma coisa com Diana, foram os melhores sonhos da sua vida, porque ele achava que uma rapariga como ela nunca o iria querer, ele era só problemas e complicações… Mas ali estava ela, a beija-lo e ele tinha de confessar, ela beijava melhor que nos sonhos…

- Diana… Mesmo gostando dos teus beijos mais do que qualquer outra coisa… eu preciso de saber… O que há entre nós?

- Não sei… Não me apetece estar com muitas explicações para toda gente… gostava mais que guardássemos um pouco mais para nós, só por uns dias ou assim…

- Claro… Eu entendo… Não é fácil namorar com alguém que aparece constantemente na capa do profeta diário apelidado de mentiroso…

Ela olhou, e viu tristeza… e não pode evitar beija-lo. – Eu amo-te seu idiota! E os meus sentimentos não mudam por causa de capas de jornais, muito menos por seres corajoso e fiel aos teus amigos, isso não me vai fazer deixar de te amar, muito pelo contrário, vai-me fazer amar-te ainda mais… eu não tenho qual problema em dizer isso a ninguém, só estou cansada de que olhem para mim, como se nunca me tivessem visto namorar… e quando me virem contigo vão longo dizer _A Black anda com o Potter, é só para chamar a atenção!_ – Diana imitava na perfeição a voz das Slytherin's… - Eu quero estar contigo, mas em paz e sossego… se é que me entendes!

- Eu percebo mas…

E Diana não teve outra hipótese, pegou-lhe pela mão, desceu as escadas até a cozinha onde estava toda a gente, e beijo-o.

Ninguém abriu a boca nem sequer para comentar, nem mesmo os gémeos Weasley…

- E sim, respondendo as caras de parvos que apresentam, nós namoramos! E ninguém! MAS MESMO NINGUÉM TÊM NADA A VER COM ISSO! – Esta tinha sido para o Sirius e ele sabia bem… - Por isso, agradecíamos imenso que não começassem com as criancices do costume! O nosso muito obrigado!

Diana beijou-o mais uma vez, ainda meio atónico com toda a situação, Harry deixou-se levar para fora da casa… Os membros da ordem iam começar, mas Dumbledor fez sinal para que se calassem e os deixassem ir… Porque o amor estava no ar!

Em Grimmauld Place…

Sirius ainda meio atónico com a notícia, parecia gostar da ideia. Harry era seu afilhado e ele adorava-o e se a filha tinha de ter um namorado, ele era o indicado. Claro que Diana tinha herdado aquele feitio dos pais, e com ela nunca fiando! Mas pronto podia ser pior…

Eles estavam os dois, no quarto. Bella penteava os cabelos e lançava alguns feitiços sobre eles… tentando que eles se mantivessem sedosos e brilhantes, e estava a conseguir excelentes resultados… Sirius apenas a observava. Mais o seu ventre. Sirius só havia sabido da existência de Rigel e de Diana, já ambos tinham 13 anos, mas amava-os mais que tudo na vida, mas aquele bebé ia ser educado por ele e por Bella, ele ia vê-lo crescer, ia-lhe ensinar a andar, a jogar com chaser… Ia estar lá quando ele entrasse pela primeira vez para o expresso a caminho do seu primeiro ano…

Claro que iria ama-lo tanto com amava os filhos, mas seria diferente…

Ela notou… O olhar dele, meigo e doce que caia sobre si, sabia bem que não tinham algo muito definido, mas ela amava-o e ele a ela… era uma questão de tempo e de…

E ele beijou-a! Sem mais nem menos enquanto sorria e dizia em voz baixa "Eu amo-te"


	4. Andromeda as a Black

**Capitulo 4**

Era já hora de almoço, quando Harry e Diana chegaram a casa, e pareciam felizes… E talvez fosse hora da notícia, se Bellatrix não tivesse outro ataque de vómitos! Correu o mais depressa para a casa de banho e…

- Porque é que é sempre a mim. Ainda gostava de saber que mal fiz eu a Merlim para ter tal castigo!

- Bella podia ser pior… - Sirius ria da cara de brava dela. E ela poderia mata-lo e vontade não lhe faltava.

- Depois de pouco tempo desceram novamente com todos já a almoçar.

- Não! – Bellatrix disse quando Remus lhe perguntou se queria comer. – Comida neste momento só se estiver a morrer.

- Mas tu precisas de comer! – Sirius retrocou

- Não! E acabou aqui a conversa! – Ela não parecia quer muito comer. – Temos uma notícia para todos vocês.

- Eu e o Sirius – Ela sorriu para ele e deu-lhe a mão. – Nós vamos ter um bebé.

E esta notícia ninguém estava a espera…

- Parabéns aos dois.

Claro Remus foi o primeiro a felicitar o casal após o breve minuto de silêncio que se abateu na cozinha de Grimmauld Place e a sobrinha de ambos, Inês.

Diana e Rigel pareciam radiantes com a notícia, e aquele bebé parecia ser o centro da felicidade dos pais, claro que agora as constantes discussões entre eles era sobre se iriam ter um irmão ou uma irmã!

Nessa noite, ainda durante o jantar uma majestosa coruja real voou raso pela mesa de jantar deixando cair nas mãos de Inês Black um carta.

A primeira coisa que se poderia reparar naquela carta era na caligrafia fina e delicada que cobria o envelope. Dizia apenas _Para Inês Sofia Black, Largo Grimmauld Place nº12, Londres._ Claro que Inês reconheceu imediatamente a caligrafia, pertencia à sua mãe, Narcisa.

Bellatrix conseguiu também identificar a letra da irmã. Inês leu a carta perante o silêncio que se abateu sobre a sala de jantar e sem grandes palavras passou uma segunda folha de pergaminho para as tias. Andromeda e Bellatrix leram a carta por duas vezes, e pareciam saber realmente o que fazer, sabia também onde a irmã mais nova estava.

- Não é possível, aquele traste do Malfoy vai pagar bem caro pelo que anda a fazer! É inadmissível que ande por ai a dizer o que diz e a fazer o que faz! Eu juro que se lhe ponho as mãos em cima ele nem vai notar que eu sou a Andromeda, eu juro!

Andromeda parecia-se naquele momento bastante com Bellatrix, apesar de serem parecidas fisicamente, o olhar de Bellatrix era mais frio que o de Andromeda, mas naquele momento Andromeda parecia bem mais mortífera do que a irmã. Se a época de caça não estivesse aberta apenas ao Malfoy, qualquer um devia ficar com cuidado.

- Drô por favor tem calma!

- Qual calma, Bella, aquele traste vai ver de que é que os Black são feitos, aquele traste, traidor de sangue, escorria! Eu mato-o! Como é que ele ousa dizer-se sangue puro! Traidor! Vagabundo! Vergonha para o nosso sangue! Eu juro que o faço suplicar para morrer.

- Andromeda calma!

- Bella, aquele traste dizia que os Black era uma família de traidores de sangue! ELE É QUE É UM TRAIDOR! UMA VERGONHA PARA OS SANGUE PURO E NÃO NÓS! VOU FAZE-LO ENGOLIR CADA PALAVRA QUE DISSE! ALIÁS VOU FAZÊ-LO GRITAR QUE OS BLACK SÃO MELHORES QUE QUALQUER OUTRA FAMÍLIA!

- Por mais que eu goste da ideia de torturamos o Malfoy – Sirius não tinha ficado tão ofendido com o que Malfoy havia dito com Andromeda ou Bella. – Mas temos de pensar em como tiramos a Cissy dali.

- É o nosso sobrinho? – Andromeda perguntou – Ele vêm connosco?

- O Draco está do lado da mãe, ele amaldiçoou-o o próprio pai quando ele tentava torturar a Cissy, eu vi. Depois desaparataram os dois e depois não consegui fazer muito mais e saí dali.

- Esta noite, vamos prepara-nos!

Dumbledor chegou logo em seguida e reuniram a Ordem para a missão de salvamento. Ainda toda a Ordem estava bastante estupefacto com a reacção de Andromeda, até mesmo a filha, mas ninguém ousou comentar algo, visto que Andromeda apenas falava com Bellatrix e ocasionalmente com Sirius para preparar o ataque.

Após muita discussão, gritos e medidas de ordem, Diana, Inês, Rigel, Harry, Hermione e Ron foram autorizados a participar na batalha, mas com "conta peso e medida" segundo Mrs. Weasley, que quase que teve engolir um sapo para autorizar Ron a juntar-se a Ordem.

Juntaram-se cerca de trinta pessoas na sala, em casa ficariam Mrs. Weasley, Ginny e o velho elfo da família, que de ao uns tempos para cá parecia bem mais feliz desde de que Andromeda e Bellatrix era constantes em casa.

- A minha voz, todos em frente da mansão Malfoy. – Dumbledor dizia. – Um… Dois… Agora!

E com um breve estalico a casa ficou praticamente vazia e os membros preparavam-se para uma grande batalha.

**Desculpem a demora, mas só agora consegui escrever qualquer coisa… Espero que gostem e mandem reviews.**

**Beijos Mágicos **

**SofiaBellatrixBlack **


	5. New battle, old friends

Capitulo 5

E com o mesmo som, materializaram-se os membros da Ordem em frente da mansão Malfoy e Andromeda não parecia nada calma, muito pelo contrário, estava agora no seu rosto um olhar assassino e bastante demente, ninguém a reconhecia.

Com um leve aceno de varinha, Dumbledor abriu o portão majestoso. E de um momento para o outro a batalha iniciou-se. Imensos devoradores da morte e membros da Ordem lutava, corpos caiam em ambos os lados, as baixas pareciam ser maiores no lado de Voldemort mas mesmo assim…

Inês lutava contra Rabastan Lestrange enquanto ao seu lado, Bellatrix se debatia com Dolovoh. Metros a frente Harry e Rigel lutavam contra Rookwood. Sirius tentava repetitivamente impedir que Rodulphus Lestrange se chegasse perto de Bella, e este estava a adorar a ideia de mandar milhentas maldições imperdoáveis neste, que conseguia repeli-las.

E o Malfoy estava a ter grandes dificuldades a lutar contra Andromeda. De cada vez que ele levantava a varinha, Andromeda grita uma maldição, quem diria que ela era tão boa em magia negra…

- DESGRAÇADO! ESCÓRIA DO TEU SANGUE, TRAIDOR. EU MATO-TE.

Andromeda estava furiosa e como uma sede de vingança doentia. Malfoy estava em trabalhos.

- _VERITAS! - _Malfoy cai imediatamente para trás tamanha é a dor que sente perfurar-lhe o peito. – ONDE É QUE ESTÁ A MINHA IRMÃ! AGORA!

- ESSA DESGRAÇADA DEVIA ESTAR NO CEMITÉRIO!

- _CRUCIUS!_

Malfoy arqueou o corpo em dor, Andromeda sabia bem como usar as maldições, ele ia falar.

- ONDE É QUE ELA ESTÁ? – Ele nem abria a boca – ONDE É QUE ESTÁ A MINHA IRMÃ MALFOY?

- NA CAVE BLACK! JUNTO COM A IMPRESTÁVEL CRIA.

- Com o teu filho idiota! – Ela lançou mais um feitiço nele que o fez desmaiar de dor. Fez sinal a irmã mais velha e lançou uma maldição Dolovoh que parecia ter morrido.

Entraram as duas na mansão que estava guardada por Nott e por Evan Rosier. Claro que passar por aqueles idiotas foi mais fácil que tirar um doce a uma criança. Passados alguns segundo Bellatrix tinha posto Evan Rosier inconsciente a um canto da enorme sala e Andromeda estuporou Nott, deixando-o incapacitado e inconsciente.

- Mortifera Drô, que orgulho.

Bellatrix riu e Andromeda esboçou um leve sorriso de contentamento típico dos Black, não podia haver maior parecença entre ambas no que naquele exacto momento. Adentraram cave a dentro e lá estava Narcisa e Draco. Ela estava miserável, não parecia comer há muito tempo e tinha marcas no corpo de tortura. Andromeda ocorreu a irmã o mais depressa que pode acolhendo-a nos seus braços.

- Cissy, agora estas em casa. – Ela dizia – Aquele estupor não te põe mais as mãos em cima. Eu prometo.

Narcisa apenas chorava compulsivamente. Bellatrix aproximou-se do sobrinho. Tinha algumas marcas no corpo, nódoas negras e algumas escoriações, mas estava em melhor estado que a mãe.

- Estás bem?

- Sim, mas a minha mãe não! Levem-na daqui.

- A tua varinha?

- Na biblioteca, junto com a da minha mãe. Tenho que as ir buscar.

Com um gesto da varinha, Bellatrix fez aparecer a varinha de Nott e entregou-a ao sobrinho, que correu dali para fora em direcção a biblioteca. Ela ajudou Andromeda a por Narcisa em pé, não foi fácil, ela estava debilitada.

Quando chegaram aos jardins que agora tinham labaredas provocadas pelos feitiços, corpos que jaziam no chão, a Ordem parecia ter capturado alguns devoradores da morte, entre os quais Lucius Malfoy, Rabastan e Rodulphus Lestrange e Nott.

Sirius correu para junto dela e vendo o estado da prima mais nova, pegou-a no colo. Em menos de nada desaparataram, mas quando um grito agudo de Inês preencheu o local.

- TRAIDORES DE SANGUE. ISTO NÃO FICA ASSIM! LONGA VIDA A VOLDEMORT.

Um feitiço de magia negra atingiu Inês nas costas e vê-la cair de dor. A partir tudo ficou escuro…

**Eu sei que está bem pequenino mas como postei rápido tem um desconto… Espero que gostem. Nos próximos capítulo vou revelar um pouco mais sobre a Inês e sobre o seu passado. A única coisa que ficam a saber é que ela nasceu a 1 de Setembro de 1979, para que as datas batam certo. Beijos Mágicos e já sabem reviews gente.**

**Já agora agradeço o apoio incondicional que a Sol e a Andrea tem dado para que esta fic tenha continuado.**

**SofiaBellatrixBlack **


	6. The true love

Capitulo 6

Em Grimmauld Place

- Tivemos muitas mortes hoje, amigos e companheiros, homens e mulheres como todos nós, que lutam por um futuro melhor, pela igualdade e pela liberdade. Em nome deles, lutaremos.

O discurso de Dumbledor era ouvido por todos, no salão de festas da casa dos Black, Narcisa ainda estava bastante debilitada no entanto ouvia tudo ao lado das irmãs. Inês já tinha ferida das costas cicatrizada graças a ajuda de Sofia. Diana tinha algumas escoriações e estava ao peito de Harry que também apresentava algumas feridas mas nada de grave. Bellatrix e Sirius estavam sentados numas cadeiras altas aparentemente bem, faltavam ali umas quantas pessoas. Dedalus Diggle, Sturgis Podmore e Benjy Fenwick haviam morrido.

Inês estava ainda cheia de dores, mas não havia grande coisa a fazer, não ficaria com marcas mas as dores iriam perdurar por alguns dias.

Draco estava também com bastantes cortes no corpo, ainda com a varinha na mão. Deixará de ter pai, aquele monstro não poderia ser pai dele. Olha para a irmã, com apenas 11 meses de diferença, Inês era a pessoa em que ele mais podia confiar, doce, simpática, risonha e sobretudo corajosa.

Inês era muito parecida fisicamente consigo. Cabelos loiros, olhos azuis, os mesmos traços no rosto, dignos de um Black. Acabou finalmente a reunião e Draco olhou para Sofia que se encontrava a falar com o irmão e com Diana.

Se não tivesse sido um pau mandado não teriam acabado, ele gostava dela, ela era corajosa, ambiciosa, linda e sobretudo gostava dele, mas ele mais uma vez tinha cedido a vontade do pai, que achava uma falta de elegância um Malfoy namorar uma meio-sangue, filha do Potter. Ele tinha sido tão estúpido, como é que alguém no seu perfeito juízo trocava Sofia. Ninguém!

Tinha de falar com ela, desse por onde desse, e não podia passar daquele dia.

- Sofia. Espera por favor.

Já iam todos a subir quando Draco a chamou, algumas pessoas olharam para trás, Inês sorriu ao irmão, desejando-lhe força. Sofia parou no primeiro lance de escadas, olhando para um Draco confuso e ansioso, cheio de cortes e ainda assim que conseguia tirar-lhe o folgo com os seus olhos azuis…

Desceu, ainda a contragosto, para a sala seguida por Draco.

- Sofia, eu…

- Draco, antes de mais, quero dizer-te que não te odeio, muito pelo contrário desejo-te as maiores felicidades, por isso não tens de te sentir mal por algo, bem boa noite.

Sofia ira a virar costa, quando uma mão forte a puxa para trás e a última coisa que se lembra é dos lábios de Draco sobre os seus, as mãos dele na cintura dela, e dela corresponder o beijo com mais paixão do que pensava ser possível.

- Eu quero pedir-te desculpas, e que me aceites de volta, porque foi um perfeito idiota e sei que ninguém como tu precisa de aceitar um rapaz porque tem qualquer um que quiser, mas eu não consigo olhar para ti sabendo que não és minha, não conseguiu ficar sem ti, fazes-me falta, o teu sorriso faz-me falta, o teu cheiro faz-me falta, tu és tudo o que eu preciso. Eu amo-te. Por favor fica comigo.

Draco respirou bem fundo, quando acabou o discurso e olhava apreensivo para ela. Sofia não sabia o que fazer. Era estranho ver Draco Malfoy suplicando por algo, muito menos por amor, pelo amor dela. E o pior era que Sofia não sabia o que fazer.

- Draco eu amo-te – Um sorriso brotou dos lábios dele imediatamente – Mas eu não posso nem quero voltar a sentir o que senti quando namorava-mos. A frente dos teus amigos julgavas-me, criticavas-me, eu sei que nós tínhamos combinado que mantínhamos tudo em segredo, mas foi demais, para mim e para ti, e agora quem me garante que não vai ser o mesmo, eu amo-te muito que nunca pensei amar, mas eu não consigo passar pelo mesmo, lamento.

Ela virou costas, mas ele disse repentinamente:

- Aceitas casar comigo?

Desta nem ela nem mesmo ele estavam a espera. Sofia parecia incrédula com o que ouvia, eles tinham 15 anos não era idade para casar, por amor de Merlim, mas ela sabia bem que aquilo significava algo mais que um casamento, aquilo era a maneira de Draco prometer que ficaria com ela desse no que desse.

Agora havia sido ela, saltou praticamente para os seus braços e beijou-o, tantas vezes que achou que não consiga parar.

- Sim! Mas casamento só daqui a uns anos! – Ela sorria, mas a sua expressão ficou séria novamente – Tu sabes que muitas pessoas nos vão julgar, não sabes?

- Não quero saber o que os outros pensam, já me importei com isso tempo demais e quase te perdi, agora a única coisa que quero é estar contigo e proteger-te!

- Eu não preciso de protecção! Sei-me defender

- Eu sei! Tu és a minha princesa guerreira.

Beijaram-se feliz, adormecendo mais tarde nos braços um do outro deitado no sofá da sala da árvore genealógica dos Black.

Com o passar dos dias tudo parecia cada vez melhor, já poucos apresentavam feridas resultantes da batalha e Narcisa já se encontrava divorciada de Malfoy. Sim, porque ela mesmo dizia "Narcisa Black soa muito melhor não é!"

Claro que dinheiro nunca fora problema, para além não quer qualquer dinheiro ou bem de Malfoy, ela tinha acesso a sua herança pessoal, a parte dos Black, quer a permanecer na casa, com a um cofre repleto de dinheiro dela.

Ela estava a adorar viver novamente em Grimmauld Place, toda a movimentação, azafama e barulheira eram dignas de sorriso por toda a parte, com o aproximar das aulas todos ultimavam os preparativos, ou seja, os serões daquela casa era passados com os rapazes com os respectivos narizes dentro dos livros, enquanto as raparigas corrigiam e faziam alguns textos teóricos para eles, Inês estava sentada a janela, relendo pela milésima vez os trabalhos de história de magia, já que Granger se tinha recusado a corrigir e completar os de Ron, Inês tinha-o feito, nem estavam muito mal faltavam alguns pormenores mas pareciam ter o essencial.

Diana revia os de Harry e de Draco de poções enquanto Sofia os de encantamentos. Rigel não parecia precisar de grande ajuda, a mãe havia-lhe perguntado se precisava mas o mesmo disse que apenas estava a acabar aos pontos que tinham ficado incompletos. Ele sempre havia sido um bom aluno, com bastante talento para a varinha eram tão inteligente como a irmã e com a prima Inês, no entanto era mas prático e simples, apenas sabia o que precisava e o que lhe dava para tirar boas notas.

Inês ainda não havia falado muito com a mãe, apesar de gostar muito dela e sua relação com ela havia sido sempre distante, muito devido as ausências da mesma, que por imposição de marido, que não gostava que ela visita-se a filha que tinha tido antes do casamento com ele. Narcisa nunca lhe havia revelado que era o pai de Inês e a mesma só havia descoberto devido a uma carta que lhe foi entregue quando havia completado 11 anos. Inês era filha de Narcisa Rosier Black e Regulus Artucus Black, sim isso mesmo, Inês era nada mais, nada menos do que fruto de uma relação entre Black, o que fazia dela a única herdeira de Regulus e a sua única filha, que o próprio apenas virá uma vez. Tinha-lhe dado, contudo, algo que Inês ainda hoje usava, o colar de com o brasão da família Black.

Subiu para o quarto, amanhã era dia um de Setembro, o que significava que completaria 16 anos no primeiro dia de aulas. Nascerá a 1 de Setembro de 1979, a exactamente 15 anos e 364 dias atrás, por sorte, tal como gostava de afirmar, nascerá no primeiro dia de Setembro para poder andar no mesmo ano que os primos e que Sofia, que faziam anos mesmo no final de Julho.

Abriu a porta e foi directa ao banheiro, ocupava o antigo quarto do pai, por opção, deixando o quarto da mãe para a mesma, algo lhe dizia que assim ficaria mais a vontade. Dividia o quarto com o irmão, pois a outra alternativa era o mesmo ir dormir com Harry e Ron, algo que parecia não agradar muito a Ron nem a Draco, para Harry era indiferente já que eram raras as noites que não passava com Diana.

Saiu passados quinze minutos pronta do banheiro. Os cabelos apanhados e como pijama: uma camisola com o símbolo dos Gryffindor e uns calções vermelhos grená, "patriota!" gostava Draco de dizer sempre que ela vestia aquilo.

Sentou-se em frente da mesa que tinha lá, tirando a pouca maquilhagem que tinha no rosto, foi quando estava sentada que ouviu a porta ranger suavemente, pensou que era Draco, e apenas disse:

- Despacha-te a arranjar para irmos dormir, amanhã temos de estar prontos cedo.

- Eu também concordo, mas não é a mim que tens de dizer isso.

A voz fina da mãe foi imediatamente reconhecida por Inês.

- Desculpe.

- Não tens de pedir desculpa querida, devia ter batido antes de entrar.

- Não tem problema. – Inês não parecia muito a vontade com a mãe, e Narcisa apercebeu-se disso. A filha desfez o coque que tinha feito e deixou o cabelo loiro cair pelos ombros, pegando na escova de prata e começando a penteá-lo. A mãe aproximou-se dela e tocou-lhe suavemente na mão, tirando-lhe a escova.

- Posso?

- Sim. – Narcisa pegou em algumas meixas do cabelo loiro da filha e começou a penteá-lo calmamente.

- Eu queria falar contigo antes de partires para Hogwarts. – Narcisa mantinha-se bastante concentrada no cabelo da filha – Eu queria pedir-te desculpa por tudo o que tenho feito contigo ao longo deste anos, por não ter ficado contigo, por não ter sido forte o suficiente para dizer não. Peço imensa desculpa por ter feito crescer sem mãe, mas ainda sim tornaste num rapariga linda e perfeita, nenhuma mãe poderia ter mais orgulho na filha do que eu tenho em ti, tornaste-te alguém corajoso, leal e sobretudo justa. Sei que tu o que disser não vai fazer justiça ao que te fiz, mas quero que saibas que te amo tanto como amo o Draco, e que se alguma vez me quiseres de volta na tua vida, eu estarei pronta.

Terminou o que disse ao mesmo tempo que terminava de pentear o cabelo loiro de Inês, que tinha agora os olhos marejados de copiosas lágrimas. Pegou na varinha e com um leve toque fez com que os cabelos de Inês ficassem lisos e com um leve perfume a rosas. – Pronto.

Depositou a escova em cima da mesa, e quando finalmente Inês teve reacção, conseguiu apenas dizer.

- Porque agora? Porque não há tantos anos atrás! Eu precisei tanto de ti. Houve momentos em que achei que estava sozinha, em que desejei estar junto do meu pai porque ao menos lá não sofria com a distância que tinha de ti. Agora que eu aceitei tudo, agora que sei que tenho sempre o meu irmãos e os primos ao meu lado é que tu dizes que estás pronta. Eu esperei por ti quase quinze anos e tu nunca lá estiveste.

As lágrimas caiam dos olhos de Inês sem restrição e Narcisa amaldiçoou-se em pensamento por ter feito a filha passar pelo que passou.

- Não me resta mais nada do que pedir perdão, não posso mudar o que já foi feito por mais que me arrependa. Aceito e percebo que não me querias na tua vida…

Inês levantou-se e disse apenas:

- Mãe.

Foi o suficiente para que Narcisa soubesse que a filha ainda precisava dela mais do que nunca. Abraçaram-se enquanto Narcisa deixava algumas lágrimas rolarem-lhe pelo rosto.

- Meu anjo, tu és tão bonita.

- Por favor não me deixes mais…

- Nunca.

Narcisa passou as mãos no rosto da filha, vendo em como os traços do seu rosto se assemelhavam aos seus e aos de Regulus. Ela o a havia amado, ainda amava a imagem de que tinha dele, do eu sorriso, um sorriso que Inês herdará, sem dúvida. Olhou de relance para o relógio que estava no quarto, meia noite e meia hora.

- Parabéns meu amor.

Inês apenas sorriu depois de algum tempo, Draco entrou e não pode evitar sorrir. Eles deitaram-se, Narcisa beijou a testa de cada um dos filhos desejando-lhes uma boa noite. Sorriram e no final Draco diz.

- Parabéns mana. Adoro-te.

**E que tal, mas calmo que os outros capítulo não? Gostei imenso deste, e espero que vocês também.**

**Sim, Andrea, a Ella vai aparecer novamente, já no próximo capítulo, mas ainda não tenho em vista quando vou revelar o segredo de Sirius.**

**E quanto a ti, Sol, eu também fiquei com bastante raiva do Malfoy, e o devorador da morte que atingiu a Inês era Macnair, mas nada de importante.**

**Beijos mágicos**

**SofiaBellatrixBlack**


	7. Happy brithday Inês!

Capítulo 7

Eram oito quando Diana por fim desceu acompanhada de Sofia e de Inês, já traziam o uniforme de Hogwarts posto, com o símbolo dos Gryffindor reluzente. Contra todas as expectativas, a nova perfeita era Inês e não Hermione, que ainda não tinha aceitado muito bem isso, ao lado de Harry como seria de esperar.

- Muito bem Sr. e Sra. Perfeita! – Rigel adorava gozar um bocado da cara de satisfação da prima, afinal o melhor de tudo tinha sido a própria Inês a tirar brilhante a tudo enquanto Hermione havia tirado apenas 10 brilhantes e 1 excede as expectativas.

- Muito bem, agora que já estamos todos podemos finalmente ir!

- Que apressado, olha que a Madeleine não foge!

- Que piada prima, que piada.

A conversa entre Rigel e Inês era melhor que outra coisa…

- Agora que já tem 16 anos já pensa que pode dizer o que quiser…

- Cala-te! Tinha de vir o comentário, não era?

- Claro priminha. PARABÉNS!

Inês sorriu e abraçou o primo. Ela não havia comentado sobre o seu aniversário por causa do grande aparato que iam fazer, detestava ser o centro das atenções, era do próprio feitio.

Os restantes acabaram por lhe dar os parabéns, mas ela nem tinha ideia do que se ia seguir…

Seguiram finalmente para a plataforma 9 e ¾, acharam e tendo em conta as recomendações de Dumbledor, que aparatar era o mais certo.

Assim que lá chegaram, e estranhando o facto de Dobby ter ido com eles, Inês com a ajuda de Draco começou a arrumar a bagagem na carruagem do fundo.

E quando Diana lança um feitiço sonoro e se começa a ouvir por toda a estação… "Parabéns a vocês nesta data querida, muitas felicidades muitos anos de vida…"

Inês imediatamente virou-se para trás e só vê os gémeos Weasley a lançarem foguetes mágicos com a frase "Parabéns para a nova perfeita de Hogwarts" e bastante bolas coloridas que rebentavam e lançavam confettis mágicos. Rigel com a várias fazia sair várias serpentinas vermelhas e douradas em homenagem a Gryffindor. E Dobby aparecia com um enorme bolo de chocolate onde se podia ler "Parabéns Inês".

Ela parecia surpresa com tudo, e ao seu lado Sofia e Diana cantavam-lhe os parabéns, assim como todos os estudantes de Hogwarts que estavam na estação. Gryffindor e Slytherin, juntamente com os de Ravenclaw e de Hufflepuff cantavam a Inês Black os parabéns.

Nenhum dos mais velhos sabia disto. E tal como os outros batiam palmas.

- PARABÉNS À INÊS!

Ela assoprou com força e apagou as 16 velas mágicas do bolo.

- Parabéns prima! – Rigel, Sofia e Diana abraçaram Inês, assim como Harry, Hermione, Ginny, os gémeos é claro e o irmão.

- Parabéns querida – A mãe desejou-lhe entregando-lhe na mão o seu presente. – Abre quando estiveres na carruagem.

- Está bem! – Sorriu sendo depois felicitado por Sirius.

- Parabéns Inês.

- Obrigada tio. – Aquilo ainda soava estranho mas ele sorriu. – Parabéns Inês. – Bellatrix e Andromeda desejavam a sobrinha.

- Obrigada.

E naquele dia, o comboio partiu as 11 horas, como de previsto, mas com um grupo de alunos que prometia surpreender Hogwarts em tanto

É claro que Ron e Hermione decidiram ficar com Ginny num carruagem do costume, Harry disse que ia lá ter mais tarde, mas queria ficar um pouco mais com Diana.

Sofia, Draco, Inês, Rigel, Diana e Harry sentaram-se numa das mais espaçosas cabines.

- Hora dos Presentes! – Rigel anunciou para Inês, que ainda tentou retrucar que não era preciso terem-se incomodado, mas não valeu a pena.

- Toma, este é o meu, espero que gostes.

Sofia entregou-lhe um saco dourado com pequenos bordados. Ela abriu cuidadosamente e tirou de lá dentro uma pulseira de prata com vários pendentes. Ele começou a explicar.

- Cada um deles simboliza o que passamos todos juntos.

Ela sorriu e abraçou-a ternamente.

Ainda assim receberá presentes muito bonitos e que demonstravam sobretudo o que aquilo que os outros sentiam por ela.

Sofia dera-lhe um livro sobre poções e antídotos raros, do século V, edição especial. _O que Inês não correrá atrás daquele livro…_ Draco oferecera-lhe um conjunto de tratamento para a varinha, _bastante útil_, Diana uma caixa para as jóias feita por Goblins, Harry um diário e Rigel um perfume. No final e com a desculpa que tinha de ir para a reunião dos perfeitos, Harry e Inês retiraram-se, ele foi ter ainda com Ron e Hermione, enquanto Inês dirigiu-se a uma cabine pequena e vazia do fundo do comboio e tirou do bolso o saco que a mãe lhe tinha dado.

De dentro dele tirou o colar mais bonito que alguma vez tinha visto, como pendente tinha uma gota mágica que brilhava num tom de luz azulado com pequeno brilhos que se soltavam em volta. Lá dentro trazia ainda uma pequena nota da mãe.

_Querida Inês, hoje que completas 16 anos, queria dar-te algo que me pertenceu. Este colar foi-me dado pelo teu pai no meu 16 aniversário, e agora pertence-te. Irá proteger-te do que precisares._

_Com muito amor _

_Narcisa Black_

Ela sorriu e guardou o bilhete dentro do bolso do manto, enquanto colocava o colar ao pescoço saindo para a reunião, pois já dariam pela sua falta…

Entretanto na cabine do comboio

- E a vida dá grandes voltas, não é? – Sofia falava calmamente, enquanto se acomodava no peito de Draco, que lhe afagava suavemente os cabelos ruivos.

- É verdade. – Diana falava enquanto lia um livro, esperando por Harry – Vamos começar o quinto ano em Hogwarts, os meus pais vão ter mais um bebé e nós estamos todos a namorar e…

- Os tios vão ser pais? – Draco perguntou – Porque é que eu não sei de nada…

- Ninguém te contou, és triste. – Diana disse para o primo – Eles anunciaram mas tu ainda não estavas lá. Pois é querido primo, vai ter um bebé pequenino dentro de seis meses, lá por casa, ou seja lá para Fevereiro temos um bebé!

- A minha mãe já sabe?

- Sim, eu ouvia falar com a minha mãe a dizer que tinha de decorar o quarto do bebé… Acho que iam começar hoje.

- Só sempre o último a saber!

- Também não perguntaste.

- Claro Diana, eu até tenho por hábito perguntar se as pessoas andam grávidas, assim só por acaso!

- É uma hipótese.

Caíram todos na gargalhada…

O resto da viagem foi calma e mais uma vez, fazendo juz a tradição, empanturraram-se de doces e fartaram-se de rir, porque agora tudo parecia estar bem, mas só por agora…

**Oi, tenho postado rápido…**

**Descansado a Sol, a Inês nunca irá ter alguma coisa com Ron! Eu também sou fã de Ron&Hermione, como qualquer fã de Harry Potter que se preze.**

**Quanto à Ella, vai aparecer já neste próximo capítulo, Andrea**

**Beijos**

**SofiaBellatrixBlack**


	8. The disastrous Potions's class

Capítulo 8

- Oi! – Hermione chegou perto de Draco, Sofia e Diana – O comboio chega em menos de cinco minutos, preparem-se.

- Obrigada. – Sofia respondeu com um sorriso.

- De nada. – Ela ia a sair. – Hermione, porque não ficas aqui?

Hermione sorriu, nunca esperou que aquele grupo lhe pergunta-se aquilo, bem porque por mais que Draco Malfoy mudasse, ela não se sentia minimamente confortável ali, afinal eles ainda eram sangues-puros e ela um nascida muggle…

- Oh não, obrigada, o Ron está numa carruagem a minha espera.

- Mas ele que venha, nem percebi bem porque é que não se sentaram ao pé de nós…

- Diana. – A voz de Harry surgiu por detrás de Hermione, caindo mesmo no momento certo, e vinha com quem? Ron, é claro.

- Sentem-se aqui! – Inês que tinha acabado de chegar parecia achar aquilo o mais normal, e sem grandes discussões sentaram-se todos, acabando por pôr sobre os ombros os mantos da escola.

Em fim chegaram a estação!

- Olá Hagrid! – Harry parecia mais feliz que nunca por o ver.

- Oh, olá Harry, Ron, Hermione – O meio gigante sorria feliz por os ver. – Olá!

Ele dirigiu-se ao restante grupo que só se apercebeu da sua presença mais tarde.

- Olá – Responderam todos, mesmo Draco que apesar de não o dizer com o mesmo sorriso que os restantes, respondeu.

- É melhor irem andando. – Ele disse – Vemo-nos em Hogwarts, venham depois até a minha cabana.

- Claro Hagrid. – Hermione sorriu.

E assim foi, em duas carruagens puxadas pelos famosos cavalos alados, em direcção a Hogwarts.

E como era bom entrar por aqueles portões a dentro, sentiam-se todos em casa, já havia passado por lá cinco vezes durante toda a sua vida, mas sentiam cada vez mais conforto, mais segurança, era como voltar a casa… iria ser sempre.

Entraram pelas portas principais do castelo, Draco e Sofia beijaram-se levemente em frente de todo o castelo, o que deixou muitos confusos e principalmente surpresos, porque afinal um casal em que ninguém pensaria, seria Draco Malfoy e Sofia Potter, um Slytherin e uma Gryffindor, tudo aquilo era motivo de cochichos e comentários, eles sabiam bem, mas valia a pena.

Diana e Harry entraram também eles de mão dada, apesar de não fazer tanta impressão como Draco e Sofia, o clube de fãs de Harry Potter não parecia gostar muito da brincadeira, principalmente Romilda Vane que no momento em que viu o seu "Harryzinho" com Diana Black de mão dada sorrindo um para o outro, desatou num prato que parecia não mais acabar, sendo ela "a sua vida amorosa estava arruinada para todo o sempre!"

Inês sorria juntamente com Rigel e Ron, enquanto Hermione tentava-se conter de riso, mas falhou miseravelmente. Harry não prestava grande atenção a isso mas Diana sim, e parecia se estar a divertir bastante com tudo aquilo, mas não gostava, no entanto, sem um pouco do olhares das raparigas de Ravenclaw e de Slytherin, as primeiras olhavam-na como se ela fosse uma oportunista que só andava com Harry pela sua fama, e as segunda olhavam-na com um certo nojo, porque afinal uma sangue-puro verdadeira nunca andaria com aquele traste que havia destruído a glória do Senhor das Trevas.

Com as de Slytherin podia ela bem, não lhe faziam grande diferença, mas as restantes, custava bastante porque ela realmente gostava de Harry, e ela não queria nem precisaria de algum tipo de protagonismo, porque ela era a DIANA BELLATRIX BLACK, a primogénita dos Black, a mais bela e mais perigosa… E podia fazer qualquer um sucumbir ao seu poder e nome.

Sentaram-se todos, Inês, Sofia e Ron de um lado e a sua frente Hermione, Rigel, Diana e Harry. Ouviram o discurso do Director, recomendava cuidado e fazia um apelo para que todos se mantivessem unidos em tempo como os que se avizinhavam.

E por fim, deliciaram-se com o fabuloso banquete, com todo o requinte e com as melhores iguarias que faziam as delícias de quem as comia.

E por fim, regressaram as salas comuns, porque aquele ano ia prometer muita aventura e magia.

Na manhã seguinte no salão nobre

Diana e Sofia foram as últimas a descer, conversavam animadamente, contando piadas e rindo da cara de metade das Gryffindor.

- Já sabes que agora iremos ser o foco de atenção dos próximos meses, e o melhor não é ligarmos.

- Ai pois é Sofia, eu ainda passo mais despercebida que tu, mas a destemida Sofia Lily Potter namora com o Slytherin mais prepotente de toda a história, Draco Lucius Malfoy. Absolutamente fantástico.

Riam alegres, desde de pequena, que juntamente com Inês, haviam-se tornado as melhores amigas, e estavam lá desse no que desse.

Entraram no salão, e dirigiram-se a mesa de pequeno-almoço. Diana sentou-se junto à Harry e beija-lhe os lábios, dizendo "Bom dia amor".

Sofia sorria a Draco, bebe um golo de sumo de abobora, deixando a mesa com um enorme sorriso, e como ainda falta cerca de meia hora para a primeira aula de Poções, com a equipa de Slytherin.

Passearam pelos campos, já se notava a chegada do Outono, as árvores começavam a adquirir os tons amarelos, castanhos e dourados, as flores começavam a perder a cor e o tempo ficava nublado, muitos achavam aquele tempo triste, mas para Sofia era a melhor época do ano, porque tu parecia mais mágicos e mais feliz.

- Draco, é melhor irmos voltando para dentro, tu sabes que o Snape não perdoa atrasos!

- Pois é amor, é melhor voltarmos.

E bem a tempo, foram os últimos a chegar sob o olhar atento de Snape, que não parecia engraçar com o facto de Sofia se sentar na mesma mesa que Draco, e de que Harry se encontrava no fundo da sala ao lado de Diana, afinal elas eram as melhores alunas, juntamente com Hermione e Inês (Principalmente Inês, que só mesmo ela para ser melhor que a Granger).

Snape entrou com o seu enorme manto negro pela sala a dentro, e com a varinha na mão, e a medida que passava pelas janelas fechava-as instantaneamente, odiava aquela luz nojenta de Outono.

- Muito bem, este ano terão os vossos OWL'S, e como sei que os trols do costume me iram deixar mal visto, este ano deixarei que façam os vossos pares para poções, mas desde de já vós aviso que ao mínimo deslize eu tratarei de mudar o que bem entender. – Ele começou com aquele sorriso estúpido e sarcástico – Hoje começaremos com a poção Veritaserum, e será que o alguém me poderia dizer o que é a poção e o meu modo de preparação. Talvez o Mr. Black nós possa esclarecer, já que está tão entretido a ler o que não deve na sala.

Snape imediatamente tira a revista de Quidditch a Rigel com aquele maldito sorriso no rosto de glória.

-Menos cinco pontos para Gryffindor, agora vamos, diga de uma vez antes que retire mais dez pontos à sua equipa.

Rigel respirou e concentrou-se para não pegar na varinha… Maldito Snivellus. – A poção Veritaserum é a conhecida poção da verdade mais forte e perigosa que existe, uma vez que não tem cheiro, sabor e é transparente e bastam apenas três gotas para que todos os segredos da pessoa possam ser revelados. A pessoa que ingerir essa poção entrará em uma espécie de transe hipnótico e responderá com a mais pura verdade, todas as perguntas que façam a ela, sem poder mentir ou omitir a verdade. Ela leva um ciclo plenilúnio para maturar e demora praticamente um mês para ficar totalmente pronta. É usada em casos de extrema necessidade, como devoradores da morte e prisioneiros de Azkaban. Antigamente era muito usada, principalmente nas escolas, mas hoje em dia, ela é proibida segundo a regulamentação do Ministério da Magia. A poção demora um mês para ficar pronta, e seu ingrediente básico são as penas do dedo-duro.

Rigel respirou, afinal também ele era um bom aluno, mas porque a mãe o obrigava e porque Diana como irmã, facilmente saberia este tipo de coisas.

- Muito bem Mr. Black, pelos visto herdou a inteligência da sua mãe e não a prepotência do seu pai. Pode escolher o seu par!

- Eu fico com a Inês.

E com um toque da varinha, Snape fez aparecer o pergaminho onde Rigel escreveu o seu nome e o da prima.

- Caldeirão nº1, para ali.

- Muito bem, passando a um próximo … aluno, Miss Black, a menina poderia explicar em que consiste a Poção Wiggenweld?

- A poção Wiggenweld é uma poção muito fácil de ser preparada, ela tem o poder que restaurar as forças de uma pessoa que esta demasiada fraca por estar doente, por ter-se magoado ou simplesmente por estar muito cansado. Sua cor é verde e é de fácil manuseamento. Ela é muito encontrada na Ala Hospitalar. Os ingredientes são Casca de Wiggentree, Muco de Verme Gosmento, Moly e Ditamno.

- Ora, ora… Estamos muitos inteligente, está correcto Miss Black, escolha o seu par.

- É o Harry.

- Infelizmente acho uma escolha pobre, mas o problema será inteiramente seu. Caldeirão nº2.

E assim foi, um por um os launos escolheram os seus pares, Hermione ficou com Ron, Sofia com Draco, Neveille que foi o último a ser escolhido havia ficado com Goyle, e tremia de medo devido a isso, Snape por seu lado parecia rir-se bastante.

- Podem começar, não quero ajudas entre grupo, porque se tal acontece seria obrigado a tirar-vos pontos, e isso seria lamentável! Não?

Todos os alunos abriram o novo livro. "Contravenenos Asiáticos" de Libatius Borage e começaram a tão complicada poção. Os primeiros pares parecia estar a conseguir alguns progressos, mas mesmo assim pouco significativos. Diana contudo parecia ser a única a conseguir que a poção estivesse a ficar transparente.

- Vamos ganhar isto! – Ela dizia. – Passa-me o Veneno de Acromântula, por favor.

Rigel e Inês parecia também estar a conseguir que a poção estivesse a adquirir a inicial cor dourada.

No final da aula, apenas cinco pares tinham conseguido concluir a poção. Diana e Harry haviam ficado com a melhor poção, seguidos de Rigel e Inês, Hermione e Ron, Sofia e Draco e por fim, por Katherin Louise e Madison Casterwill dos Slytherins.

Mas a atenção de toda a classe estava voltada para o caldeirão de Goyle e de Longbotton. Em vez da cor transparente, o caldeirão apresentava um azul florescente com emanações com cheiro a ovos de Dragão da Nigeria podres. Ninguém no seu perfeito juízo acharia que aquilo se poderia assemelhar a uma poção da verdade, parecia mais um veneno para vomitar até morrer.

- Mr. Longbotton, acho que vou pedir a comissão de exames do Ministério para deixar o seu exame de lado. – Neveille olhava-o com um olhar confuso, não entendi. – É que acho completamente desnecessário avaliar trols, porque mesmo ensinados por mim, o menino nunca conseguirá sequer fazer uma sopa de legumes pré-feita, quanto mais uma poção de nível cinco. Fique bem claro que por minha vontade o menino nunca teria passado do primeiro ano, mas agora pensando melhor no assunto, nunca o deveria ter-se deixado matricular em Poções, uma vergonha, uma total vergonha, nunca conseguirá ser um feiticeiro em condições, é uma total vergonha, até o Weasley irá ser melhor feiticeiro, porque conseguiu fazer uma poção desta simplicidade.

Longbotton baixou a cabeça e graças a Merlim a campainha tocou. Toda a turma saiu calada, excepto os Slytherin que se riam a bandeiras despregadas


	9. A name is just a name

Capitulo 9

O resto do dia fora completamente normal, apenas continuavam sem professor de Defesa Contra Magia Negra, disciplina que momentaneamente era leccionada pela Professora McGonnald e pelo Professor Snape, mas graças à Deus, os Gryffindor e os Slytherin, que teriam todas as disciplinas juntos, com excepção de Herbologia e Runas Antigas.

- Acho muito estranho o Professor Dumbledor ainda não ter contratado ninguém para o cargo! Muito estranho mesmo! – Inês comentava com Hermione enquanto carregavam uma enorme pilha de livros nos braços, dentro da biblioteca. O exaustivo trabalho de casa de Transfiguração mantinha todos os alunos bastante ocupados.

- É! considero também bastante peculiar toda esta situação. Considero que o melhor professor de Defesa Contra Magia Negra que alguma vez tivemos foi o professor Lupin ele era genial e apendemos imenso.

- Concordo plenamente, devo acrescentar que foi possivelmente o único professor que nos preparou para esta eminente guerra.

- Infelizmente tens toda a razão.

A conversa correu animada entre as duas conseguindo completar em menos de uma hora o tão inesperado trabalho de transfiguração, é claro que os colegas não estavam a ter tanta facilidade.

Diana encontrava-se na sala comum rodeada do resto da equipa de Gryffindor tentando a todo o custo completar aquele difícil trabalho de casa, mas parecia que nunca mais acabava, já ia em duas folhas de pergaminhos com apontamentos. Mesmo assim e tendo em conta que aquilo parecia chinês para Ron, ela ainda era das melhores, porque para Harry aquilo parecia-se contudo menos com o que sabia.

- Eu juro que se não visse iria jurar que o Snape anda a tomar poção polisuco e a transformar-se na McGonald! – Semmus queixava-se constantemente.

Sofia era a única que tinha optado por estudar por um daqueles livros cheios de toneladas de pó da Biblioteca, e menos assim ainda não havia conseguido completar.

Mas e graças a Merlim, como Ron adorou gritar a plenos pulmões, ao fim de uma tarde de estudo eles conseguiram acabar, com Diana e Sofia a reverem quase quinze trabalhos de toda a equipa Gryffindor.

Claro que sobrou para Inês à noite a correcção do trabalho de Draco que não cumpria nem em metade os requisitos mínimos exigidos pela professora. Inês praticamente obrigou-o a rescrever tudo e já eram altas horas da noite quando finalmente voltaram as respectivas salas comuns.

No dia seguinte ainda muitos alunos apresentavam as típicas olheiras de uma noite de estudo e ainda estavam no início do ano lectivo, nem queriam imaginar o que os esperava no final de ano, com os OWL'S a porta.

Draco tinha um ar cansado e não era para menos, a irmã havia-o obrigado a fazer o trabalho de casa consigo, mas ele mal havia conseguido dormir quatro horas, por isso manter os olhos abertos era um feito hércule e sem precedentes.

Rigel ainda havia conseguido dormir cerca de sete horas por isso conseguia ainda ter alguma atenção, não muita porque também a ele os olhos piscavam e nem mesmo as duas enormes chávenas de café fizeram algum efeito.

Diana e Harry namoravam a um canto perto da sal, abraçados, ela sorria enquanto ele lhe sussurrava algo ao ouvido, estavam cada vez mais próximos e cúmplices, não havia dúvida. Harry sorria por dentro á conta disso, nunca lhe passaria pela cabeça que a orgulhosa e cobiçada Diana Black pudesse algum dia ter alguma coisa com ele, porque por mais fama que tivesse não era assim tão bonito com os antigos romances de Diana, ele teve namorados com Cedric Diggory durante o terceiro ano, Jack Sloane um dos chaser da equipa nacional da Grã-Bretanha durante as férias daquele verão e romance esse que só tinha acabado porque ela se fartou das manias dele, Diana podia ainda gabar-se de dizer que o próprio Victor Krum a tinha convidado para o Baile de Inverno antes de convidar Hermione Granger, coisa que ela manteve para ela apenas.

Diana era lindíssima, e Harry tinha plena consciência de que quando passavam nos jardins os rapazes de todas as casas e de todos os anos viravam à cara só para olhar para ela, os cabelos negros, extremamente negros caiam em canudos perfeitos até à altura dos ombros, os olhos azuis brilhavam intensamente e as pernas, que ficavam mais à mostra devido a saia propositadamente encurtada arrancavam assobios de todo o lado, e ninguém mas mesmo ninguém podia pôr em causa a beleza dela.

Mas Diana havia-se apaixonado por ele, pelo sorriso dele, pela ambição dele, pela vontade de ajudar o próximo, pelo seu coração puro e sobretudo porque sabia que ele a amava pelo que ela era e que daria qualquer coisa para que ela estivesse bem fosse como fosse nem que isso significasse a sua infelicidade. Ela era feliz com ele mas estava bastante ciente de que namorar com o Harry Potter não era tarefa fácil, muito pelo contrário, por mais que o amasse ela sabia que havia sempre aqueles comentários maldosos a respeito dele, havia sempre aquele medo e aquela insegurança constante relativamente à ele, mas ela estava disposta a tudo isto, ela estava disposta a sofrer por amor, porque sabia que o que tinha era mais forte e mais bonito que qualquer outra coisa que os pudesse tentar separar.

- Por favor entrem, tenho uma aula para dar! – McGonnald dizia para os alunos que ainda se encontravam lá fora. – Agora, ainda têm um trabalho de casa para me entregar suponho eu porque se não tiverem seria obrigada a tirar pontos da vossa equipa e seria uma vergonha eu tirar pontos da minha própria equipa.

Entraram todos, sem nenhuma palavra e um por um depositaram em cima da mesa da professora os trabalhos de casa, folhas e folhas de pergaminhos com os nomes dos alunos poisavam suavemente em cima da mesa do professor.

- Muito bem, vejo que todos vocês cumpriram o que vos pedi. Vamos então dar início a aula de hoje propriamente dita. Hoje iremos estudar os feitiços que permitem a camuflagem de um qualquer feiticeiro. Alguém me sabe explicar em que consiste os feitiços de camuflagem.

Diana levantou o braço. – Os feitiços de camuflagem permitem ao um feiticeiro adquirir os tons e a textura do material que o rodeia, por exemplo, quando um feiticeiro que se quer esconder e está num beco sem saída, pode utilizar este feitiço e se for bem feito o seu corpo irá adquirir a textura, a cor e toda a forma das paredes, e se alguém lá chegar não conseguirá distingui-lo dos demais materiais. Existem muitos feiticeiros que conseguem lançar este feitiço de tal modo que se tornam transparentes, com o caso do Sr. Director Albus Dumbledor e até do próprio Voldemort.

E pronto a sala estremeceu com a professora mas Diana manteve a postura de quem não disse nada que não deve-se.

- Por favor não mencione o nome de Quem-Nós-Sabemos assim.

- Oh por Merlim, não dizer o nome de um qualquer feiticeiro só aumenta o medo irracional que assombra os demais. O Lord Voldemort como adora ser tratado não passa de um feiticeiro que um dia estudou nesta escola como qualquer um de nós, que se acha mais que os outros porque fala serpentês, e porque segundo ele é descendente de Salazar Slytherin, um dos quatro grandes fundadores. Ele era um menino chamado Tom Marvolo Ridicle que era meio-sangue filho de um muggle, aquele que ele tanto despreza. Isso mesmo! Um meio-sangue que acha que é um rejeitado pelo mundo e que por isso acha que deve funcionar com meio de selecção natural da espécie humana escolhendo que vive e quem morre baseado num simples facto chamado de pureza de sangue, isso é ridículo e inútil. Porque se fomos fazer um corte num sangue-puro e num nascido muggle iremos ver que não conseguem distinguir um do outro. – Diana disse aquilo alto e bom som para toda a turma e a professora nada disse em contrário, porque ela sabia que mais importante do que prepara-los para um exame era prepara-los para a vida lá fora que se ameaçava pouco segura

- Tu és uma sangue-puro Black, a tua família apoia os ideais de pureza de sangue, tu só fazes isto tudo para dar um pouco mais nas vistas, já não te chega o namoro com o Potter

Parkisson, uma garota de cabelos negros escorridos pelo pescoço, que envergava o uniforme dos Slytherin's dizia.

- E lá porque a minha família que já nem existe apoiava o ideal de pureza de sangue eu vou fazer o mesmo, aliás, tu achas que eu vou a funerais e a enterros porque quero, porque as pessoas que amo morrem por diversão! Não! Elas morrem em nome da liberdade que pessoas como tu acham que não deve existir, e á conta desse tipo de pensamentos que existem Voldemort's e muitos mais irão existir, porque tu és fanática.

- Sim, porque fala a menina em que os próprios pais nem eram servidores do Lorde das Trevas! Aliás nem fala a menina que o próprio Lorde convidou para se juntar a ele…

- CALA-TE IDIOTA! - Agora McGonnald tinha de entrevir mas Diana não deixou – Parkisson tu devias ter vergonha do que dizes, tu nem fazes ideia do inferno que irá ser quando Voldemort tomar o poder, tu achas que por descenderes de uma família conceituada de feiticeiros que estas a salvo! NÃO ESTÁS! Voldemort é frio e não perdoa nem olha a meios para atingir os fins e se tiver de te matar para conseguir o que quer não terá dó nem piedade à faze-lo, porque mesmo sendo o teu pai um devorador da morte, e nem tentes negar porque como tu dizes os meus pais são devoradores da morte, está á salvo, muito pelo contrário se o teu rico papá falha uma tarefa dada pelo vosso tão estimado Lorde das Trevas morrerá mais depressa do que tu possas dizer "Pai".

Tudo estava em silêncio e Diana estava mais furiosa e mais alterada do que devia. E Parkisson achava que tinha muita razão, mas o discurso de Diana parecia surtir algum efeito, muitos Slytherin's tinham-se calado momentaneamente e parecia reflectir no que ela proferia.

- Tudo aquilo que a vossa colega disse está correcto, é preciso pensar em que lado estamos e ver que o critério de pureza de sangue é antiquado e perigoso, a primeira guerra de feiticeiros matou muita gente, e quando finalmente Quem-Nós-Sabemos caiu, e voltou-se a erguer com toda a força e convicção. A guerra está iminente e não sabemos como podemos para-la ou combate-la, mas eu sei em que lado estou, sei o que defendo e o que é correcto para mim, vocês só tem de fazer o mesmo. Agora classe dispensada pode sair.

Saíram todos ainda com aquela discussão na cabeça, quem teria razão? Harry abraçou Diana, e ela apenas enterrou a cabeça na curva do seu pescoço.

- Ela têm razão, para que conste os meus pais são devoradores da morte, mesmo estando ao lado da Ordem para toda a sociedade, em todos os jornais isso é noticiado!

Ela detestava injustiças, era horrível para ela sentir que os pais eram injustiçados, eles eram ambos membros da Ordem, a mãe havia sido devoradora da morte, mas tinha visto a verdadeira face de Voldemort e tinha-se apercebido do quanto tinha sido iludida e tinha voltado para ao pé do seu grande amor, Sirius Black, pois apesar de tudo ser novo e acabado de pensar ela já havia provado a sua lealdade quando quase foi morta em batalha por defender Ninfadora Tonks, sua sobrinha.

O resto da semana foi bastante pacífico, com milhentos trabalhos de casa "preparação para os OWL'S!" diziam os professores. Mas naquela sexta-feira à noite Harry teria algo mais a fazer…

**Oi desde de já agradeço a quem tem enviado mensagens privadas e reviews à fic, devo dizer que tenho uma capa já feita e publica num site de fotografia, deixo mais tarde o link no meu perfil. Tenho estado também a desenvolver um vídeo que mais tarde irei postar no youtube e porei aqui o link para que possam desfrutar um pouco mais desta história que espero que tenham vindo a gostar… **

**AndreaBi é no próximo capítulo que poderás observar a Ella em acção, porque só agora irá fazer sentido inseri-la mais, o segredo de Sirius, do qual apenas Bellatrix sabe implica algo do passado mas mais tarde relevarei o que se trata.**

**Sol, querida Sol, tens sido um importante avanço para a continuação desta fic, e deixo-te aqui o meu sincero obrigado, tal como a Andrea, mas tu consegues comentar todas as minhas fics o que é extraordinário e motivo de orgulho para mim saber que gostas do meu trabalho pois dedico muito tempo a isto, e mais me orgulha saber que alguém com a minha idade e que vive em Portugal (coisa que pouco vemos em escritores de fics) que valoriza a língua Portuguesa. Deixo-te um desafio, escreve uma fic sobre o Sirius e a Bella, gostava de poder apreciar um pouco do teu trabalho, sei que tens publicada uma fic "Back in Black" mas gostava de ser uma short fic, algo com um fim… Beijo Grande desta vossa autora.**

**SofiaBellatrixBlack**

**P.S: Mandem reviews! **


	10. Ella is back

Capitulo 10

Sentado a pequena mesa da sala comum dos Gryffindor olhava a janela, já se via bem o inverno a chegar, as árvores em especial o Salgueiro Zurzidor, parecia cada vez mais velho, mas fraco e sem o habitual manto branco a escola está como que "despida de vida" e era bem verdade.

Hogwarts sem os seus habituais mantos verdes ou brancos perdia metade do encanto. Até o pobre campo de Quidditch parecia envelhecido e Hagrid tinha tido imenso trabalho a pô-lo como verde, porque nem como imenso fertilizante e feitiços atrás de feitiços ele estava mais ressequido… Perdido nos seus pensamentos, Harry deu por si com uma enorme coruja á bater a janela, Hedwig… Que fazia ela aquela hora ali, devia estar no corujal junto com as restantes corujas…

Olhou em volta, Diana havia adormecido a sua espera num cadeirão, estava tão sossegada que nem anjos, e Harry abriu suavemente a janela. Hedwig piava incessantemente e Diana acabou por acordar.

- Hey que se passa! – Olhou em volta e viu Harry tentando calar a coruja. – Mas o que é que fazes com a coruja á esta hora da noite Harry?

- Ela veio cá ter, não faço a mínima ideia do que se passa com ela…

Acabaram por conseguir calar Hedwig com doces para coruja, e repararam que ela trazia atada a pata uma carta para Harry. Abriram a carta e Harry soube imediatamente que se tratava de Ella.

_Querido Harry._

_Pois é, ainda não tive notícias da tua parte. Espero que continues bem e de boa saúde, de certo ainda não sabes que sou, mas já sabes que a Bella me conhece, pois bem isso era mais que óbvio. A Bella é uma velha amiga minha em quem confio a minha vida, pelo que sabe do meu pequeno segredo. Devo desde de já, relativamente á isto, dizer que a Bella e o Sirius continuam a fazer um par muito giro, só espero que o feitio deste dois tenha mudado um pouco ou pelo menos o génio, porque se não muitos copos e muitas jarras vão partir naquela casa. _

Diana não percebi nada, e Harry fez menção de lhe explicar o pouco que sabia…

- Então ninguém sabe de nada…

- Nope, e quero que continue assim até ter a certeza de que ela não é perigosa ou que é alguém em quem possa confiar.

- Vamos acabar de ler a carta.

_Mas esta carta não serve para contemplar o romance deles, mas sim para te alertar, o Voldemort sabe como chegar a ti, e sabe o que pensas e que desejas, toma cuidado, deves aprender Oclumância… _

- Oclumância? Que é isso? – Harry não fazia a mínima ideia.

- Oclumância é a uma disciplina mágica extremamente difícil de aprender, é a capacidade que um feiticeiro tem de isolar a sua mente das instruções e influências mágicas. Um mestre em Oclumância é capaz de ocultar sentimentos e recordações que confirmam a mentira, conseguindo proferir falsidades na sua presença sem serem detectados. Um mestre em Oclumância é em regras geral é excelente em Legilimância, ou seja, são feiticeiros que conseguem, sob certas circunstâncias, mergulhar nas mentes das suas vítimas e interpretar correctamente os seus achados. Eu própria comecei o ano passado a estudar isto e hoje consigo ter sempre a mente fechada e consigo penetrar na mente da maioria das pessoas, mas leva muito treino e é altamente difícil de fazer, é preciso muito autocontrolo e é necessário saber executar na perfeição feitiços silenciosos.

- Ok então basicamente é saber esconder os pensamentos e ler os dos outros?

- Basicamente…

- Então tu podes-me ensinar?

- Não é seguro que seja eu a ensinar-te, posso ter alguma falha e não consigo resistir ao Voldemort, ele é capaz de conseguir entrar em qualquer mente, foi com ele que a minha mãe aprendeu… É ISSO! Ela pode-te ensinar, porque para além dela só mesmo o Snape para te ensinar…

- Não! O Snape não! O Sirius não sabe?

- Eu acho que sabe o básico e consegue fechar a mente, ou como quem diz, quando lhe apetece! Porque segundo a minha mãe todos os prisioneiros de Azkaban fecham a mente por causa dos Dementores, torna-os mais fortes, mas eu consigo entrar na mente do meu pai facilmente, acho que depende das pessoas. Por exemplo o Rigel já não é tão bom nisto nem a Inês, porque não conseguem distanciarem-se emocionalmente de nada.

- Por favor ensina-me…

A ideia de ir aprender com Snape ou com Bellatrix não lhe parecia tão interessante como aprender com Diana.

- Só o básico porque o resto vais aprender com quem sabia mais que eu.

- Eu amo-te – E ele beijo-a apaixonadamente…

E desfrutaram do beijo o máximo que puderam até que a luta pelo oxigénio venceu.

- A carta Harry! Ou só a acabamos de ler pela manhã!

- Está bem, mas que fique registado que eu queria fazer outras coisas que ler, estamos entendidos?

- Claro que estamos e eu prometo que podemos fazer tudo isso assim que acabamos de ler a carta!

_O Severus poderá ensinar-te ou então a Bella, devo dizer que a Bella é muito melhor e com ela aprenderás muito melhor do que com o Severus. O Voldemort está cada vez a ganhar mais poder, tem cuidado Harry, por favor, a tua mãe e o teu queriam que tu ficasses em segurança e eu também… por favor toma conta de ti e da Diana. Já agora os meus parabéns ao novo casal._

_Beijos Encantados_

_Ella._

- Eu não consigo confiar nela… Não me perguntes porque, mas não consigo! – Harry dizia exasperado.

- Diz-lhe isso!

E então ele pegou num pergaminho e começou a escrever a resposta.

_Ella. Não sei quem és e sinceramente não confio em ti, tens de me dizeres que és, o que queres… Se realmente queres ajudar-me tens de também tu confiar em mim._

_Harry J. Potter_

Pegou na folha e enrolou-a, prendendo-a em seguida à pata da coruja.

- Vamos Hedwig, leva esta carta à Ella por favor.

Abriu a janela e deixou Hedwig voar. Diana sorriu-lhe e abraçou. Beijaram-se ternamente durante um tempo. Ele estava sentado num enorme puff e Diana no seu colo enquanto ela adormecia com as festas no cabelo. Acabaram por rumar cada um ao seu dormitório, porque amanhã seria sábado e teriam o dia inteiro para namorar.

Em Grimmauld Place.

- Cissy! CISSY ONDE ESTÁS!

Andromeda gritava pela irmã mais nova.

- Calma Drô, não é preciso gritar constantemente aos meus ouvidos, eu ainda não sou surda.

- Pois não parece, eu e a Bella estamos fartas de te chamar.

- Estava a tomar banho, posso? – Narcisa estava visivelmente diferente. Havia voltado a usar os vestidos brancos acima do joelho e os cabelos completamente loiros que caiam soltos pelas costas, havia deixado os tão sérios vestidos compridos e sem vida, e voltava a ser a Cissy, a rapariga que arrancava suspiros pela sua beleza á qualquer homem que a visse.

Também Bella deixou aquela roupa horripilante, é claro que sendo uma Black usava constantemente negro, mas optava por calças de ganga escuras e camisolas, bem como vestidos negros "normais" como Andromeda gostava de lhe dizer constantemente. A sua impecável forma física por enquanto mantinha-se, mas ela já notava o ventre proeminente. O curandeiro em St. Mungos tinha-a avisado que deveria comer mais porque tinha peso a menos e o bebé iria precisar que ela estivesse bem.

Claro que está informação para Sirius tinha um peso exagerado, praticamente obrigava Bella a comer um boi ao pequeno-almoço, coisa que não acontecia porque ela lhe gritava a plenos pulmões que "comia o que bem entendia!" e ninguém conseguia pôr mão nela.

Andromeda continuava o seu eterno de papel de irmã mais velha responsável. Apesar de ser uma Black, agora estava mais calma sabendo da segurança da "sua pequena irmã", mas sempre que se falava em Lucius Malfoy ela praticamente mudava de cor, ai se a sua querida mãe Durella Rosier Black a visse brandaria aos céus pela atitude fria e digna de uma Black que a filha mais velha tinha.

- Bella? – Cissy chamava – Amanhã temos que ir ao St. Mungos, para ver o nosso sobrinho ou sobrinha…

- Eu acho que é menino! – Sirius dizia – Eu já tenho a Diana como menina, quero é uma equipa de Quiditch completa!

- Sim e mais nada, talvez suplentes? Ou uma segunda equipa? – Bellatrix ironizava. – Este já vem sem eu sequer pensar convenientemente nele, e tu achas que vais ter mais 20 não!

- Oh Bellinha, meu amor, mais uns menos uns ninguém dá por nada… certo?

- Dou eu e o meu corpo, porque não és tu que vais aumentar dez quilos nem vais ter de estra quase 24 horas em trabalho de parto… era o que mais faltava!

Andromeda e Narcisa riam.

- Tu já tens dois filhos! DOIS! E dão trabalho, como tu bem sabes! Para além disso se queres assim tanto ter filhos, podes começar por ajudar-me a pintar o quarto amanhã. A Cissy e a Drô vão à Diagon-All buscar o que encomendamos juntas. E nós, depois de irmos ao St. Mungos é claro!

- E os quartos dos gémeos! Eles pediram para redecorar aquilo e com toda a razão! Eles estão a viver no antigo quarto dos meus pais. – Sirius dizia – Temos também de dar um jeito no quarto da Inês e do Draco.

- Isso não é necessário! – Narcisa anunciou – Eu estive a procura de casa, e já encontrei uma, agradeço imenso terem-me acolhido aqui, mas eu preciso da minha casa…

- Cissy esta é a tua casa. – Bella dizia – Tu és uma Black e esta é a casa dos Black's…

- Eu sei Bella, e sei bem que posso contar com as duas – Ela olhava para Andromeda e para Bellatrix – Seja para o que for mas eu quero educar a Inês e o Draco numa casa apenas minha, quero passar por isso sozinha, tenho que o fazer, mas vou continuar a passar grande parte do meu tempo aqui com vocês e como o novo membro da família Black, sem dúvida.

- Tu é que sabes, mas quero-te sempre aqui quando houver perigo por perto, sim!

- Claro papá! – Narcisa ironizava com Sirius – E agora já é mais que horas de irmos dormir não, a futura mamã parece estar com sono, é a gravidez faz-lhe isso!

Eles olhavam para Bellatrix que bocejava com imenso sono ligeiramente encostada à Sirius, que também ela ria do comentário da irmã mais nova.

- Outra coisa Cissy, tu não tiveste mais notícias do Malfoy, não?

- Não, nem eu nem o Draco. Ao que parece ele deserdou-o, mas o Draco não parece importar-se muito com isso.

- Vocês também não precisam da fortuna dos Malfoy! Certo?

- Sim! O dinheiro que tenho da minha fortuna pessoal chega para eu viver como a rainha de Inglaterra durante 100 anos! Tal como vocês bem sabem. Para além disso também tenho alguns lotes de terrenos no Norte da Inglaterra que posso vender. E tanto a Inês como o Draco tem contas pessoais em Gringotts feitas por mim durante o meu casamento com o Malfoy, e a Inês herdou também directamente toda a fortuna do Regulus.

- Pois é, a Inês é a única herdeira do Regulus…

- Sim, ele ainda me deixou em testamento a gerência dos negócios que ele tinha no Sul de Inglaterra, à das vassouras, coisa que pôs um gestor a fazer. Todo o dinheiro resultante disso vai para a conta da Inês.

- Alguma vez apareceu o corpo do Regulus? – Sirius perguntou – Vocês sabem um enterro?

- Não. O Voldemort nunca disse o que lhe aconteceu, deduzimos que tivesse morrido quando ele trouxe a varinha do Regulus coberta de sangue dele. Foi horrível!

E o silêncio abateu-se sobre a sala. Vagarosamente desejaram boa noite uns aos outros e rumaram aos respectivos quartos. No entanto algo povoava a mente de Narcisa… Teria Ella razão, seria possível que eles voltarem… Não Voldemort sabia bem que não!

**Ora, aqui está um novo capítulo, fresquinho! Espero que gostem e que continuem a comentar. BEIJOS MAGICOS**

**SofiaBellatrixBlack.**


	11. Smile! Life is a picture

Capítulo 11

Em St. Mungos…

Bellatrix esperava pela consulta, as duas irmãs tiveram de ir mais cedo para a Diagon-All uma vez que houve um problema com o berço e com os restantes adereços, e sendo as duas uma Black's com uma imensa capacidade argumentativa, pela hora que chegasse a casa teria tudo no quarto que haviam destinado à si.

Sirius por seu turno estava bastante ansioso, era naquele dia que iriam saber se era uma menina ou um menino… Ele queria um menino. Verdade seja dita que no Verão Sirius se havia divertido imenso jogado Quidditch com Rigel e ocasionalmente com Diana, este parecia ter-se afeiçoado a ele bastante, e ele amava-o por isso, amava também Diana, com o seu enorme sorriso e olhos resplandecentes, com aquela maneira de ser explosiva e ao mesmo tempo doce e meiga, ela era a menina dos olhos dele, a menina que ele devia proteger de todos os namorados que pudessem ronda-la que não eram poucos…

Eram gémeos e apresentavam as suas parecenças. Os mesmos cabelos negros, os mesmos olhos, herdados dele… Eles eram uma mistura perfeita dele e de Bella, mas aquele bebé ia consolidar a família deles, iria fazer o que tivesse ao seu alcance para proteger todos e sabia bem que Bella iria fazer o mesmo.

- Mr. e Mrs. Black, por favor podem entrar.

O curandeiro finalmente chamou-os. Sentaram-se nas enormes cadeiras que ali existiam.

- Já tenho o resultado do exame mágico que realizamos. Devo dizer que tudo está bem como o vosso bebé. Ele parece ser um rapaz forte.

Ele sorriu. Sim, Sirius tinha um sorriso de orelha a orelha rasgado. Um rapaz, um menino para ele e Bella, um irmão para Rigel e Diana.

- Eu disse-te – Ele não pode evitar dize-lo – É um menino.

- Cala-te… - Bella detestava não ter razão, mas ele não queria nem saber, pegou-a pela cintura e beijo-a ali mesmo no meio do hall de entrada do salão nobre. – Eu amo-te Bellatrix Black.

- Eu também te amo Sirius Black.

Em Hogwarts

O dia adivinhava-se o melhor dos últimos tempo, milagrosamente o sol escuro de Outono dava lugar ao fantástico manto branco que começava a cobrir a escola, era muito raro cair neve ainda em inicio de Outubro, mas o tempo frio tinha feito um verdadeiro milagre. Os olhos de Inês caiam naquele enorme e belíssimo manto branco. Os seus cabelos loiros caiam direitos até aos ombros, os olhos azuis brilhavam intensamente e as mãos agora protegidas por umas luvas brancas de lã esfriavam constantemente.

Era sábado e tinha pouco para fazer, talvez fosse na visita á Hogmead… Mas ir fazer de vela não lhe estava a parecer bem, ela adorava o facto das amigas terem namorado mas detestava ser vela… Continuava perdida em pensamentos quando sentiu o cheiro a café…

- Bom dia Inêsita… - Rigel aproximava-se, também ele usava o espesso manto de inverno e umas luvas negras, trazia duas chávenas de café nas mãos. – Achei que estavas a precisar.

- E acertaste em cheio! – Ela sorri. – Então vais à Hogmead hoje?

- Não sei – Inês começou – Tenho pouca vontade de ir sozinha, e de fazer de vela nem pensar.

Rigel riu da cara da prima, mas afinal o seu problema tinha solução.

- Não seja por isso, vens comigo!

- Sim, contigo e com a tua nova conquista, a Daisy Lennon. – Ela ria – Acho que fico mesmo por Hogwarts.

- Nope, eu já não ando com ela, era chata como o caraças! Prefiro ir contigo de qualquer maneira, então aceitas?

- Se é assim, aceito.

Ficaram assim mais um bocado, rindo e contando piadas. Discutindo os recentes acontecimentos na família e sobretudo aproveitando os poucos momentos de descontracção que tinham.

Voltaram ao salão nobre quando já o resto dos amigos lá se encontrava. Sentaram-se na mesa e já podia ver Sofia a levantar-se…

- Não comes Sofia?

- Ah não tenho grande fome… - Ela respondeu ao irmão. Sofia sempre comerá pouco mas nos últimos tempos isso tinha-se agravado drasticamente. E Draco já tinha reparado nisso, por isso antes de se levantar pegou numa maçã verde e levou-a consigo!

- Bom dia amor. – Sofia dizia enquanto Draco a beijava.

- Toma. – Ele estendeu-lhe a maçã. – E nem te atrevas a dizer que não tens fome.

- Ah mas eu não tenho.

- Pois a dias que não comes comida decente, saltas refeições e estavas visivelmente mais magra.

- Que exagero, é só que com este trabalho todo não tenho tido tempo para comer.

- Ora vês, hoje tens tempo, muito tempo para comeres tudo o que quiseres. Porque vamos comer os dois hoje num restaurante novo que há em Hogmead.

- Jura! – Ela sorriu – Tão querido, claro que eu como. Mas eu não gosto de maçãs verdes, tem paciência!

Ela sorria da cara dele. Saíram em direcção aos enormes campos cobertos pelo fino manto branco.

…

Já eram quase onze horas quando saíram dali em direcção ao pequeno vilarejo. O recente manto branco tornava o caminho mais fascinante do que era, podia avistar-se os telhados das casas pintados de branco, Rigel e Inês riam de quase tudo e diziam piadas sem nexo nenhum, mas aquilo era mesmo para ser assim parvo e sem sentido.

Rigel caminhava descontraído, a camisa semi-aberta fora das calças negras do uniforme, parecia que o frio não se fazia sentir. Os lindíssimos olhos azuis-acinzentados e os cabelos negros que insistiam em cair pelos olhos, davam-lhe o ar mais lindo que era possível. E ao longo dos anos o incessante treino de Quidditch tinha-lhe dado um corpo maravilhoso.

Era bastante parecido ao pai, mil e uma namoradas diferentes e conseguia arrebatar qualquer coração, para além disso podia dizer que Sirius era mais parecido ao pai que Harry à James.

Inês podia sentir os olhares de cobiça que lhe lançavam por estar ao lado de Rigel, mas ela era todos uma grandessíssimas parvas, eles eram como irmãos e divertiam-se assim de tudo.

Passaram pela loja de doces, e como não podia deixar de ser, empanturraram-se com varinhas de acaçuz, pastilhas mirabolantes, sapos de chocolate, feijões de todos os sabores da Bertie Boot e é claro Inês não podia deixar de sair sem comprar rebuçados encantados, os melhores doces para ela.

Sentaram-se depois no "três vassouras", e pediram duas cervejas amanteigadas e divertiam-se enquanto faziam as previsões necessárias para o trabalho de adivinhação.

- Eu disse que isto ia ser divertido, não há melhor que rir e comer doces.

Inês ria satisfeita, ele tinha a sua razão, aqui era realmente divertido, fazia-lhe lembrar a sua infância, onde tudo era brincadeira…

- Pois é querido primo, talvez tenhas uma certa razão.

Riam quando avistaram ao fundo Diana e Harry que namoravam e trocavam aqueles sorrisinhos próprios dos idiotas apaixonados… Mas a frente reparam em Draco e Sofia, que almoçavam no novo restaurante que tinha aberto ali, pareciam bastante felizes.

- Eu adoro a ideia delas namorarem, mas detesto ter se servir de vela. Juro que até ando mais com a Hermione do que com ela.

- E eu sozinho… bem sozinho é como quem diz… - Ele sorriu. – Mas confesso que já me irrita um bocado todo aquele mel…

Continuavam a rir principalmente das idiotices que fizeram com a máquina fotográfica magica, sim porque aquelas fotos tinham de tudo menos pessoas normais. Eram de chorar a rir.

Decidiram ir mais tarde comer uma sandes ao três vassouras, já que passava largamente da hora de almoço, e como Inês insistia em dizer "doces não são almoço de ninguém".

O resto do dia foi bastante divertido, mais tarde juntaram-se a Ron e Hermione e com aquela máquina fotográfica, tiram milhentas fotografias. Retomaram ao castelo os quatro enquanto Ron e Inês faziam caretas e tiravam fotos, enquanto Rigel ria das figuras tristes e fazia também algumas, Hermione limitava-se a rir a bandeiras despregadas das tristes figuras dos restantes.

Diana e Harry ainda se encontravam a meio do caminho para Hogwarts e a vontade de ir era bastante pouca, andavam de mão dada e embora fosse óptimo andarem juntos e livres de todas aquelas habituais preocupações o cansaço já começava a pesar, principalmente em Diana. Contudo mantinha-se firme e não dizia uma única palavra relativamente a isso.

Quando finalmente chegaram, dirigiram-se ao castelo, já devia ser um cinco da tarde e o dia parecia estar dar lugar a noite.

Reuniram-se todos na sala comum dos Gryffindor. Sofia despedia-se de Draco à porta enquanto os restantes já se encontravam na galhofa.

- Oi desaparecidos – Disse para Inês e Rigel – Divertiram-se?

- Ah muito! – Inês ainda ria das figuras tristes de Ron nas fotografias. – Não foi Rigel?

- Muito mesmo – Ela começou a rir com Hermione, Ron e Inês e ninguém parecia compreender, mas riam também.

- Já temos professor de Defesa Contra Magia Negra? – Diana perguntou – Ouvi dizer que a McGonnald não pode continuar a dar aulas nem o Snape… Tem o horário sobrecarregado.

- Ah pois é! Já temos professor, vai ser anunciado hoje, mas o Dumbledor parece muito feliz com a escolha. – Hermione comentou – Ele disse-nos, quando estávamos a passar ao pé da grande escadaria que já tínhamos professor e que iriamos gostar muito dele.

- Quem será?

Meia hora mais tarde desceram da sala comum e dirigiram-se ao salão nobre, Inês trazia a tão famosa câmara e agora tirava fotos a todos na maior das descontracções, quando finalmente chegaram ao hall de entrada, avistam Draco.

- SORRI MANO! – Inês disse alto, tirando-lhe uma fotografia em seguida sem que lhe desse tempo para poder pensar. A foto ficou bastante estranha, um olhar espantado e meio ofuscado pelo brilho intenso da máquina.

- Sinceramente Inês, pareces o Colin quando andava atrás do Harry no segundo ano e apanhou o Ron a vomitar lesmas. – Hermione lembrou e Draco não pode evitar rir. Afinal havia sido ele o causador disso, a situação não havia sido feliz tendo em conta toda a situação mas o resultado era satisfatório, porque ver Ron Weasley vomitar lesmas era sempre divertido.

Ron por sua vez fechou a cara, porque para ele aquela era uma experiência a não repetir. Seguiram então para dentro do salão nobre, tudo estava pronto para o jantar que ainda não estava servido, mas Dumbledor já se preparava para o seu tão famoso discurso. Sentaram-se todos e então Dumbledor começou a falar.

- Boa noite a todos. – Disse com o seu imenso sorriso – Tenho finalmente o prazer de apresentar o novo professor de Defesa Contra Magia Negra, apesar da minha escolha vós parecer estranha, creio que será a mais adequada. A pessoa que aceitou o cargo é dona de um talento invejável e também ela estudou aqui em Hogwarts, em Slytherin. - Ouvisse um som de felicidade perante aquilo, mas Dumbledor prosseguiu – Apesar de estar longe de Inglaterra e do mundo mágico comum que conhecemos é uma das mais brilhantes feiticeiras que alguma vez tive o prazer de conhecer. Dêem as boas vindas a vossa nova professora de Defesa Contra Magia Negra – Alexis Black.

E fez um enorme silêncio, enquanto a professora de aparência lindíssima, se levantava da mesa, os cabelos negros ligeiramente ondulados brilhavam a luz esplendorosa do salão. Os olhos negros enormes rasgavam a aparência branca. Era bastante parecida à Andromeda. Inês pôs a mão a boca e arregalou os olhos. _Alexis Black… Alexis Black, não podia ser?_

A nova professora viu o olhar da rapariga, mas inicialmente não a reconheceu, afinal Inês não era a típica Black de aparência, mas viu o colar, o colar de Narcisa, não podia ser.

- Muito bem, agora que já têm professora de Defesa Contra Magia Negra, apenas vos desejo que se esforcem ao máximo nas aulas e que se divirtam.

O jantar prosseguiu calmo, ainda com Inês meia atónica. Ela não podia ser. Ela tinha-se ido embora. Ela era dada com desaparecida á mais de dezassete anos.

- Diana tu sabes quem é ela?

- Nope, porque é que perguntas? – Diana ainda não tinha pensado bem no nome da nova professora.

- Alexis Black? Não te diz nada? – Ela continuava.

- Não por ser Black, talvez haja mais alguma família com o nome Black.

- Não parva! – Inês começou – Aquela é a Alexandria Rosier Black. A nossa tia!

- O QUÊ?

Diana imediatamente olhou para a mesa dos professores e observou as parecenças entre ela e a mãe. Mais ainda com a tia Andromeda.

- Mas ela não tinha sido dada com morta, desapareceu á mais de dezassete anos!

- Sim, mas é ela. – Inês insistia. – Olha para o braço esquerdo, tem a nossa marca.

E realmente estava lá, o brasão da família Black, imponente.

- Temos de avisar depressa a mãe e as tias – Rigel dizia para Diana – Espero que eu tenho aqui uma coisa que nos será útil.

E de dentro do bolso do pesado manto de inverno, Rigel tirou um espelho.

- Não achas que pode deixar para mais tarde essa mania de te veres ao espelho! – Diana dizia exasperada. – Por favor Rigel, sê sensato.

- Cala-te! Tu nem fazes ideia. – Ele começou – Pai! Pai! Sou eu o Rigel.

E do nada, a cara de Sirius podia-se ver do outro lado do espelho.

- Filho, aconteceu alguma coisa. Estão bem? – Rigel trazia uma cara preocupada. – Filho fala!

- Pai a Inês descobriu uma coisa, que acho que vai mudar muito na nossa família.

- Rigel, por amor de Merlim, fala. – O pai começava a ficar preocupado, afinal Rigel não costumava ser tão sério.

- Chama a mãe e as tias se estiverem ai.

Ele acenou e chamou-as. Segundos depois lá estavam elas.

- A Inês descobriu uma coisa importante. Vou desviar o espelho e poderão observar por vocês próprias.

E ao virar o espelho discretamente, ela poderão ver Alexis, a irmã mais nova viva. Estava muito parecida com Andromeda.

- Alexis? – Andromeda sussurrou – Não pode ser.

- Rigel. – A mãe falou-lhe - Não digas nada nem faças nada, nem nenhum de vocês, amanhã pela manhã estaremos ai, venham ter connosco ao hall de entrada por volta das oito da manhã. Falem com o Draco. Tenham cuidado e não se metam em sarilhos até a manhã, por favor.

- Sim, mãe. – Diana e Rigel disseram em coro. – Beijos.

E assim foi. O espelho voltou ao normal e nada disseram ou comentaram. Porque o dia seguinte adivinhara-se cheio de emoções forte e voltas ao passado.

**Olá! Espero que gostem deste novo capítulo, e já respondendo, a Ella não é a Alexis. A Alexis vai trazer muitas aventuras a este grupo de amigos e vai prepara-los para o futuro. No próximo capítulo que postarei entre esta noite o amanhã, vai explicar melhor o passado dela e porque é que ela foi dada como desaparecida e posteriormente como morta.**

**Espero que gostem e que continuem a comentar. **

**Beijos cheios de magia**

**SofiaBellatrixBlack**


	12. Cissy's Hope

Capítulo 12

E no dia seguinte Diana foi a primeira a acordar. Abriu rapidamente as cortinas vermelhas da janela e disse alto e bom som "ACORDEM!"

Vestiu-se num abrir e fechar de olhos e antes de sair entrou pelo dormitório dos rapazes a dentro, e abriu bruscamente a janelas. Deu um beijo em Harry e saiu a correr apenas dizendo "Estou no hall de entrada."

Saiu disparada e em menos de cinco minutos estava a descer as últimas e deu de caras com o pai, que irritava Severus Snape, com a "querida" alcunha de Snivellus.

- PAI! PAI! – Diana parecia mais feliz do que nunca por vê-lo. Abraçou-o fortemente e Sirius esqueceu-se completamente do Snivellus e do seu ar enfurecido, ele ia levantar a varinha e amaldiçoa-lo se não fosse Rigel.

-_ Expelliarmus _– Imediatamente a varinha de Snape voa uns belos quatro metros, Rigel imediatamente guarda a varinha no bolso.

- BLACK! DETENÇÃO POR ATACAR UM PROFESSOR E EU JURO QUE TU ÉS EXPULSO AINDA HOJE…

- Severus! – McGonnald parecia intervir – O Mr. Black apenas evitou uma batalha entre ti e o Sirius, não vai ser expulso muito menos vai sofrer detenção!

Rigel parecia respirar bem fundo! Estava livre, mas o olhar repreendedor de McGonnald não o fazia esquecer que ia ouvir uma boa reprimenda quando tudo aquilo estivesse acabado.

- Ou menos a equipa devia…

Mas ele foi interrompido pela grandiosa entrada do Professor Dumbledor.

- Vinte e cinco pontos para Gryffindor pelo magnífico feitiço efectuado pelo Mr. Black e menos dez pontos por ter sido feito num professor. Espero ter tomado todas as medidas acertadas Severus… Muito bem, avisaram-me que estariam aqui, mas antes de mais… Permite-me Sirius que te de as boas novas… Onde está a Bella?

- Aqui mesmo Dumbledor. – Bella acabava de entrar seguida das irmãs, Narcisa que conversava com Inês e Draco e de Andromeda que tinha um rosto preocupado e confuso.

Ele sorriu abertamente, recomeçando.

- Bellatrix tenho todo o prazer em comunicar-te que foste absolvida de todas as acusações, pois esclareci todo o ministério que era espiã ao serviço da Ordem e que nada tiveste a ver com a tortura e incapacidade permanente de Frank e Alice Longbotton.

E o queixo de Snape só não caiu ao chão porque estava seguro! Como! Serviço da Ordem!

- Mas… - Snape começou mas foi imediatamente calado por um sonoro "Snivellus" em tom ameaçador de Sirius.

- Bem desde de já deixo ficar os meus parabéns pela liberdade recém-adquirida, contudo aconselharia a não andares por ai a divulgar isto Bella, ainda há pessoas que não acreditam! E Sirius por favor mantem-te em casa até o processo que tenho em mãos estar concluído. Foi muito difícil conseguir isto para a Bella com provas, irá ser muito difícil conseguir para ti sem provas, o que significa que sem o Peter capturado será quase impossível!

- Mas se o Pettigrew for apanhado, será mais fácil! Certo?

E antes que surgisse explicação McGonnald "salta" logo.

- NEM SE ATREVA! SE EU POR ACASO SEI QUE ALGUM DE VOCÊS PENSA EM IR ATRÁS SEJA DE QUEM FOR QUE NÃO DEVA, TRATAREI IMEDIATAMENTE DE VOS FECHAR NA TORRE SUL ATÉ QUE A VOSSA CABECINHA FIQUE LIVRE DE PENSAMENTOS SUICIDAS! ESTAMOS ENTENDIDOS MR. BLACK, PARA ALÉM DE ME CERTIFICAR QUE NÃO VOLTA A JOGAR QUIDDITCH ATÉ AO RESTO DA SUA ESTADIA EM HOGWARTS! QUALQUER UM DE VÔCES!

- Sim professora. – O coro parecia bem ensaiado mas os sorrisos travessos demonstravam que as ameaças já não surtiam qualquer efeito.

- Muito bem, voltando ao assunto que vos trás cá! – Dumbledor começou – A Alexandria aceitou, depois de muitos pedidos incessantes meus trabalhar aqui com professora de Defesa Contra Magia Negra.

- Dumbledor diga. Onde é que ela está! Onde está a Alexandria?

- Não precisas de perguntar mais por mim Drô. Estou aqui.

E a professora de longos cabelos tão iguais aos da irmã mais velha, e os olhos tão negros com o céu escuro. Alexandria "Alexis" Rosier Black era a irmã mais nova das Black, com apenas dois anos de diferença de Narcisa. Agora com 32 anos Alexis estava lindíssima.

- Alexis… minha pequena Alexandria. – E pronto, eram naquele pequenos momentos que Andromeda parecia a Mrs. Weasley, abraçou fortemente a irmã mais nova que ela quase.

- Andromeda, por mais saudades que eu tivesse tuas estás a sufocar-me! – Alexis dizia – Bella? Cissy? Façam alguma coisa.

E foi ainda pior. Narcisa juntou-se a Andromeda, pareciam sufoca-la ainda mais e se não fosse Bella provavelmente isso teria acontecido.

- Alexandria, eu quero saber o que se passou! Porque é que tu desapareceste! Eu quero saber agora!

- Eu não conseguia… - Alexandria começou a despejar tudo o que sabia mas foi interrompida por Sirius. – Acho que devíamos continuar esta conversa num local mais privado, suponho que tens um gabinete. Seriam melhor continuarmos esta conversa lá, se não houver problema é claro.

- Suponho que não. Professora McGonnald, professor Snape, meninos vamos até ao salão nobre tomar o pequeno-almoço…

E deixando os alunos saírem antes que pudessem reclamar mais alguma coisa.

- Alexis, que aconteceu? – De um lado sentou-se Andromeda e do outro lado Narcisa, Bella ficou em pé da irmã mais nova.

- Vamos Alexandria, fala – Bellatrix dizia – Agora podes dizer.

- Bella… Bem acho que vocês merecem uma explicação. E antes de mais deixo aqui o meu pedido de desculpas por ter desaparecido e nunca tenha dado notícias, mas eu não pode nem tive tempo para dizer algo naquela noite.

- O que aconteceu na noite em que desapareceste. Nós pensamos que tinhas morrido Alexis. Eu vi. Eu vi o sangue! Era tanto e só podia ser teu.

- Calma Cissy, algum desse sangue era sim meu, mas a maioria era de outra pessoa.

- De quem? – Cissy perguntava – Nessa noite estamos todos a jantar na sala, só faltavas tu e o…

- Sim, Cissy, faltava eu e o Regulus!

- Mas ele morreu! Ele tinha morrido uma semana antes! Eu depois vi o Voldemort voltar com a varinha dele coberta…

- Coberta de sangue! Coberta pelo meu sangue e pelo do Regulus.

- Espera, mas assim.

- Sim, o Regulus ainda estava vivo nesse dias e muitos seguintes.

- Onde é que está o Regulus!

- Não sei Cissy, nós vivemos na mesma casa quase três anos, houve depois uma noite em que ele disse que tinha de fazer algo para reparar o mal que tinha feito, para criar um futuro melhor para a vossa filha. Eu só falava em ti e na Inês quando saiu, e eu nem sabia bem quem era…

- A Inês é a nossa filha.

- Sim, ele deixou-me uma carta a explicar o porque de toda aquela situação! Ele quando voltou a casa estava cheio de sangue…

- É assim, eu ainda nem percebi como é que tu desapareceste e o que é que o Regulus tem haver com isso! – Bellatrix dizia. Sentou-se em frente a ela numa pequena mesa. – Alexandria o que aconteceu no teu quarto. A parede foi destruída e o quarto estava coberto de sangue fresco! Eu vi Alexandria, mas não entendo como é que aquilo aconteceu?

-Sim Bella, eu explico. Então naquela noite, eu estava a arranjar-me para poder descer quando ouço alguém a bater a minha janela, olhei para lá, quando vi o Regulus. Estava num estado miserável, cheio de sangue, com as roupas todas rasgadas e os cabelos ensopados em sangue. Estava horrível, mal o reconheci! Quando o reconheci quase que gritei mas ele pôs a mão na boca, podia sentir o cheiro nojento a sangue! Era horrível! Pedi-lhe que me contasse o que lhe havia acontecido, mas ele insistiu que não podia dizer. Disse que se ia embora e pediu-me que te entregasse uma carta, disse-lhe que não, que se devia recompor e lutar por ti, mas ele dizia que não podia. Que não te podia pôr-te em perigo! Porque tu eras tudo para ele, Cissy. Arrumou meia dúzia de roupa numa mochila e quando ia a desaparecer pedi-lhe que me deixasse ir com ele, apenas por uns tempos, para aclarar as ideias e para me certificar de que ele ficava bem. Mas de repente fomos atacados, fiquei bastante ferida, e o Regulus também, mas ainda assim, quando Voldemort rebentou com a parede da frente consegui fugir com o Regulus, aparatei numa ilha no sul de Inglaterra esta muito fraca e o Regulus mesmo assim conseguiu cuidar de mim e manter-me viva e longe de Londres, onde estaríamos ambos em perigo! Demorou três anos até que ficássemos ambos recuperados totalmente, e quando voltei a Londres vi a Cissy ao lado do Malfoy na Diagon-All. Voldemort já tinha caído ao que parecia, mas tu estavas com ele e o Regulus decidiu voltar para Sunrise, a ilha onde ficamos, procurei-te Bella. Pensei que estivesses com Sirius, quando li uma noticia no Profeta Diário dizendo que ambos trabalhavam para o Voldemort e que tinha sido sentenciados a passar o resto da vida em Azkaban, tudo estava ao contrário! Nada era suposto ser o que era. Voltei passado dois meses a Sunrise. Vivi lá com o Regulus durante quase dois anos com ele. Todo os ano, contudo, o Regulus deslocava-se ao Açores, para ver a filha, acho que nunca se aproximou dela, mas gostava de a ver. Dizia que se parecia bastante contigo, e que era linda. E que um dia mais tarde iria ficar com ela. Foi num desses dias que ele desapareceu, levou tudo com ele, e quando acordei de manhã não o vi, já lá vão quase nove anos.

-Mas... - As lágrimas de Cissy escorriam sem pensar – Ele sempre me amou! E só por minha causa que ele...

- Morreu? Não sei Cissy, o Regulus não ia desaparecer assim novamente. Mas morreu... não faço a mínima ideia. Gosto de pensar que ele ainda está vivo algures, mas tentei feitiços de localização e nunca o encontrei. Se está vivo está bem escondido.

- Mas tentaram localiza-lo. De certo que és uma feiticeira excelente Alexis, mas Dumbledor poderia tentar...

- Sim Bella, ele tentou, e apesar de Dumbledor ser o feiticeiro mais poderoso que o mundo alguma vez viu, também não conseguiu localizar. O Regulus é um Black, basta-lhe uma gota do seu sangue e ninguém o consegue localizar.- Então ele pode estar vivo – Os olhos de Cissy brilhavam de expectativa, o grande amor da sua vida poderia estar vivo, poderiam ainda ser felizes.

- Cissy por favor sê razoável e não te desiludas, ele pode estar morto, o que é mais provável. Tu sabes bem disso.

Todos se calaram, tu aquilo não fazia muito sentido. Ela queria Regulus ao seu lado, mas já há tanto tempo que se tinha habituado a ideia de que ele estaria morto.

- Regulus provavelmente está morto e a culpa é dele, inteiramente dele. Eu avisei-o tantas vezes, que juntar-se ao Voldemort era uma tarefa para a vida. Eu disse-lhe tantas vezes, mas ele queria, queria ser mais um estúpido sangue-puro que não têm ideias nem princípios, e ele sabia, sabia que tinha uma filha e que teria de cuidar dela, mas não continuou.

- Tu não sabes! Sabes porque é que ele queria fugir, porque foi ele que arruinou o plano de Voldemort de tomar conta do ministério. Foi ele que lutou e que armou uma cilada ao Voldemort, foi por isso que ele foi atrás do Regulus para o matar. Porque ele o traiu em nome da Liberdade, em nome da filha e de um futuro melhor para ela. Nunca ponhas em causa o amor que o Regulus tinha pela filha ou pela Cissy, porque era o amor mais verdadeiro que eu alguma vez vi, e tenho a certeza que ninguém conseguiria amar como ele amou e sacrificar o que ele sacrificou em nome da filha. Ele deu a vida dele em nome de uma liberdade. Ele dava a vida dele por ti Sirius, porque ele sabia que tu o odiavas mas mesmo assim ele adorava-te e idolatrizar-te, e agora olhando bem, começo a pensar se aquilo realmente valeu a pena.

Sirius calou-se, não queria ripostar, mas as palavras da prima ecoavam na sua cabeça. Regulus adorava-o. E lutará no lugar certo, havia sido corajoso e fiel, tal como ele o havia ensinado.

Andromeda decidiu falar, afinal com Bella ao lado de Sirius falando-lhe baixo e confortando-o.

- Devíamos manter-nos isto em segredo. É o melhor a fazer, afinal a Inês já passou por muito e devia ser protegida, pelo menos enquanto não tenhamos certezas da morte ou não de Regulus.

**Pois é! Aqui está um capítulo novo, espero que gostem e que comentem. Já agora, mil desculpas pelo atraso, mas como o novo e último filme do Harry Potter quase a estrear em Portugal, tenho andado fascinada com isso.**

**No meu perfil, já tenho a capa desta fic, e algumas montagens com fotos das personagens, acho que ficou giro e gostava de algum fedback.**

**Se este capítulo parecer meio confuso nas data digam que eu explico melhor. Beijos cheios de magia e com sabor a sapos de chocolate.**

**SofiaBellatrixBlack**


	13. It's Christmas Time

Capítulo 13

O dia foi passado rapidamente, estiveram com os mais velhos até a hora de almoço quando ele partiram. Diana estava bastante desconfiada. Afinal tanta coisa, e a tia Narcisa com os olhos extremamente vermelhos de chorar porque tinham reencontrado a irmã mais nova. Bellatrix tentou segurar a filha, dizendo-lhe que nada se passava e que eram coisas da sua cabeça mas aquilo não parecia convencer Diana.

No entretanto gostaram bastante de Alexis... Ele parecia bastante simpática, e talvez naquele ano pudessem ter aulas de Defesa Contra Magia Negra convenientes.

_Três meses depois..._

Pois era, a quase uma semana das férias de Natal tudo parecia encaminhado. As férias seriam em Grimmauld Place, o quartel da Ordem já estava localizado noutro sítio. Já Inês e Draco passariam a consoada com em Grimmauld Place, mas o restantes dias na nova casa dele. Estavam bastante curiosos relativamente a isso.

- Pois é! Daqui a umas horas estaremos no comboio em direcção a Londres, e em direcção as férias de Natal.

- As merecidas férias de Natal. Mas posso esperar por elas. E já viram que ainda não tivemos sinal de Voldemort nem das suas idiotices! - Rigel dizia – Os pais devem estar bastante descançados.

- Oh sim, a tia Bellatrix deve estar radiante contigo Rigel, principalmente por teres apanhados apenas vinte e duas detenções por fazer as cabeças do Slytherin duplicarem de tamanho, por amaldiçoares o Michael Connor e faze-lo ficar roxo e preto durante quase três dias! Sim deve estar simplesmente maravilhada.

- O meu pai ficou bastante orgulhoso!

- Claro que o tio fica, ele era igual! Ou pior, mas mesmo assim, o melhor que tu tinha a fazer era portaste bem!

- Ná! Isso é para ti que és certinha! Eu só gosto de me divertir e eu só faço essa coisa para demonstrar que eles serem de uma grande inspiração para mim. Pratico feitiços que não poderia se eles não existissem!

- Tu és depressível! E com falta de valores! Eu devia dar-te detenções. Afinal eu só uma perfeita.

- Há pois é! Mas não fazes porque eu sou lindo e maravilhoso!

Todos riam. E Inês tirou do saco a tão famosa câmara.

- Lá estás tu com essa maldita câmara! - Draco dizia – Quantas fotos é que tu tiraste com ela.

- Mais de cem! - Ela ria – SORRIAM!

E posicionado a câmara juntou-se ao grupo tirando uma foto de grupo.

Diana encontrava-se no colo de Harry sorrindo feliz, Inês sentou-se entre Rigel e Draco, Sofia sentava-se junto ao Draco e Hermione e Ron por sua vez estava sentado no banco junto a janela.

Todos sorriam mas nem faziam ideia do que estava para vir.

Quando finalmente chegaram a estação, todos ficaram felizes por se reencontrarem, afinal já fazia quase três meses que não viam os pais, Diana sentia-se em casa, sentia saudades dos pais por mais que não gostasse de o demonstrar, e de alguma maneira ver a mãe a sua espera, como uma pessoa livre. Ele pouco estava importada com a atenção que os outros lhe davam, com os olhar de descrédito e de ódio que muitos sentiam. Mas eles sentia-se feliz, principalmente Diana.

- Vamos então! - Mr. Weasley com Ron e Ginny ao seu lado disse sentido os olhares de muitos outros pais sobre Bellatrix.

- Sim, é melhor.

E assim foi. Atravessaram a plataforma 9 e ¾ e em direcção a casa. Despediram-se rapidamente e Diana e os pais seguiram. Harry ficaria com os Weasley este Natal, afinal passará pouco tempo com Ron e Hermione e tinha saudades deles. Ficaria contudo com eles na última semana com eles em Grimmauld Place.

– - Mãe. A Inês não fica connosco? - Diana perguntava. Ainda fazia diferença a Bellatrix ouvir a palavra "mãe", era bom, sentia que nunca mais iria ficar sozinha, Diana era linda, segundo Sirus muito parecida com Bella, o mesmo feitio, a mesma determinação, e sem dúvida a mesma beleza. Rigel por seu lado parecia-se com ele, apesar de todos dizerem que ele e Bella eram parecidos, Rigel era mais calmo que Diana, mais fácil.

Eles podiam ir de carro, sim podiam mas Bellatrix detestava andar a passo de caracol quando podia "voar".

- Rigel! Diana! Agarrem os meus braços. Vá!

E assim foi. Em menos de nada estavam em casa e Bellatrix podia ver a cara dos filhos meios "abananados" com a atribulada e inesperada viagem.

- Acabamos de aparatar? - Perguntou Diana Parabéns querida! Acabaste de aparatar pela primeira vez! Devo dizer que a maioria vomita ou então desmaia. Vocês portaram-se bem. Muito bem devo dizer!

Já recompostos dirigiram-se a sala. E lá estava ele. Sirius lia descansado o Profeta Diário, parecia não ter dado pela presença deles.

- Pai! - Diana disse

- Oi crianças!

Rigel e Diana sentou-se ao lado dele no enorme e ostentoso sofá da sala de estar dos Black. Tudo naquela casa estava completamente diferente do que ambos tinham conhecido no inicio das férias. Bellatrix tinha alguma coisa haver com toda aquela mudança. Até Sirius estava diferente, tinha perdido aquele aspecto magro e fraco que tinha ganho em Azkaban, tinha voltado a tão esperada postura um tanto ou quanto confiante e sarcástica. Bellatrix também estava diferente, lembrava as fotografias dela que existiam pela casa. Cabelos extremamente negros, olhos azuis-escuros, pele branca... e tudo nela brilhava, talvez devido a gravidez, mas ela brilhava principalmente quando estava com Sirius, ao seu lado ela sorria sempre, ela brilhava de cada vez que ele olhava para ela com o tão apaixonado olhar. Sempre doce... sempre meigo.

- Pai e depois eu tive de ir tirar o Rigel de lá senão o Snape fazia-o em picadinho! - Diana contava ao pai a última alhada de Rigel e Sirius ria dos filhos, porque apesar de saber que era errado, aquilo trazia-lhe vida, trazia-lhe algo que sempre desejo mas que nunca teve, uma família. Eles eram uma família, ele, Bella, Rigel e Diana e o bebé que deveria nascer em Fevereiro.

- Mãe eu e o Rigel gostaríamos de ir a Diagon-All fazer algumas compras para o Natal, achas que dá para nós irmos?

- Acho que sim. Para além disso também perciso de ir tratar de algumas coisas que tenho pendentes. Tu vens Sirius?

- Claro que sim, estou farto de aqui estar.

- Mas o professor Dumbledor disse que devias premanecer em casa, afinal só tens liberdade condicionada e...

- Exactamente, liberdade condicionada! Posso ir a Diagon-All quando quiser e bem me apetecer!

- Se achas? - Diana disse – Mas nós já temos tudo encomendado. E só mesmo pagar e ir embora, certo Rigel?

- Sim, não vai levar grande tempo!

O jantar deles foi fantástico, Keatcher preparou a sala de jantar onde normalmente ninguém jantava. Contaram-se piadas e falou-se é claro no próximo jogo de Quidditch dos Gryffindor contra os Ravenclaw. Claro sendo Diana chaser da equipa e Rigel o novo keeper da equipa teriam treinos naquele ano exaustivos!

- Tudo é muito engraçado, mas quem será o novo capitão de equipa?

Com a saída da Angelina, não faço a mínima ideia! Mas deve ficar o Harry, é ele que está a mais tempo na equipa.

- Ele e tu! - Dizia Rigel – Tu estás lá desde do segundo ano!

- Sim, mas ele está desde do primeiro, decerto que vai ficar com o lugar de capitão e sinceramente não me está a parecer que queira perder muito tempo a planear jogos e treinos! Tenho mais que fazer!

- Ah pois, este ano vocês tem OWL's! Espero que tenham andado a estudar!

Claro que Bellatrix tinha de se lembrar. Apesar de tanto Diana com Rigel serem alunos esplêndidos em todas as matérias, tinha de vir aquela conversa.

- Nós estudamos! - Diana defendia-se – Eu e o Rigel estamos entre os melhores alunos daquela escola. Eu fiquei em segundo lugar na lista dos melhores alunos, a minha frente só ficou a Inês! Eu só uma excelente aluna! E o Rigel também!

- Acredito plenamente Diana! - Bellatrix dizia – Mas estudar nunca fez mal a ninguém!

- Falando em saber mais e estudar... - Diana começou – Há algum tempo que tenho vindo a estudar e desenvolver a minha capacidade de Oclumância e de Legilimância, mas...

- Mas há coisas que não consegues sozinha!

- Exactamente! - Diana começou – Não consigo fazer a chamada "memória selectiva" consigo entrar na mente de qualquer pessoa mas só vejo o que me aparece, não consigo ir directa ao que quero! É me extremamente cansativo e difícil estar muito tempo dentro da mente de alguém a procura de uma lembrança, mas li que existe um método, chamado memória selectiva que permite escolher a memórias que se quer, mas é tudo muito vago e não fiz como fazer!

- É verdade, eu aprendi com... Voldemort. Foi ele que me ensinou como usar a Legilimância em meu poder. - Sirius olhava para Bella, segurou-lhe a mão por baixo da mesa e apertou-a bem forte. - Tens antes de mais que entender que não é fácil e que podes não conseguir fazê-lo. Posso ensinar-te se é isso que queres, mas aviso-te que levará tempo e esforço. Muito treino!

- Não tem problema! Eu consigo!

Muito bem, começarei a ensinar-te o quanto antes, e tu Rigel?

- Sou um prefeito zero a esquerda no que diz respeito a isso, só consigo fechar a minha mente, nada mais!

- Voltando a parte do Quidditch! - Bellatrix respirou bem fundo, pois se havia coisa que ela não gostava era vassouras e Quidditch! Que mania que os feiticeiros tinham de andar com uma vassoura em punho atrás de umas malditas parafernias de bolas... Idiotas!

- Calma Bella, eu sei que tu detestas Quidditch, mas ao que parece os nosso filhos gostam!

- Já reparei!

E todos riam... Porque as conversas de família era a coisa que ele mais desejam e que só agora podiam ter.

Numa mansão no arredores de Londres, Draco e Inês estavam deitados num enorme sofá branco com uma chávena de chocolate quente na mão, enquanto se aqueciam na lareira, Narcisa sentava-se num sofá individual da mesma cor que o sofá, apenas observava ou a lareira ou os filhos que riam das piadas e das fotos que Inês organiza num enorme álbum.

- Mãe olha esta! - Inês mostrava-lhe uma foto bonita, um enorme manto branco cobria a paisagem. Draco, Inês, Rigel e Diana sorriam abertamente para a fotografia.

- Está muito bonita Inês!

- É! Eu gosto muito desta foto. - Inês dizia.

Porque por agora, com cada um em sua casa o Natal seria mágico. A única que não estava muito feliz...

**Pois é! Aqui está um novo capítulo, espero que gostem. Não sei se conseguirei postar outro capítulo nesta semana ou na próxima, por causa dos exames nacionais. Mas lá para Agosto prometo que terão mais aventuras desta nova geração.**

**Beijos Mágicos **

**SofiaBellatrixBlack**


	14. Goodbye Mom, Goodbye Dad

Capítulo 14

Harry estava sentado no jardim dos Weasley's juntamente com Ron e Hermione. Discutiam a recente informação que Harry lhes tinha dado. "Ella", pois é! Hermione não confiava nem um pouco na informação que Ella lhe dava, tudo podia ser errado, podia ser uma armadilha do Voldemort. Mas Bella e Sirius conheciam Ella, ele lembrava.-se bem da conversa deles na noite que Bellatrix apareceu.

- Harry por favor não faças nada, fala primeiro com o professor Dumbledor sobre esta tal Ella. Ela pode não ser a mesma que o Sirius e a Bellatrix conhecem! Tenta ser racional, nesta época todo o cuidado é pouco. Tu viste que o Voldemort está de novo no poder, ele pode fazer tudo para te matar e não vai excitar em fazê-lo e tu sabes disso muito bem!

Mas Hermione, ela sabe de algo. Como é que ela sabia que o Voldemort podia aceder as minha memórias!

Ai está! Ela sabe de algo que não devia! Ele pode estar ligado ao Voldemort. Isso explicaria o facto dela conhecer bem a Bellatrix e o Snape. Afinal eles foram os dois devoradores da morte!

Pois Hermione. Porque mais que eu ache que tu és algo paranóica, acho que desta vez tens alguma razão! - Ron dizia – Harry está Ella é mesmo perigosa e estranha!

PELA CUECAS DE MERLIM. - Desta vez Harry parecia desesperado – Ela disse que eu devia aprender Oclumância e Legilimância e isso têm me sido extremamente útil.

Tu estás a aprender Oclumância e Legilimância? Com quem?

Ah tinha-me esquecido! A Diana está me ensinar isso!

Como? Como é que ela está a ensinar-te Oclumância e Legilimância? Ele tem a nossa idade, não deve conseguir...

Pois é mas consegue! Têm me vindo a ensinar o básico, mas ela já consegue entrar na mente da maioria das pessoas!

Oh sim, isso deixa-me extremamente descansado. Alguém pode andar a ler o que penso ou o que vejo a toda a hora – Ron ironizava.

Ela não lê o que pensas, achas que os teus pensamentos são algum livro! - Hermione corrigia-o – O que ela têm acesso é a memórias e imagens tuas! Isto se ela realmente quisesses ver o que pensas!

Ron ainda estava meio encabulado, mas não disse nada...

Como eu ia dizer ela está me a ensinar o que devo fazer para manter a minha mente fora do alcance do Voldemort e devo dizer que tenho tido imenso sucesso.

Ah pois! Imagino o estudo e a pratica!

Ron começou a rir a bandeiras despregadas enquanto Harry sorria de lado. Claro que passaram muito tempo a namorar enquanto deviam estudar. Hermione decidiu-se por não comentar afinal para ela estudar era sensivelmente mais importante que qualquer outra coisa.

E mundando de assunto, porque a tua vida sexual pode ficar só para ti sim Harry?

Riram bastante, já alheios ao facto de estar a anoitecer...

Entretanto num lugar bem distante dali...

Uma rapariga de longos cabelos ruivos caminhava por uma rua despida de vida e coberta por um imenso manto branco. Vestia uma pesada capa negra que contrastava largamente com a pele imaculadamente branca. Estava imenso frio e via-se quando a rapariga aquecia as mãos. O que mais impressionava naquela imagem celestial era os olhos dela. Verdes... Extremamente verdes esmeralda, deles pesadas lágrimas caiam, rolavam pelo rosto manchando a maquilhagem negra que trazia. Era linda. Afinal não era a toa que Sofia Lily Potter era considerada uma das mais bonitas e inteligentes feiticeiras da sua idade.

Entrou num velho cemitério, o imenso manto branco cobria as pedras negras das lápides, com os olhos correu todas as campas, e mesmo no fim do cemitério encontrou o que tanto procurava.

_James Potter, nascido a 27 Março 1960, falecido a 31 Outubro 1981_

_Lily Potter, nascida a 30 Janeiro 1960, falecida a 31 Outubro 1981_

_O último inimigo que será destruído é a morte._

As lágrimas pesadas continuavam a cair, passou a mão imaculadamente branca na lápide negra, limpando-a da neve. Com os dedos passou por cima dos contornos das letras, as lágrimas não paravam de escorrer. Talvez tivesse de ser assim.

Sofia nunca pensará muito no facto de os pais a terem dado para cuidar a outra família. Dumbledor havia-lhe contado que fora o próprio que havia-lhe pedido que dessem "temporariamente" ela a uma família de feiticeiros, para própria segurança, mas agora...

Sentou-se no chão frio em frente das campas, as lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto. Agora já não silenciosamente mas sim com soluços, tudo vinha cá para fora.

- Porquê a mim! Porquê. Podiam ter dito "NÃO!" Podiam ter ficado comigo.

As lágrimas continuavam a escorrer, pequenos flocos de neve manchavam o cabelo cor de fogo.

E ali ficou. Chorando apenas porque nada tinha a fazer, chorava para aliviar as lágrimas, chorava porque tinha de chorar simplesmente.

Passaram assim as horas, sem que ela disse algo, o único som que emitia era o som dos soluços que choro lhe trazia.

Ao fim de algumas horas levantou-se, retirou a varinha do bolso e conjurou uma enorme e lindíssima coroa de liríos brancos. E vagarosamente e com lágrimas ainda nós olhos afastou-se. Parou bem em frente do enorme e ostentoso portão do cemitério, limpou-o as últimas lágrimas e sorriu, proferindo apenas "Adeus pai. Adeus mãe.". Afastou-se mais alguns metros e entrou numa casa desabitada, dirigiu-se a lareira, tirou da mala uma pequena sacola da qual retirou um pó acinzentado. Dirigiu-se a lareira e largou o pó ouvindo-se apenas "Duncan Street, Islington" e com um enorme clarão verde ela desapareceu e no seu lugar apenas uma enorme ventania despertou aquele lugar morto.

A rua estava deserta, já eram umas dez da noite. Sabia exactamente onde ir. Andou alguns metros e parou em frente de uma casa branca. Tocou a porta e ouviu vozes lá dentro. Uma mulher loira abriu a porta.

Sofia? Que fazes aqui?

Desculpe Miss. Black, mas seria possível eu falar com o Draco, por favor.

Inês chegou mesmo atrás da mãe com Draco no seu enlaçe.

Meu amor que aconteceu! - Draco saiu para a rua e abraçou-a fortemente, o aspecto dela não correspondia ao normal. Ela deixou-se abraçar por ele. Narcisa acenou a filha e entraram as duas para dentro. Ficaram ali algum tempo. Apenas abraçados enquanto ela chorava.

Meu amor, passa a noite comigo, por favor, eu preciso de ti! Não me deixes agora... - Ele disse entre soluços – Draco, por favor.

Claro, vamos entrar.

Não aqui, fica comigo, estou no caldeirão escoante. Na estalagem. Por favor Draco, fica comigo esta noite, tenho algo para te contar.

E sem mais uma palavra, tocaram o botão mágico para lá. E segundos depois entraram lá. Em Diagon-All tudo parecia sem vida, afinal todas as lojas estavam fechadas e ninguém esta nas ruas com o frio que se fazia sentir, Draco e Sofia davam as mãos, ela no entanto repousava suavemente a cabeça no ombro dele, já que ele era visivelmente mais alto que ela. Subiram as escadas e entraram no quarto 11, onde ela estava. Via-se o malão dela a um canto, alguns livros espalhados na mesa e a coruja dela a um canto a dormir.

Sofia, que aconteceu para ficares neste estado? Foste atacada? Fala meu amor, fala Sofia!

Draco, eu vi. Eu estive lá. Os meus pais...

Os teus pais o quê querida? Eu não estou a perceber nada...

Na campa. Draco eu estive na campa deles e doeu tanto... tanto... - Ela voltou a abraça-lo fortemente enquanto as lágrimas corriam outra vez. - Eu vi os nomes deles e só conseguia chorar Draco! Ele deixaram-me...

Tu sabes que não é bem assim, meu amor...

Eu não quero ficar sem ninguém outra vez Draco.

Nunca ficarás sozinha, estarei sempre a teu lado, porque és a pessoa que mais amo no mundo e nunca te deixarei sozinha, sabes disso. Jurei casar contigo e vou fazer isso, porque se não o fizesse morreria. Tu és a minha vida, meu amor. E nunca te deixaria.

E beijaram-se, Sofia queria apenas senti-lo junto a si, tratou de tirar a roupa dele e ele a dela, amaram-se naquela noite, sentindo-se, porque ela precisava de se sentir viva e ninguém podia fazer isso melhor que Draco. Era um só e sempre se completariam.

**Em Grimmauld Place**

Bella. Eles adormeceram...

Sirius observava Diana e Rigel, ambos haviam adormecido no sofá da sala cobertos pela manta. Pareciam dois anjos, com as expressões fácil relaxadas e com a beleza tão característica dos Black.

É melhor acorda-los e manda-los para a cama.

E bem acordar Rigel até foi fácil comparado com Diana. Bellatrix levou o filho até ao quarto, porque com o sono que ele estava provavelmente dormiria nas escadas ou no corredor do segundo andar. Mas Sirius não conseguia acordar Diana, ela remexia-se mas sempre a dormir, e era de quebrar o coração acorda-la, afinal ela estava tão calma. Assim, a melhor solução foi leva-la ao colo para a cama. Pegou nos braços sem grande esforço afinal ela era muito magra e carregou-a até ao quarto.

- Sirius ela tem quinze anos, já é grande demais para a carregares para o quarto.

Bellatrix dizia encostada a ombreira da porta do quarto da filha, agora decorado em tons de branco, jaziam nas paredes várias referencias a Gryffindor mas aquilo já não fazia grande diferença a Bellatrix. Aproximou-se e foi ela quem aconchegou a filha na cama. Beijou-lhe a testa desejando "Bom noite filha" tal como havia feito com Rigel. A barriga dela já bastante proeminente criava algum incomodo.

Sairam do quarto da filha em direcção ao deles. Depois de prontos aconchegaram-se nos braços um do outro. Sirius abraçava-a carinhosamente e sorria-lhe, ela era linda. Bellatrix adormeceu com a sensação que nunca fora tão feliz como era agora.

**Não sei como, mas consegui escrever este capítulo em menos de três horas! Meu recorde pessoal. Ainda tenho o filme do Harry Potter e o Príncipe Misterioso a dar, talvez tenha sido isso.**

**Bem este é de longe o capítulo mais romântico que escrevi. Adorei a parte da Sofia e espero que consigam sentir o que ela sentiu.**

**Faço aqui um pedido. Perciso de nomes para o filho da Bella e do Sirius, já vi alguns mais gostava de saber o que pensam... **

**BEIJOS MÁGICOS**

**SofiaBellatrixBlack **


	15. Christmas eve or not?

Capítulo 15

O dia amanhecia solarengo após aqueles infindáveis dias de neve fria. Ela estava aninhada no peito dele ainda dormia. Ele por sua vez estava acordado já algum tempo, brincava com a meixas do cabelos ruivo dela distraído pela sua beleza.

E ela acordou. Remexeu-se na cama devagar sorrindo para ele.

Bom dia.

Bom dia meu amor – Ele respondeu com um enorme sorriso. - És tão linda.

Ela sorriu. Ele consegui ser maravilhoso com aquelas simples palavras, simples actos, era ela amava-o e sem alguma vez duvidou disso aquilo apagou todas as dúvidas que pudessem existir.

Tens que ir... A tua mãe deve estar preocupada.

Tu vens comigo, não te deixo passar o Natal sozinha!

Não! Nem pensar. - Ela sentou-se na cama – Eu não vou intrometer-me. Nem pensar Draco, já fiz demais ter-te ido buscar ontem, a tua mãe não deve ter gostado nem um pouco da ideia de dormires aqui comigo hoje.

Ela sabe e não se importa.

Draco não! - Ela dizia, parecia relutante a esse ponto – Eu passo aqui o Natal. Já tenho tudo preparado. O Harry vem passar o 24 e o 25 comigo, não tens com que te preocupar meu amor, ficarei bem.

Mas até lá eu fico aqui, assim a Inês e a minha mãe tem mais tempo para as coisas delas. São só quatro dias... para além disso eu já lhe mandei uma coruja, não há problema.

Porque é que tu fazes as coisas sem me perguntar Draco? - Sofia tinha aquele ar de "mãe que repreende o filho" - Draco?...

Ora tu estavas a dormir e estavas tão linda... - Ele puxou-a para si, deitando-a na cama.

Beijaram-se longamente e no final apenas sorriam um ao outro.

Em Grimmauld Place

Bom dia mãe – Diana caminhava pela sala de estar, ainda de pijama, sentou-se na mesa de pequeno-almoço ainda com os olhos fechados.

Diana acorda. - A mãe dizia – Ainda queres ir a Diagon-All?

Sim.

Então come e vai-te arranjar. Acorda também o teu irmão quando subires.

Diana não comeu muito, um copo de sumo de abóbora e meia torada.

Diana só comes isso?

Sim mãe não tenho fome. - Ela disse – Vou-me arranjar e acordar o Rigel.

Não é preciso, o Rigel já está acordado. - Rigel entrou na sala já vestido com umas calças de ganga escuras e uma camisola verde escura, trazia ainda numa mão a capa negra com o emblema dos Gryffindor.

Quem mania a vossa de trazerem sempre a capa da escola atrás, não têm mais roupa?

Aquilo era algo irritava Bellatrix um pouco, mas que se havia fazer.

Nope gosto daquela! - Rigel dizia com um sorriso tão parecido ao do pai.

Bom dia pai.

Bom dia Rigel – Ele trazia aquele sorriso sarcástico em direcção a Bellatrix.

Algum tempo depois Diana desce as escadas já arranjada e com os cabelos ainda húmidos do banho.

Diana não podes sair a rua com o cabelo molhado! - Sirius dizia – Apanhas uma bela constipação assim...

E um grito inundou o espaço, um grito de Bellatrix.

Bella está bem? O que aconteceu? Dói-te alguma coisa? - Sirius estava junto a ela, o seu rosto deixava transparecer a dor que senti, bem abaixo da cintura. De repente o medo apoderou-se de si. O bebé não estava pronto, estava apenas de sete meses e meio. Ele não podia nascer, não estava preparado.

Sirius, o bebé!

O rosto de Sirius imediatamente mudou de feições. Trazia um rosto mais preocupado e com medo.

Calma Bella, vamos já para o São Mungus. - Ele disse – Vocês vão lá ter via pó de flu eu vou aparatar com a vossa mãe. Encontrar-nos lá, Diana trás a mala da tua mãe, está no quarto do bebé.

Sim pai não te preocupes. - Diana disse, aproximando-se da mãe que ainda tinha muitas dores, beijando-lhe o rosto ternamente – Vai ficar tudo bem mãe.

E assim foi, Sirius pegou na mão de Bella e aparataram. Diana correu escadas assim e pegou a mala azul-bebé que estava no armário branco do quarto do bebé. Rapidamente Diana e Rigel chegavam ao hall de entrada de São Mungus.

_Duas horas depois..._

Um Sirius muito nervoso andava para trás e para a frente, Diana e Rigel estavam sentados numas cadeiras rosa de plástico que estavam na sala de espera. Ao seu lado já estava Harry, Inês, Sofia e Draco.

Sirius Black, por favor senta-te! - Andromeda que lá estava já a bocado dizia-lhe – Ele vêm te chamar se algo acontecer. Quanto a vocês meninos, vão para Grimmauld Place, entraremos em contacto se acontecer algo. A ideia não parecia agradar a Diana e Rigel, mas lá os conseguiram tirar dali.

Sirius senta-te, por favor. - Narcisa pedia. - Eu sei que não é fácil para ti ver a Bella assim, mas não é a andares para trás e para a frente que vai ajudar.

Cissy, tu não sabes! - Dizia ele – A Bella não podia entrar em trabalho de parto, é demasiado cedo. Tu sabes disso, falta um mês e meio...

Ele ia continuar a conversa mas o médico entrou na sala.

Sirius Black. Por favor. Sirius Black...

Sirius praticamente correu. Narcisa e Andromeda foram mesmo atrás dele.

Mr. Black, o bebé já nasceu. É saudável apesar de ter pouco peso, mas vai tudo indica que dentro de alguns dias vai poder retomar a casa com ele e com a sua esposa. Mas aconteceu algo mais...

Mas Sirius nem ouviu. Entrou enfermaria a dentro e viu Bella logo num dos primeiros quartos.

Bella...

Um embrulho branco estava nos seus braços. Ele aproximou-se dela.

Sirius é uma menina, o médico enganou-se... Nós temos uma menina.

O enorme sorriso dela contagiante. Mas ele tinham uma menina e não um menino como haviam previsto.

Vês eu sabia... Foi por isso que o quarto dela está pintado de branco...

Bella... ela é linda. - Sirius sorriu – Linda como a mãe.

A menina era realmente bonita. A face rosada e os pequenos olhinhos fechados. As mãos era pequenas e fechavam-se em torno da manta branca. Sirius pegou-a no colo e sentiu que nunca tinha segurado algo tão puro na sua vida. A sua filha, com Bella.

Bella, como é que ela se vai chamar?

Boa pergunta, eles tinham discutido nome para rapazes, mas para raparigas nem por isso...

Não faço a mínima ideia. - Bellatrix dizia – Entra Cissy, Drô...

Pois já soubemos que tiveste uma menina e não um menino... - Drô começou – Deixa-ma ver.

Tanto Andromeda como Narcisa acharam a nova sobrinha um amor. Dizia que era parecida a mãe delas. Afinal a bebé era loira.

Já têm nome para ela? - Andromeda perguntou – Vá... Digam

Não temos a menor ideia de que nome lhe vamos dar. Juro. - Sirius dizia

Eu tenho – Dizia Narcisa – Hoje a primeira estrela a aparecer no céu é Alya.

Alya... Alya Black. - Bellatrix dizia – Eu gosto. E tu Sirius?

É lindo. - Sirius pegou então na bebé e disse-lhe – Bem vinda ao mundo Alya.

O resto do dia foi preenchido com visitas, Remus iria ser o padrinho de Alya juntamente com Alexis, que tinha imediatamente vindo visitar a irmã assim que soubera da noticia. No dia seguinte de manhã e depois de muito chatear o médico Bellatrix pode seguir para casa com Alya.

Bem vinda a casa Alya. - Bellatrix trazia-a nos braços.

Mãe! - Rigel disse – Oh olá Alya.

Rigel adorava a ideia de ter uma irmã mais nova, já que Diana não se deixava proteger, ele agora tinha a missão de proteger a pequena Alya.

Mãe já chegaste. - Diana sorria. - Ainda bem. Onde está a Alya?

Olá bebé. - Diana pegou Alya dos braços de Rigel e sentou-se com ela no sofá. - Tu és muito gira... Mas vai aperceber-te que eu e a mãe somos as únicas pessoas normais nesta casa... - Bellatrix ria – Tu és mesmo gira pequenina.

Diana sorria ternamente a irmã mais nova. Adorava a ideia de ter uma irmã pequenina, afinal ela era a caçula da família, nascerá depois de Rigel trinta e nove segundos. _Malditos trinta e nove segundos..._

Sirius ria também da conversa da filha. Diana era a menina dos seus olhos sempre seria... e a pequena Alya vinha apenas trazer mais felicidade a família deles.

O que o médico disse? – Perguntava Rigel que se tinha entretanto sentado ao lado de Diana e brincava com Alya.

Oh nada de novo, que tinha de ter cuidado e tal...

O resto do dia foi feito entre visitas para ver a pequena Alya e preparativos para a noite de Natal. Afinal Bella não queria adiar a festa, com a quantidade de feitiços e de poções que lhe deram estava tal e qual fisicamente como estava antes de engravidar de Alya.

- Bella... Meu amor... - Sirius chamava-a – Tens a certeza que queres mesmo ter a festa de Natal aqui?

Sim Sirius já falamos sobre isto... Quero a festa de Natal aqui.

Pronto já não está cá quem falou. - Sirius brincou beijando-a. - A Cissy e a Drô vêm-te ajudar.

Sim e a Alexis também. Ela vai ficar cá a dormir, juntamente com a Andromeda e com Narcisa. O Harry, a Sofia e a Inês também...

Eu adoro a casa cheia! - Rigel dizia – O professor Remus também vêm?

O Moony é claro. - Ele dizia – Ele não podia faltar.

Bella. - A voz de Alexandria preencheu o local – Onde está a minha afilhada?

Diana apareceu com a pequena Alya nos braços.

Está aqui tia.

Olá pequenita. És tão gira! - Ela dizia – Bella ela é parecida.

Com a nossa mãe, eu já reparei.- Ela dizia – Mas têm os teus olhos Bella! Azuis-escuros!

É... já que a Diana e o Rigel têm os olhos do Sirius, a Alya têm os meus. Justo?

Absolutamente.

Riam e quando Bellatrix foi por Diana a dormir, apareceram os novos elfos da casa. Para além de Keatcher, vinha agora Kikus e Miri.

Muito bem... - Alexis olhou para os elfos – KEATCHER!

Sim minha senhora – Keatcher dizia – Keatcher fica feliz por seguir ordens dos Black.

VÁ KEATCHER. DESPARECE E VAI TRABALHAR!

E assim foi. Os elfos desapareceram e começaram a preparar o jantar.

Alexis? Drô? Bella? - A voz de Cissy apareceu no recinto. - Bella?

Cissy aqui! - Alexis disse – A Bella foi deitar a Alya, volta daqui a pouco.

Sirius entretanto saiu de fininho da sala, pois preparações de natal não era a especialidade dele. Já tinha, juntamente com os mais novos, de tratar de decorar a casa. Mas e feitiços... Ele nunca tinha tido grande jeito para feitiços decorativos.

Sofia, Draco. Até quem fim! - Os dois entraram na casa, Sofia vinha agora com o seu habitual sorriso e Draco vinha atrás abraçando-a pela cintura – Já pensávamos que iam passar o resto das férias desaparecidos!

Diana ria da expressão de Sofia... Pouco depois e sabendo que só faltava Harry, a campainha toca.

Eu vou! - Diana praticamente saltou do sofá – É o Harry.

Ohhhhhhh o amor é lindo – Draco e Rigel gozavam com o ar da prima – Vê-la se o Harrizinho não foge! Corre Diana, Corre...

Mas ela nem ouvia ou dava grande importância. Abriu a porta.

Harry! - Ela praticamente lançou-se para os braços dele – Tinha tantas saudades tuas!

Beijaram-se apaixonadamente, como se o mundo fosse acabar. E é claro. Draco e Rigel gozaram com Diana.

Olha os pombinhos! O mundo vai acabar! Cuidado! - Eles riam a bandeiras despregadas

Pois é primo! Quanto a ti não fales muito ou já te esqueceste que tiveste que implorar para que a Sofia te aceitasse! E tu, seu prepotente, arrogante e metiço, achas que por teres dormido com metade da escola não tens sequer coragem para admitires de quem gostas!

E eles calaram-se, apenas por uma segundos, para explodirem segundos depois numa enorme gargalhada. Rigel aproximou-se da irmã.

Maninha! Querida e doce maninha! - Ele tinha aquele maldito sorriso sarcástico no rosto – Adoro ver-te irritada, pareces a mãe. Letal!

Ahahah! Vê-lá se eu não fico realmente letal! - Ela pôs a mão ao manto e pegou na varinha, mas Rigel sabia bem como desarma-lá. Espetou-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

Vá maninha é Natal! - Ele riu e Diana não conseguiu mais manter a postura de arrogante e sorriu. Voltando em seguida a abraçar Harry. - Vamos para a sala. Temos de arranja-la! Inês conheces feitiços de decoração...

E antes que ela acabasse o grupo disse em coro.

Mas há algum feitiço que a Inês não sabia fazer!

Mais gargalhadas! Afinal aquele Natal adivinhava-se feliz e cheio de vida. Mas algo mais estaria para vir.

A consoada foi bastante agradável, alguns tradições das famílias de feiticeiros foram cumpridas, no final até Rigel, Inês e Diana cantaram algumas músicas. Tudo estava a ser perfeito. Estavam todos na sala e um patronus com a forma de um ganso.

Patronus do Moody-Olho-Louco! - Tonks disse

O que aconteceu! - Diana perguntava quando ouviram o patronus falar.

"_Um ataque! Está agora a acontecer um ataque no ministério! Venham o mais depressa possível."_

Foi o suficiente para que todos aqueles saltasse de onde estavam.

Vocês não saem daqui! - Bellatrix disse para os mais novos, mas de pouco ou nada valeu. Solução foi deixar a pequena Alya com .

O cenário com se depararam era caótico. De varinhas em punho deparam-se com aurores e devoradores da morte a lutares, podiam distinguir Rodulphus Lestrange que lutava com dois aurores, mas parecia ser demasiado fácil para ele. Lucius Malfoy lutava contra Arthur Weasley, mas assim que viu Sirius e Narcisa lado a lado, com um feitiço de atordoar Mr. Weasley voou vários metros caindo inconsciente.

Bellatrix e Alexis já lutavam contra Rabastan Lestrange, Amycus e Nott.. Sirius e Narcisa lutavam contra Malfoy que parecia louco. Tentava a todo o custo atingir Narcisa com maldições da morte e com Cruciatus. E se não fosse mesmo Draco a mãe tinha sofrido mesmo uma maldição cruciatus.

Tira as mãos de cima da minha mãe! - Draco disse – Impedimenta!

Imprestável Cria, EU MATO-TE! - Ele disse – Eu mato-te!

Mal mal ele acaba de dizer aquilo Sofia consegue mandar-lhe um fortíssimo _Estupefaça _fazendo-o ficar inconsciente.

JÁ O CAPTURAMOS! - E com isto, Moody-Olho-Louco desaparata com ele. Possivelmente para evitar que ele fugisse. Mais a frente, Diana lutava contra Rodolphus Lestrange, e parecia estar a ter bastante trabalho.

_IMPEDIMENTA! - _Diana gritava – INCARCEROUS NERUS!

Algumas cordas prenderam o corpo de Lestrange mas de nada valeu, porque depois ele rapidamente voltou a desfazer-se das cordas. Mas Rigel gritou-lhe.

Agora! DIANA!

E lado a lado, disseram bem alto!

BLACKUNS NIGERUS! - Da ponta da varinha de cada um surgiu uma serpente negra, com os olhos vermelhos. As duas uniram-se entrelaçando-se uma na outra em direcção a Lestrange. Abriram as bocas criando um enorme estrondo assustador. Assim que chegaram a Lestrange um enorme clarão e ele caiu inconsciente voando quase sete metros embatendo com toda a força contra uma enorme parede de tijolo negro.

Aquele feitiço era magia muito antiga, fora os ancestrais dos Black que a criaram e a muito que não era utilizada a muitos séculos. Apesar de tudo algo despertou a atenção de Rigel. Peter Pettigrew preparava-se para fugir.

PETRIFICUS TOTALUS! - E nesse momento Pettegrew paralisa por completo.

Dumbledor chega em seguida mesmo a tempo de Voldemort mandara os devoradores da morte fugirem e junto com eles desaparatou.

Alguns aurores tinham morrido tal como outros devoradores da morte, Jugson, Mucifer, Malfoy, os Lestrange's.

Vão todos para Azkaban! - Sirius disse – Mas tu vens comigo! - Agarrou Pettigrew pelo braço e nesse momento o ministro da magia, Cornelius Fugde. O ar de pravo dele valeu tudo. Bella com vários devoradores presos. Sirius com PETER PETTIGREW Preso e várias pessoas com cortes, hematomas e de varinhas em punho, quase todos ainda a olhar para Diana e Rigel que estava bem em frente da parede semi-destruida e de Lestrange.

Mas... - A voz dele falhou – Voldemort está mesmo de volta.


	16. Wedding Day

Capítulo 16

- Harry... - Diana dizia. - Já amanhecia. Aquela de facto não era nem de perto nem de longe a maneira que ele queria ter passado a manhã de Natal, com sangue no rosto e nos braços. Tal como ele. Era uma sorte eles estarem vivos e relativamente bem.

- Odeio tudo isto. - Ela dizia – Olham para mim como se fosse um objecto. "Oh ela é tão poderosa" "Oh ela é como a mãe, cuidado!" Caramba eu acabei de salvar a vida a esta gente!

- Diana não vale de nada ficares assim, e tu sabes bem disso. De que te vale ficares assim... Nós sabemos quem tu és, e isso é que importa. - Harry sorriu-lhe, beijando-a em seguida – E o melhor de tudo é que apanhamos o Pettigrew. O Sirius vai ser livre outra vez!

- Vai saber-me tão bem ter o meu pai livre, pôr fazer livremente o que quer...

A maioria deles estavam no pátio do Ministério, Diana estava sentada na fonte ao encostada a Harry, por enquanto ninguém havia aparecido, nem mesmo os jornalistas. Mas não faltou muito para que isso acontecesse. Seguiram entram para uma sala, afinal na sala de audiências estava Sirius, Bellatrix e Dumbledor juntamente com o Ministro da Magia e alguns aurores que seguravam Pettigrew.

- Mr. Black, tendo em conta todas as provas apresentadas e todos o factos já referenciados, declaro-o livre.

Sirius sentiu aquele enorme peso sair de cima dos seus ombros... Beijou Bella apaixonadamente e o ministro tossiu... Bella afastou-se ligeiramente. Assim que reparou que Dumbledor se aproximava com um enorme sorriso.

- Sirius és um homem livre. Os meus parabéns. Agora são ambos livres e poderão ser felizes.

- Não enquanto houver o Voldemort a solta. - Bellatrix debateu – Mas já é um bom começo sermos ambos livres.

- Obrigado, por tudo – Declarou Sirius.

Um mulher loira com um aspecto velho aproximou-se dele, e com uma voz esganiçada disse:

- Mr. Black terá de assinar esta declaração, e mais esta, e esta... e este impresso...

Um enorme monte de papeis cresci nas mãos de Sirius ao toque da varinha dela velha corcunda, como Bellatrix gostou de apelidar.

- Por favor assine isso antes de sair. Com os melhores cumprimentos Samantha Hokping.

- Nunca mais me vejo livre disto – A cara exasperada de Sirius era a melhor e Bellatrix sorriu. - Eu também preenchi isso, não é nada demais apenas formalidades. Assina. E passados dez minutos e já sem qualquer tinta na pena acabou. Iam a sair quando repararam numa tabuleta a apontar para um sala "Departamento do Conservatório Magico"

- Bella. Olha!

Ele olhou para ele e sabia bem o que ele queria. - Não faças isto, por favor, não... tu sabes que eu faço...

- Porque não! Afinal iria ser só uma formalidade e serias uma Black.

- Eu já sou uma Black, sabes por nascimento...

- Então casa-te comigo, não tens nada a impedir-te.

- Eu sei, o meu casamento com o Lestrange já foi desfeito e anulado, mas...

- Não te queres casar comigo?

- Claro que quero e tu sabes bem disso, mas não neste estado, não assim... - Ela olhava para as roupas dela e dele mas isso resolvia-se com o mais simples feitiço.

Agora as roupas deles estavam normais. Ele com o vestido restaurado, novamente vermelho pelo joelho, ele com uma camisa branca e umas calças negras.

- Então Bella... Casas-te comigo?

- Sim meu amor.

Com um enorme sorriso rasgado dirigiram-se a conservatória, saindo de lá com duas alianças de ouro branco.

Chegaram perto dos outros, com o maior sorriso de sempre. E é claro se Narcisa não fosse tão curiosa nem tão perspicaz não teria feito o que fez quando viu a irmã e o primo com alianças postas.

- VOCÊS CASARAM? - Ela disse aquilo mais alto do que devia, mas o enorme sorriso de Bellatrix e o olhar apaixonado que eles trocaram disse tudo.

- Parabéns mana. - Ela praticamente saltou no pescoço de Bellatrix, e esta apenas pensou... _Lá vamos nós com as tentativas de enforcamento..._ Diana trazia um enorme sorriso assim como Rigel. Todos felicitaram o casal e após algum tempo finalmente retomaram a casa, esperando algum tempo de tranquilidade agora que tinham preso alguns devoradores da morte bastantes importantes para Voldemort.

Passaram a ir buscar a pequena Alya a casa de Mrs. Weasley. Dormia ainda calmamente alheia ao facto de os pais e os irmãos terem lutado numa dura batalha e de terem sobrevivido.

Desta vez Diana e Rigel, aparataram com a ajuda dos pais, juntamente com a pequena Alya. Chegados a casa Diana e Rigel foram dormir, já que o cansaço já se notava. Bellatrix deitou a pequena Alya no berço que estava na sala ficando a observa-la. Não se cansava de o fazer. Ela era linda. Não como Diana que tinha a mesma beleza que Bellatrix e Sirius. Alya tinha um ar tão doce, tal como Inês, Narcisa quando eram pequenas. Mas os olhos eram seus... passou a mão esquerda no rosto da filha mais nova e a manga do manto subiu. Ainda nem tinha reparado. A marca negra já nem existia. Apenas se conseguiam ver algumas linhas do que antes esta era. Sorriu e algumas lágrimas de felicidade rolaram dos seus olhos. Sirius observa a cena e quando nota que Bellatrix dá pela sua presença aproxima-se.

- Bella porque é que...

- Desapareceu Sirius! A marca negra desapareceu do meu braço, vê!

O enorme sorriso dela de felicidade demonstrava tudo. Agora tudo o que eles sonharam esta praticamente concretizado. Tinham três filhos, estavam casados e viviam felizes com as pessoas que amavam. Só faltava mesmo aquela maldita guerra acabar para poder dizer que eram de facto as pessoas mais felizes do mundo.

Já era quase oito da noite quando Rigel acordou. Olhou em volta, ocupava o antigo quarto do pai. Ainda se viam nas paredes as bandeiras de Gryffindor felizmente e para grande contentamento da mãe já não estavam nas paredes as fotografias de modelos em biquíni.

Contudo estava agora mais parecido com "Rigel", a janela completamente aberta mesmo sendo inverno.

Levantou e vestiu umas jeans e uma camisola. Desceu depois passando pelo quarto da irmã gémea, Diana dormia calmamente por baixo da enorme colcha branca com pequenas flores. Estava tão calma. O quarto, antes da sua mãe, estava agora com as paredes pintadas de rosa e as cortinas branca deixavam passar alguma luz. Rigel sorriu e atravessou o corredor, na porta ao lado do quarto do pais estava o quarto da pequena Alya, que dentro do berço estava com os olhos bastantes despertos.

- Olá pequenina. - Rigel pegou-a ao colo – Não devias estar a dormir?

A bebé apenas se aninhou nos braços dele, adormecendo outra vez pouco depois-

Rigel depositou-a no berço novamente, tapando-a com a colcha branca.

Desceu as escadas e entrou na sala de estar. O mãe estava sentada num sofá lendo um pesado e antigo livro e o pai lia o profeta diário.

- Então Rigel, já acordaste? - A mãe parou de ler o livro e olhou-o.

- Sim mãe, acordei a pouco, aidna tenho que fazer os trabalhos de casa para concluir, o Snape não me predoava se não os fizesse! - E com um aceno de varinha, Rigel fez descer a maioria dos livros e dos pregaminhos para a mesa da sala. Sentou-se e começou a tratar deles.

Passado umas boas três horas Diana desceu as escadas. Ainda meia sonolenta e com os cortes no rosto ainda por sarar.

- Diana! - A mãe disse – Tu não puseste nem fizeste nada a esse cortes...

- Ah eu adromeci antes que pudesse fazer isso. - Ela olhou-se ao espelho que estava na sala, realmente esta em pessimo estado. Os cortes no rosto ainda estavam em sangue e tinha um hematoma de todo o tamanho no braço esquerdo.

- Mãe? - Ela chamou. Bellatrix aproximou-se de Diana, podia ver-se nas costas dela um enorme ferida em sangue vivo. - Podes ajudar-me por favor, creio ainda não estar recuperada o suficiente para fazer magia.

- Claro filha – Seguiram para o quarto de Diana, esta tirou a camisola ficando apenas com o sutian e um calções. Bellatrix pegou na varinha e murmurou alguns feitiços curativos. As feridas de Diana fecharam, ficando ainda algumas marcas vermelhas no lugar dela. Principalmente na das costas. No rosto e no peito as marcas desapareceram por completo, apenas um corte no rosto dela não fechará.

- Esse foi feito por magia negra... Não irá fechar.

- Fecha querida. - Bellatrix disse-lhe – Se há algo que o nosso sangue tem que o resto não tem é poderes curativos.

- Como assim... - Ela virou-se para a mãe e viu-a a fazer um pequeno corte no pulso direito. Em seguida com um pano limpou o seu sangue.

- Com este pano querida, vou te fechar esse corte.

O sangue de Bellatrix em contacto com a ferida da filha fechou-a por completo. Quase que instantaneamente.

- Há algo mais que gostava de falar contigo. - Dina disse – O feitiço que eu e o Rigel usamos no ministério...

- Eu sei. - Ela sentou-se ao seu lado na cama – Eu sei que é magia negra, também sei reconhecer que é perciso um grande talento para conseguir fazê-la.

- Eu não quero usa-la para o mal. - Diana disse – Não... quero dizer... Não quero...

- Calma Diana eu entendo – Bellatrix disse – A magia negra é profundamente intressante e intrigante. Mas devo dizer que tens de ter cuidado, não te deixes fascinar demasiado. Pode tornar-se perigoso, porque deixas de ver a magia negra como um perigo, quer para ti quer para os que te rodeam – Os olhos de Bellatrix escureceram fortemente como se falasse de algo tenebroso e ao mesmo tempo pessoal e doloroso.

- Todos ficaram a olhar para mim, como se eu fosse algum monstro! - Ela disse – É horrível.

- É querida – Ela sentou-se ao seu lado – É o peso de seres filha de quem és.

Os olhos de Bellatrix escureceram, e o seu rosto ficou triste e Diana reparou nisso, contudo abriu um enorme sorriso.

- Eu não vos trocaria por nada, não pediria melhores pais que vocês.

Bellatrix sorriu e passou as mãos pelos cabelos da filha.

Desceram juntas para o andar de baixo, com Diana já de volta praticamente ao normal quanto a sua aparência.

- E finalmente acabou! - Rigel sorriu – Acabaram-se os trabalhos de poções, e os de encantamentos, e os de herbologia. Finalmente livre.

Com um aceno de varinha, pergaminhos, livros e penas arrumaram-se e subiram escadas assim. Rigel sentou-se no sofá com uma expressão de extremo cansaço.

- E acabou-se a minha demanda pelo mundo do Snape. - Sirius e Rigel riam-se a bandeiras despregadas.

- Ah sim, espera até voltares, nem vais ter tempo para respirares. - Diana comentou – Afinal é ano de OWL's.

Rigel fez cara feia e desprezou o comentário da irmã.

- KEATCHER! - Sirius chamou o velho elfo da casa com uma nota de repulsa na voz, o velho elfo já curvado apareceu olhando o chão e vestindo a imunda fronha. - Sim amo, que deseja.

- Hoje não precisas de fazer jantar para nós, vamos jantar fora – Ele disse – Mas trata de limpar o resto da casa toda!

O velho elfo acenou e com um estalico de metalico desapareceu no ar.

- Sirius por mais que adore a ideia de irmos jantar fora, a Alya tem cinco dias. Ela é pequena demais para sair...

- É para isso que eu tenho primas! - Ele riu – Falei com a Narcisa e com a Andromeda que se aprontaram para tomar conta da Alya, pareciam que tinham recebido um doce de Natal. Para além disso a Narcisa disse que quer que vamos lá almoçar no sábado, como eles partem domingo de manhã para Hogwarts.

Bellatrix anuiu. - Vou preparar as coisas da Alya então. Diana queres vir?

- Claro mãe. - A duas subiram escadas acima...

O jantar foi fantástico, e mesmo com muitas pessoas a olharem para eles, aquilo pouco lhes importará, mais tarde foram buscar Alya, e os cinco passearam por Diagon-All sentindo a verdadeira magia, a magia do amor.


	17. Coming back

Capítulo 17 (Coming back)

O regresso a Hogwarts foi o menos esperado de sempre, apesar das férias terem sido atribuladas e aquela batalha horrível. O facto de estarem com as famílias era absolutamente fantástico. Draco e Inês chegaram antes dos outros a plataforma 9 e ¾., rapidamente depositaram os malões e as corujas e sentaram-se ficaram a conversar com a mãe.

Mas algo chamou a atenção deles. Sam Logan, um Slytherin do sétimo ano juntamente com alguns idiotas que o seguiram maltratavam um garota do quarto ano de Hufflepuff.

- Sangue de Lama, que achas que estas a fazer – Logan tirou-lhe a varinha, empurando-a para o chão. - És uma vergonha, sangue de lama, volta para casa!

Foi o suficiente, nem mesmo os pedidos de Narcisa fizeram algum efeito. Inês e Draco tiram as varinhas do manto e antes que alguém pudesse reparar, Inês grita.

- EXPELLIARMUS! - A varinha de Logan voou direita para as mãos de Inês – Como é que te atreves!

Ela nem deu conta, mas Jonh Rohan pegou na varinha dizendo – Cruci...

Antes que ele acabasse Draco disse:

- TRIP JINX!

A Cena até que foi bem engraçadas, o enorme Rohan tropecando e batendo com o "enorme focinho de explogento cauda de fogo" no chão duro de madeira. Sam Logan no meio da confusão consegue reaver a sua varinha e lança um potente "IMPEDIMENTA" que faz Draco cair para trás violentamente.

- EVERTE STATUM

Acabaram por fugir com o rabinho entre as pernas. Inês guarda a varinha no manto e pega na varinha da menina. Draco recompõem-se contudo ainda ouvindo "És uma vergonha Malfoy, nem mereces o nome que carregas ou o sangue que possuís."

- Toma, - Inês estendeu-lhe a varinha – Winguardium Leviosa. - E todos os livros e pregaminhos voltam para as mãos da menina.

- Obrigada. - Ela sorri, tanto a Draco com a Inês.

- Mas vale a pena eu dizer alguma coisa.- Narcisa aproxima-se do filho que tinha o nariz partido – Episkey!

- AI! - Draco disse, mas reparou que respirava muito melhor – Obrigado.

- Para a próxima evitar meteres-te em lutas! - Narcisa disse. Nesse momento já todos os restantes estavam na plataforma.

Despediram-se e entraram dentro do comboio, com vista a mais um período de magia e muitos problemas.

A chegada foi feita nas carruagens conduzidas por Theartls. Foi mais rápida que o normal e incrivelmente fácil dado que nem nevava nem chovia. Separam-se em dois grupo, Inês, Rigel, Ron e Hermione e foram num enquanto Diana, Sofia, Draco e Harry.

- Estou esfomeado! - Dizia Ron

- Já se comia – Rigel disse, Draco rumou a sua mesa, sentando-se no lugar que Blaise guardou para si. Parecia o único que continuava a falar-lhe, juntamente com Parkisson, mas que ele evitava dado os olhares mortais de Sofia.

- Draco, meu, ouvi dizer que lutaste na batalha do ministério, prenderam o teu pai.

- Ele não é meu pai! É um monstro! - Draco disse – Mudando de assunto. E tu Zabini?

- Férias eram melhores se tivesse companhia – Aquele sorriso não enganava ninguém, o moreno sorriu olhando para a mesa dos Gryffindor – A tua prima é toda boa.

- A Diana? - Draco riu – Vai sonhando, ela manda com o Harry.

- Harry? Já não lhe chamas Potter? - Zabini gozava – Estou a brincar Malfoy.

Riram, apesar de muitos Slytherin olharem horrorizados. Eles não se importaram.

O jantar foi magní

fico. Todos riram, e no final Draco ainda esteve com Sofia, graças ao manto da invisibilidade. Sofia tinha pedido a Harry sob o pretexto de ir até a secção restrita da biblioteca, mas assim parecia ter um melhor uso.

Sendo Draco um dos chefes de equipa, em Slytherin, tinha direito a um quarto só para si.

- Enfim sós em Hogwarts. - Ele disse. Draco preparava-se para o banho – Fazes-me companhia?

- Mas isso perguntasse... - Draco abraçou-a pela cintura, enquanto ela passava a mão pelo pescoso dele. Beijaram-se arduamente. E quando as coisas começaram a aquecer, ouvesse um bater a porta. Sofia rapidamente pôe o manto por cima e Draco recompõem-se.

- Malfoy. - Snape entrou de rombante – Por acaso não sabe da Potter?

- Da Sofia... Não faço a miníma ideia, não está no sala comum? - Draco sugeriu – Tente na biblioteca?

- Pois se a vires... - Ele olhou em volta no quarto, andou e quase respirou em cima de Sofia – O professor Dumbledor quer falar com ela ainda hoje.

E ele saíu rapidamente, com o manto negro esvoaçando atrás de si.

- Tinham de estragar a nossa felicidade. - Ela disse – Vou ter de ir ao segundo andar, vens comigo?

- De certo que o professor Dumbledor que apenas falar contigo, mas acompanho-te até lá.

Sairam os dois, e subiram até ao hall com Sofia com o manto posto, rapidamente e vendo que não estava ninguém ali, tirou o manto e meteu-o na pequena bolsa que havia sido magicamente ampliada. Deram as mãos subindo e conversando sobre o campeonato de Quidditch.

Rapidamente chegaram ao segundo andar. Harry estava a chegar. Sofia beijou Draco suavemente e olhou para o irmão.

- O que quererá o professor Dumbledor connosco?

Entraram lado a lado. E não poderam acreditar no que os seus olhos viam... O professor com o seu habitual manto dourado e branco tinha um olhar fascinado, e andava impaciente de um lado para o outro. Ao seu lado e sentada numa cadeira uma mulher de cabelos ruivos e falava com ele, atrás de si, um homem com os cabelos negros despenteados e um óculos olhava para a mulher.

Sofia deu dois passos atrás tirou a varinha do manto e segurou a mão do irmão impedindo de avançar. O professor tirou também ele a varinha.

- Sofia têm calma por favor. - O professor pediu-lhe – Tudo têm uma explicação... por favor?

- Não há magia que traga os mortos há vida! NÃO HÁ! - Sofia dizia – É impossível, eles estão mortos, são impostores!

Ela apontou a varinha ameaçadoramente para Lily e James.

- Tens toda a razão, mas garanto-te que eles são os verdadeiros. - Dumbledor dizia, mas foi James quem prosseguiu.

- Tens uma marca de nascença Sofia, no teu ombro esquerdo. Igual a esta! - James mostrou-lhe o seu ombro, e os olhos de Sofia repousaram nele, era verdade. Mas como era possível...

Harry sentiu as lágrimas cairem-lhe dos olhos, soltou o pulso da mão da irmã e correu para o pai abraçando-o fortemente. A imagem era inexplicavelmente bonita, a mãe e o pai abraçando-o o filho. Sofia por seu lado mantinha-se imóvel.

- Filha? - James chamou, mas Sofia continuava imóvel – Filha...

As lágrimas de Sofia mancharam o seu manto.

- Não é possível! - Ela continuava a dizer – Não...

James tentou-se chegar perto dela, mas Sofia recuou.

- Não me intressa se vocês são ou não os meus pais, deixaram-me... Eu sei. - Ela disse, finalmente as lágrimas e a dor a tanto reprimida estava de volta - Não me toquem!

Saíu dali o mais depressa possível, queria estar com Draco.

- DRACO! - Chamou alto quando o viu no fim das escadas sentado.

Abraçou-o fortemente. As lágrimas caiam-lhe dos olhos pesadamente.

- Por favor Draco, fica comigo.

Ele não entendeu mais continuou a abraça-la como se a sua vida dependesse disso.

- Eles voltaram e eu não sei o que fazer...


	18. Forgive me?

Capítulo 18 (Forgive me?)

No dia seguinte, toda a sala comum de Gryffindor estava um pandemónio. Variadissímos profetas diários a porta da escola. Todos os alunos, Gryffindors, Slytherins, Hufflepuffs e Ravenclaws olhavam espantados. Draco estava com a namorada, que não o deixou ir embora quando a chamaram novamente, para que pudesse falar com os pais, nem mesmo Dumbledor parecia conseguir convencer Sofia de que eles era verdadeiramente James e Lily Potter.

- Por favor Sofia, sê razoável. A dor que tudo isto te causou não foi culpa deles, tu sabes bem de quem foi a culpa...

- Nem mesmo o Voldemort pode ser culpado disto, eles quiseram, quiseram assim, preferiram dar-me quando perceberam que o Harry era o escolhido e que eu representava um empecilho para eles. Ele deram-me porque não lhe convinha ter trabalho, nada têm haver com Voldemort, nada...

- Tu estavas em perigo! O Voldemort podia atacar e eles queriam te proteger...

-Ah sim, mas mantiveram o Harry por perto, mesmo sabendo que também era perigoso para ele. Eu entendo... eles fizeram uma escolha, escolheram ser heróis. Muito bem, agora vivam como heróis mas sofram as consequências disso!

-Sofia, sei que em tempos difícies é complicado entender certas decisões, mas eu próprio aconselhei que fizessem isso. Sei que foi difícil mas foi para tua segurança.

- Mas eles eram os pais. Era eles que deviam ter feito a escolha certa. Eram eles – Ela apontou bruscamente para eles – Lamento, mas não consigo...

-Com sua licença professor – Sofia disse – Tenho trabalhos de casa para fazer, afinal é anos de OWL's.

Sofia saíu dali o mais rápido que as suas pernas permitiam. Draco ia a segui-la quando o professor o chamou.

- Draco... - Ele chamou-o a parte – Estou aqui como amigo a pedir isto... Sabes que por vezes os pais fazem escolhas que nem eles próprios concordam, por isso peço-te que fales com a Sofia, ela irá ouvir-te, tenta faze-la ver a erros que devem ser cometidos e que não foi uma escolha fácil.

Draco acenou com a cabeça, saindo logo em seguida.

Lily estava ao pé de Harry. Mas mantinha os olhos em Dumbledor.

- A minha filha...? - Foi James que perguntou – Ela já?

- A Sofia está muito magoada, tudo que sempre sentiu que vocês escolheram o Harry à ela, mas como estavam mortos ela prometeu a si própria que não vos julgaria, mas vendo-os sentiu tudo vir ao de cima, é tempo que ela percisa.

- Mas o Draco falará com ela? Nós pedimos-lhe ontem. - Harry declarou

-Sim Harry, Mr. Malfoy irá falar com ela a meu pedido.

- Mr. Malfoy? - James repetiu – O que é que o filho do Malfoy tem haver com a Sofia?

Dumbledor abriu um enorme sorriso, daquele que têm quando revela algo muito divertido e inocente.

- Oh James, Mr. Mafloy namora com a tua filha. Creio que desde dos onze anos... Estou certo?

Harry apenas acenou. O filho do Lucius Malfoy namorava com a filha dele, devia ser castigo por ele ter andado a quebrar todas as regras da escola durante os sete anos que lá esteve.

Lily por sua vez sorria ternamente, apesar de se ver a tristeza da filha não os querer por perto. Dói-a! Afinal ela nunca forá de acordo que a filha crescesse longe dela.

- Eu perciso de falar com ela, por favor, Dumbledor.

-Lily têm calma, não é prudente, a Sofia como tu bem sabes foi educada por uma família de feiticeiros de sangue-puro, tudo aquilo em que ela acredita é aquilo que lhe contaram. Seja o que for ela parece não querer ver o óbvio, a dor que sente é grande e os seus pensamentos e julgamentos não estão no seu melhor estado, deixa-a acalmar-se.

- É o melhor a fazer... - Mas Lily não perdeu tempo, saíu do castelo. Desceu as escadas e encontrou a filha no hall de entrada conversando com o namorado. Foi nesse momento que Snape aparece vindo das masmorras. Ele tentou conter-se, mas ver Lily...

- Lily? - Ela vira o rosto. Lá estava ele, com o rosto cansado e o manto negro pesar-lhe sob os ombros. Esqueceu as brigas, a desilução e abraçou-o.

- Severus! Nem acreditas como é bom ver-te! - Ela sorriu mas rapidamente olhou para a filha.

- Sofia por favor ouve-me. - Ela disse

- Vá-se embora por favor. - Ela pediu – Não quero falar convoosco, vá-se embora, esqueça que eu existo.

- Sofia... - Mas recuou ligeiramente ao ver que a filha sacou a varinha do manto – Sofia... vais me atacar?

- Tenho por hábito atacar ninguém... - Sofia disse, apontou a varinha para cima de si e disse – Sangueus Muggle Repelium.

Foi o suficiente para que Lily tivesse de recuar sensivelmente alguns passos.

- Eu pedi e lamento ter de fazer isto.

Saíu novamente e quando se ia a curzar com Hermione está foi repelida alguns metros.

- Desculpa Hermione, mas aconselho que não te aproximes de mim nos próximos tempo. - Ela disse. - Depois explico-te melhor...

Saíu em direcção a sala comum dos Gryffindor a uma velocidade inacreditável.

Aquilo iria levar muito tempo... Pensou Lily quando subia as escadas em direcção ao gabinete de Dumbledor.

James assim que viu entrar a esposa dirigiu-se a ela.

- Lily conseguiste falar com ela?

- Não, ela lançou sobre si própria uma protecção que impede que sangues... que feiticeiros de origem muggle se aproximem dela.

- _Sangueus Muggle Repelium –_ Dumbledor disse – Magia muito antiga, devo dizer que bastante eficaz e difícil de fazer. De facto uma excelente aluna.

- Não é possível. - Harry disse – Ela nunca teve qualquer preconceito com feiticeiros de origem muggle, certo que ela sempre andou com sangues-puros mas...

- Não me parece também – Lily disse – Ela passou por uma menina que foi repelida devido ao feitiço mas ela disse que explicaria depois...

- É apenas para te manter longe Lily, como te disse ela percisa de tempo para pensar.

Lily aproximou-se do filho.

- Harry. - Ela disse – Como estás lindo e grande.

Abraçou-o fortemente, como se a sua vida dependesse disso.

- Devemos-te algumas explicações... - Lily disse – Deves perguntar-te porque estamos vivos?

Harry acenou a cabeça, essa pergunta martelava a cabeça de Harry...

- Ao que parece, algo aconteceu a Voldemort que fez a magia dele recuar no tempo... algo inexplicável...

-Permite-me Lily – Dumbledor pediu – Como sabes Voldemort retornou a sua forma humana o ano passado, mas algo o fez retomar assim, o feitiços chamemos-lhe assim, utilizado fez com quem ele mudasse de alma, mudasse de corpo, fez com que a pessoa antiga deixasse de existir, deixando também de existir os feitos por ela feitos. Creio que ontem a noite quando Voldemort matou alguém, não sabemos quem, a varinha dele voltou a desfazer os antigos feitiços, porque o antigo dono não mais existia. - Dumbledor disse – Para além dos teus pais Harry, mais pessoas retomaram a vida, mas desapareceram logo em seguida as mais velhas, porque já estavam prontas para morrer a muito, assim só algumas se mantiveram vivas, como os teus pais.

Apesar de aquilo fazer pouco sentido para ele nada mais importava, tinha os pais, tinha o seu maior sonho tornado realidade, tinha medo de ir dormir e de acordar e ver que os pais estavam mortos.

Mas incrivelmente tudo parecia real. Era real.

- Dumbledor. O Sirius? O Remus? Onde é que eles estão.

Todos se acalmaram e Dumbledor tentou resumir o que acontecerá nos último 14 anos. James largará algumas lágrimas quando soube que o melhor amigo tinha passado 12 anos em Askaban, por causa de um mal entendido, por querer protege-los. Mas saber que ele agora estava com Bellatrix (por mais que James não gostasse muito de Bellatrix, se o amigo era feliz com ela tinha de aceitar.) Mas a melhor parte foi saber que o Sirius tinha três filhos e que dois deles andavam na mesma turma que Harry e Sofia. E que Harry namorava com a filha dele (Ver a cara de Harry totalmente vermelha com isso foi divinal)...

- Dumbledor mandou chamar? - Sirius entrou despreocupado ao lado de Bella, mas paralisou ao ver James e Lily.

-James? Lily? - Sirius nem acreditava no que via – Como? Vivos?

- Sirius sou eu. O Prongs. - Ele dizia – Uma vez, quando tinhamos 15 anos ficaste trancado no armário de vassouras do segundo andar com a Daisy Weler e foi eu com o manto da invisibilidade que te tirei de lá e evitei que levasses detenção... Queres que revele o resto dos promenores o chega assim? - Ele sorriu travesso, sabendo bem do resto da história.

- James! - Abraçaram-se como irmãos, porque era isso que eram e que sempre seriam.

Pouco depois chegou Remus, que tinha ouvido toda a explicação de James...

Agora, Harry sorriu-a ao pé da mãe. Agora tinha a sua família, só faltava Sofia predoar os pais.


	19. The parents's love

Capítulo 19 (The parents love)

Já se haviam passado uma semana desde de que James e Lily tinha retomado ao mundo dos vivos... Sofia contudo continuava sem dizer nada em relação aos pais, mantinha-se fechada no quarto e quando não estava com Draco, afastada do resto do mundo. Havia retirado o feitiço de protecção sobre si própria depois de McGonnald ter lhe pedido. Algo que fez prontamente visto que não gostavam nem um pouco dele, mas havia sido necessário.

Não falavam muito com o grupo e parecia cada vez fechar-se mais, impedindo que alguém se aproxima-se muito dela, apenas Draco conseguia estar com ela mas sempre sem tocar no assunto "Lily e James Potter". O próprio Dumbledor tentará falar com ela, mas esta mantinha-se firme na sua decisão, não os queria perto dela.

Era uma sexta-feira, após vários testes o cançaso dominava todos os alunos. Sofia relia a máteria de Astronomia um vez que iriam ter o último teste naquela noite.

- Sofia? Posso? - Harry disse – O professor Dumbledor mando chamar-te.

Ela apenas sorriu ao irmão, arrumou as coisas dentro da mala e seguiu com ele em silêncio. Contudo Sofia chega a meio do caminho e pará.

- Harry! - Ela chamou, e vendo o irmão olha-lá disse: - Lamento, lamento imenso o meu comportamente contigo neste últimos tempos, mas não tem sido fácil para mim. Mesmo não estando muito tempo contigo espero que nunca tenhas duvidado do meu amor por ti, mano, porque o mundo podia parar e o céu cair que iria sempre amar-te. - Sofia sentia as lágrimas escorrerem-lhe pelo rosto e passou do estado imóvel para o electrico, saltando para os braços de Harry. - Der no que der, e sejam quais forem as nossas escolhas, vou sempre amar-te mano.

Sorriam e Harry abraçou-a de volta com a maior força que conseguiu.

- Nunca mana, eu também te adoro. - Ele disse – Contigo a minha vida ficou cheia, mesmo só te conhecendo á cinco anos, é como se te conhecesse sempre, porque afinal somos gémeos. Nunca te deixarei ficar sozinha, eu juro.

Abraçaram-se mais uma vez, sorrindo um para o outro.

Entraram no gabinete de Dumbledor. E como Sofia podia prever James e Lily Potter estavam lá, mas o que ela não estava a espera era.

- Pai? Que fazes aqui?- Um homem na casa dos seus quarenta anos, alto e bem constituido com os cabelos claros e uns olhos verdes.

- Olá minha querida. - O homem sorriu-lhe – Vim visitar-te.

Sofia abraçou o pai sob o olhar de James e Lily.

- Dumbledor sê não se importar gostaria de falar com a minha filha sozinho. Podemos ir até ao lago, é um dos meus locais preferido aqui em Hogwarts, que me dizes querida?

- Sim pai claro – Ela sorriu ternamente. Dumbledor acenou com a cabeça sorrindo e Sofia saíu com ele. Andaram até ao lado, conversando sobre as disciplinas e sobre Quidditch, mas Edward sabia bem o porquê de querer falar com a filha. Sentaram-se nas raízes monstrosas do centenário castanheiro que estava junto ao lago. - Querida, há algo que quero falar contigo.

Ela sabia bem o que era mas apenas deixou que o pai falasse.

- Quero que saibas de toda a história, devia-ta ter contado a anos atrás, mas achei que ainda não estavas preparada. Agora quero que a saibas. - Disse ele olhando para o lago, semi-congelado. - Era uma noite de Setembro, quando recebi uma carta de Dumbledor pedindo para falar comigo, achei estranho mas compareci. Aparatei em Londres, numa antiga casa. Achava tudo estranho, mas quando entrei vi os teus. Lily estava contigo ao colo, chorando pesadamente e James dizia palavras a ela que não consegui ouvir. Tu estavas a dormir calmamente. Sentei-me numa das cadeiras que ali estavam e Dumbledor começou a explicar-me toda a situação. Disse-me da profesia e de que Voldemort andava atrás dos Potter e do teu irmão. A principio não entendi porque é que ele queria de mim, mas foi a tua mãe quem me pediu. Lembro-me das palavras dela, acho que nunca as esquecerei. "É uma menina, ela percisa de estar em segurança, assim que fôr seguro trazemo-la para ao pé de nós, Edward toma conta dela.". Ela dizia aquilo por entre lágrimas, não foi fácil para eles, Sofia, não foi mesmo. A principío fiquei relutante, estava a tomar uma decisão sem falar com a tua mãe, e já na altura tinhamos ficado com a Diana, Rigel e a Inês... Mas quando te peguei nos meus braços fiquei maravilhado, eras um bebé lindo. Sorri e soube que de alguma maneira eras minha filha, e que teria de cuidar de ti. Confirmei que ficaria comigo e até hoje tenho sido teu pai tal como a tua mãe – As lágrimas de Sofia manchavam-lhe o rosto, e o pai sorriu-lhe passando-lhe a mão pelo rosto – Mas algo me impedia de te proteger. O Lorde das Trevas sabia da tua existência e quando a tua morte foi anunciada para o despistar ele não acreditou, tinha lançado um feitiço sobre o teu sangue e eu não podia premitir que ele descobrisse onde tu estás, a única solução que arranguei foi o encantamento purification. É magia antiga e muito perigosa. Eras ainda um bebé quando o fiz, limpei o teu sangue com o encantamento. Deste modo todo o sangue da tua mãe foi tirado ficando apenas com o sangue do teu que é sangue-puro, assim o Lorde nunca conseguiu descobrir quem tu eras até que entraste para Hogwarts há cinco anos.

Ele respirou fundo, olhando para a filha que mantinha o olhar na mãos que repousavam no seu colo.

- Eu e a tua mãe amamos-te como sendo nossa filha biológica e se me pedisse para fazer isso hoje faria-o novamente sem pensar. Qual um de vocês sempre será meu filho e tenho o maior orgulho em vocês. Agora peço-te, fala com eles, ouve-os. Não precisas de os chamar de pais o tens de ir viver com eles contra a tua vontade. Terás sempre uma casa aberta, a tua casa. Sim meu anjo, receberei-te sempre a ti e aos teus irmãos sempre que quiserem. Por falar neles, ondem é que andam?

Sofia sorriu para o pai. Apesar de ela continuar a sentir-se magoada sabia havia uma razão. E ouvi-los não havia de ser tão complicado.

- A Diana deve estar a namorar com o Harry, sabias pai? - Sofia disse e o pai gargalhou

- E Diana está a namorar com o Potter? - Ele gargalhava – Só mesmo a tua irmã...

- O Rigel, a Inês e o Draco estavam a estudar. - Ela disse – Astronomia, a Inês estava a explicar-lhes alguns tópicos.

- A tua irmã sempre adorou estudar. As vezes pergunto-me como é que ela se diverte assim, eu não me divertia, a tua mãe safou-me muitas vezes na vespéra dos testes. Ainda me lembro dos sermões que levava, afinal eramos monitores chefes dos Slytherin e a minha responsabilidade era nula.

Riram ambos e Edward mostrou-lhe indicou-lhe o caminho de volta ao gabinente de Dumbledor.

Entraram e o professor ainda lá estava. James e Lily também lá estavam com Harry.

- Pronto querida, estás entregue. - Ele sorriu – Vou ver dos teus irmãos, não te importa-se que eu vá a biblioteca? Queria ver meus filhos...

- Está a vontade Edward. Fica o tempo que quiseres...

- Boa sorte querida para o teste de Astronomia. - Ele sorriu – E quanto a ti Potter, quero falar contigo lá fora!

James olhou de lado para ele. Mas seguiu-o. Sairam e ficaram a porta da sala.

- Potter se eu sei que a minha filha está a sofrer por algum motivo, seja porque fôr, eu desfaço-te, percebeste. Se escolher novamente o teu filho a Sofia, eu juro que quem te mata sou eu. Ela é uma garota incrível e merece ter pais que a amem e que a protegam. Espero que consigas fazer isso, porque senão garanto-te que nunca mais lhe pôes os olhos em cima. Estamos entendidos?

James acenou – Eu adoro a minha filha! Adoro-a e sei que dá-la foi o que mais me custou na vida. Era incapaz de preferir o Harry ou a Sofia, são iguais para mim.

- Espero que para teu bem que isso seja verdade, porque senão não vais ter de te preocupar com o Lorde das Trevas, porque quem te mata sou eu!

Ele acenou e apertaram as mãos. Edward saíu em direcção a biblioteca e James Potter voltou para dentro do gabinete.

Sofia encontrava-se sentada completamente direita numa cadeira, olhava as mãos compenetrada. Harry olhava com atenção a mãe que olhava por sua vez a filha.

- Muito bem, agora que aqui estamos todos, quero começar por te agradecer que tenham decidido ouvir os teus pais Sofia... - O director disse amávelmente – Vamos então começar a explicar-te...

- Não é necessário. O meu pai contou-me o que tinha acontecido. Apesar de ter alguma bênece no que aconteceu mantém a escolha errada.

- Mas n´so não tinhamos escolha filha, não havia nada que pudessemos fazer. Lamento querida!

- Lamenta? LAMENTA O QUÊ! TER-ME FEITO PENSAR DURANTE ANOS A FIO QUE TINHA SIDO UM EMPECILHO! MUITO OBRIGADA POR ISSO, MRS. POTTER. MAS MAIS VALIA EM NEM SABER DE QUEM REALMENTE ERA FILHA!

- Não digas isso por favor... - O pai pediu-lhe – Nós amamos-te

- Nota-se Mr. Potter. - Disse ela já fora de si novamente – Absolutamente.

O sarcásmo na voz dela era mais que evidente, algumas lágrimas rompiam dos olhos dela manchando o manto negro.

- Sofia... - Harry aproximou-se dela na tentativa de a reconfortar – Sofia têm...

- SAÍ DAQUI! SAÍ! - Sofia afastou-se do irmão bruscamente, mas James foi quem se aproximou.

- Filha têm calma, por favor... - Ele tentou tocar-lhe mas ela afastou-se.

- SAÍ! ESQUEÇAM QUE EU EXISTO! - Ela chorava cada vez mais, e James não suportou, abraçou-a. Ela resistiu a principio, mas devagar deixou-se ficar, apenas chorando, toda a dor, insegurança e sentimento de rejeição... Tudo em Sofia era um turbilhão de emoções fortes. Estar finalmente nos braços do pai era tão seguro e reconfortante. Mas tinha medo, medo que eles não a quissesem mais, medo que se fartassem dela. Medo... aquele sentimento ecoava dentro de si. Mas no momento estar com a cabeça encostada ao peito do pai ouvindo o seu batimento cardíaco era o suficiente. Lentamente Sofia começou a apaziguar o choro, respirando ainda com dificuldade. James mantinha-se abraçado a ela. Afagava-lhe agora o cabelo docemente enquanto lhe dizia "Respira querida, devagar. Assim..." Ela devagar retomava a respiração.

Quando olhou em volta reparou que Dumbledor já não estava lá, provavelmente havia saído para lhes dar mais privacidade. Sofia separou-se do pai, este apenas lhe perguntou.

- Já respiras melhor querida? - Ela acenou com a cabeça, passando as mãos no rosto tentando apagar da cara as marcas das lágrimas.

Sentaram-se novamente, James estava agora atrás da filha. Lily queria que ela soubesse.

- Sofia, nós queriamos que tu soubesses quem...

- Eu tinha outro nome? - A pergunta saíu tão depressa e genúina. - Vocês tinham outro nome para mim?

Lily e James entreolharam-se.

- Amelia. - Ele disse – Amelia Roselyn Potter. Era esse o nome que tinhamos para ti querida... - Foi James que disse. - Mas Sofia parece-me lindo...

- Sofia vêm do grego e significa sabedória. Eu gosto muito do meu nome. - Ela disse – Mas Amelia também é lindo.

Lily e James sorriram pela primeira vez naquela tarde.

- O meu nome é Sofia Lily Potter, o meu pai quis que eu usa-se o vosso sobrenome, e eu não me importei.

- Porquê Lily? - Ela perguntou

- Não sei, foi o nome que a minha quis que eu tivesse. - Ela olhou para Lily pela primeira vez nos olhos, verde contra verde, eram espelhos, todas elas eram tão parecidas.

- Querida – Lily ajoelhou-se ao sua frente segurando-lhe as mãos docemente – Nós não queriamos, dôeu tanto, mas tanto querida, nunca pensamos nunca mais ver-te, desculpa por tudo.

As lágrimas de Lily caiam-lhe pelo rosto a medida que ela dizia isto, lágrimas que pareciam irromper novamente dos olhos de Sofia.

Ela abraçou-a, fortemente. Sofia abraçou a mãe chorando.

- Por favor, promete que não me deixas mais, por favor... - Ela pedia incarecidamente – Por favor...

- Nunca minha querida. Nunca mais – Ela disse. E nesse momento um toque incessante de uma campaínha precorre o espaço.

- AI! - Sofia disse olhando repentinamente o irmão – O TESTE DE ASTRONOMIA! DESPACHA-TE OU CHEGAMOS ATRASSADOS.

Sorriram aos país e Sofia beijou a bochecha da mãe e do pai sorrindo-lhes docemente. Era visivel o alivío que James e Lily sentiam por a filha os ter perdoado.

Harry e Sofia correram escadas acima, o mais depressa que conseguiram e felizmente chegar à tempo do tão exasperante teste de astronomia.


	20. Quidditch time

Capítulo 20 (Quidditch time)

Passaram-se duas semanas desde daquela fantástica noite. Sofia estava mais radiante que nunca. O namoro com Draco era perfeito, os país estavam vivos e com ela. Tinha amigos fantásticos e as notas eram óptimas.

Harry podia agora considerar-se a pessoa mais feliz do mundo. Tal como Sofia, não fosse o facto de ter de enfrentar o Voldemort, mas esse nem o tinha incomodado muito. A cicatriz não lhe dóia desde das férias de Verão...

- Diana, para onde vamos – Já era de noite e Diana passava o manto da invisibilidade por cima de si e do namorado – Diana para onde... - Mas ela calou-o com um beijo arrebatador.

- Confia em mim, meu amor. - Ela disse simplemente, andaram até um sala escondida no treceiro andar. Entraram e a porta que antes reluzia em tons de dourado desapareceu após eles entrarem.

Ela beijou-o vorazmente outra vez. Uma enorme cama estava atrás deles.

- Sabes que hoje fazemos seis meses de namoro – Ela sorriu, andando para trás com ele fazendo-o cair sobre a cama – E eu tenho um presente para ti...

Ela sorriu-lhe. Ele nem se aprecebeu disso. - Mas eu não comprei nada e...

Ela riu dele. E desabetou o manto negro com o símbolo de Gryffindor. - Vou-te dar algo que vai ficar para sempre entre nós...

Beijaram-se ferozmente enquanto Harry pensava em quanto essa noite iria ficar para sempre na memória dele, Diana era realmente perfeita.

No dia seguinte, o sol brilhava forte na pequena janela daquela sala esquecida. Diana dormia ainda calmamente sobre o peito de Harry, este abraçava-a pela cintura nua. Olhava apaixonado, nunca pensou que conseguisse amá-la tanta, nunca pensou que amá-se alguém tanto como a amava a ela. Passou a mão pelos cabelos negros deles, os caracóis era definidos e brilhantes. Eram lindos. Ela era linda. Diana remexeu-se na cama, abrindo os olhos vagarosamente...

- Bom dia estranho... - O sorriso dela era lindo – Dormiste bem?

- Boa dia... - Ele disse, parecia mais concentrado em observa-lá. - Vamos ter de descer, sabes disso...

- É... - Diana disse – Temos mesmo de descer.

Beijaram-se demoradamente, e ao fim de alguns minutos desceram. Encontraram McGonnald em frente ao retrato da Dama Gorda.

- Weiss! McNair! Lemon! - Ela dizia – Detenção! Mas onde é que já se viu, bombinhas de mau cheiro aos colegas!

Diana ria deles juntamente com Harry.

- Miss. Black, Mrs. Potter, já levantados a esta hora... e com o uniforme? - Ela dizia, afinal não era normal aquela hora eles estarem levantados, a um sábado.

- Ah sim – Diana começou – Nós ainda nos vamos vestir com roupas normais para irmos a Diagon-All mas é mais quente o uniforme que as nossas roupas. E como fomos dar uma volta pelos campos, são bastante calmo a esta hora, sem ninguém...

- Sim, Miss. Black, absolutamente. - Ela disse, parecia ter ficado convencida com a explicação. - Pois muito bem até logo. E quanto a vocês, detenção hoje á noite! Vão catalogar os livros de herbologia da biblioteca!

Os rapazes do segundo ano respiraram pesadamente e McGonnald praticamente fuzilou-os com o olhar. Mas nada disse... Desceu apresamente as escadas quando se lembrou.

- Potter, Black, o primeiro jogo de Quidditch vai ser contra os Ravenclaw. No primeiro dia Fevereiro, espero que já tenham capitão e que tenham a equipa completa, não faço tenções de tirar a taça de equipa do meu gabinete, já comprei um expositor e tudo... estamos entendidos?

- Sim senhora professora. - Desde da a saída da Kate Bell, a equipa estava desmembrada. Sofia continuava a jogar, juntamente com Diana enquanto chasers, mas falta alguém. Rigel ocupava o lugar de Keeper desde da saída de Oliver Wood há dois anos. Mas tinham de reunir com os poucos membros da equipa, porque suplentes nem vê-los.

- Temos de reunir. - Diana disse – É perciso reunir.

- Podiamos reunir hoje? Depois da ída a Hogmead, lá para as oito e meia na sala comum dos Gryffindor. Deixamos um aviso?

- Para os poucos memrbos que temos? - Harry disse – Vamos ter de arranjar um chaser efectivo e pelo menos mais uma equipa inteira para suplentes!

- Pois é, e falta um capitão, desde da saída da Kate Bell que não temos ninguém!

- É o melhor. Deixamos aqui um aviso. - Diana disse enquanto entraram na sala comum. Pegou na varinha e com ela escreveu no velho quadro em letras bem grande. "REUNIÃO DA EQUIPA DE QUIDDITCH HOJE ÁS OITO E MEIA"

Saíram rapidamente, porque na cabeça de Harry apenas martelava uma questão... "Quem seria o novo capitão da equipa?"

A tarde em Hogmead foi fantástica. Divertiram-se todos juntos riram e comeram montes de doces. Mas mais tarde estava par a vir a grande dor de cabeça.

Era precisamente oito e meia quando entraram na sala. Rigel e Sofia encontravam-se sentados num dos enormes puffs que ali se encontravam, Diana agora acompanhada por Harry juntou-se a eles.

- Muito bem. Nós convocamos esta reunião porque bem... - Harry disse – Não temos temporariamente equipa. - Fred e George acabam de entrar. - Ainda bem que chegaram.

- Então vamos ter de abrir inscrições! - Rigel sugeriu – Não vai ser assim tão difícil encontrar alguém para jogar como chaser...

- Mas têm de ser alguém realmente bom. - Sofia disse – E temos de arranjar um capitão e um sub-capitão...

- O capitão pode ser o Harry e o sub-capitão o Rigel. Vocês trabalhavam bem juntos no que diz respeito a táticas de jogo. - Sofia disse – Por mim ficava assim, que é de acordo?

Os restantes levantaram a mão concordando. Não deixando que ninguém os interrompe-se Rigel e Harry tinham acabado de ganhar novos trabalhos...

- Muito bem então – Rigel começou – Devemos então começar a procura de uma nova chaser.

- Porque não falam com a Inês, ela é excelente – Fred disse – Já a viram voar...

- Nós vimos! - George disse – Ela é excepcional.

- Verdade seja dita, ela é uma excelente a jogar Quidditch, mas não sei se ela quererá jogar na equipa.

- Ela está lá em cima, ainda acordada. Queres que a chame – Sofia disse – Ela era perfeita para jogar na equipa. E para fazer o trio connosco.

- Vai chama-lá! - Harry sugeriu – Ela amanhã pode prestar provas, se ela quiser.

E alguns segundos depois Inês surge de lá de cima.

- Boa noite – A cara de espanto dela foi o melhor – O que é que...?

- Nesita. - Rigel puxou-a pelo braço – Como sub-capitão. - Ela riu do ar imponente que ele punha – Queriamos que jogasses como chaser.

Desta Inês não estava a espera.

- Não sei Rigel – Ela começou – É ano de OWL's e eu tenho que tirar as melhores notas! Não sei mesmo...

- Deixa-te disso! - Diana começou – Vá! Aceita. Tu és realmente boa a jogar. E amanhã podes prestar provas, mas aceita. Anda lá.

Inês olhou em volta, e porque não...

- Está bem, mas presto provas amanhã! Imagina que há alguém melhor que eu e vocês...

- Nope, ficas na equipa – Harry disse – Bem-vinda Inês, és a nova chaser da equipa de Gryffindor.

Fixaram então no velho quadro o nome da equipa.

_Amanhã haverá provas para novos membros na equipa de Quidditch._

_Harry Potter e Rigel Black_

Amanhã seria um dia importante, pensou Rigel. Mesmo antes de adromecer na cama que estava de lado para a janela. Olhou para o lado. Harry dormia numa cama a sua esquerda e do outro lado Seammus dormia pesadamente.

E passados alguns segundos ele adormeceu também, pensando em como aquele ano iria ser o melhor.

O dia seguinte prometi ser excepcionalmente frio e chuvoso. Era domingo e a chuva fustigava as janelas da sala comum dos Gryffindor tanto que a professora McGonnald nem queria que a equipa fosse treinar, mas após saber que Inês era a nova Chaser dos gryffindor, tratou de providênciar alguns feitiços para que pelo menos a chuva abrandasse, mas algo que não foi muito eficaz, uma hora depois da combinada, começaram os treinos que foram perto do desastre. Ninguém conseguia ver nada, nem mesmo os jogadores mais experientes da equipa conseguiam fazer algo, visto que a condições eram deploráveis. Voltaram entram para dentro do castelo escorrendo água e deixando uma longa e viscosa marca de lama por onde passasem. Assim que entraram na sala comum e graças a alguns feitiços feitos por Hermione, não sujaram nada.

Voltaram todos para baixo, envoltos em roupa quente depois do enorme e relaxante banho que cada um teve direito.

Inês foi a primeira a descer, e perdendo qualquer sentido que tivesse sobre os mais novos. Obrigou-os a sair dos puff em frente à lareira, sentando-se num para se aquecer. Lia um livro sobre transfiguração com o título "Tranfiguração, uma história".

Diana desceu depois também ela quase congelada. E assim, um por um, desceram calmamente e enroscaram-se em frente à lareira na tentativa vã de se aquecerem... Porque em Londres o ambiente não estava muito melhor.

Bellatrix andavade um lado para o outro com Alya ao colo. Com apenas três meses, Alya chorava ruidosamente. E Bellatrix tentava acalma-la mas não parecia estar a acontecer.

- Alya querida – Bellatrix pedia – Que tens?

Institivamente pôs a mão sobre a testa da filha. Febre. E assustou-se, não por não saber que era normal os bebés terem febre mas porque Alya era um bebé frágil e o facto de ter nascido prematura assustava-a.

- Sirius! - Ela chamou – Sirius, preciso que vás a Diagon-All.

Sirius entrou no quarto da filha mais nova, e deparou-se com Bellatrix agora com ela sentada ao colo, na cadeira de baloiço branca.

- A Alya têm febre, perciso de essência de planta Molly, para lhe dar. E não tenho. Podes ir comprar?

- Ela têm febre? - Ele assustou-se – Não seria melhor leva-lá ao hospital Bella? Afinal pode ser algo mais...

- Não! Por enquanto não! Ela só têm alguma febre e como está inverno é normal que isso aconteça. Vou dar-lhe essência de Molly e pode ser que ela melhore. Vamos esperar. Se não acontecer levo-a ao médico depois.

Ele acabou por concordar como ela. Aparatando em seguida na Diagon-All. Não demorou muito até ele voltar com a tão ansiada essência.

- Vá dá cá isso. - Bellatrix disse – Vá Alya, toma isto. - Ela abriu o frasco que imediatamente emanou alguns vapores cor-de-rosa que se misturaram com o ar. Deitou algumas gotas na boca de Alya que rapidamente acalmou e adormeceu.

Bellatrix ficou a ver a filha dormia durante algum tempo, mas reparou que a chuva ainda batia furiosa na janela fazendo um barulho incomodativo. Pegou na varinha que estava em cima da mesa de cabeçeira pequena.

- _Silencious. - _O quarto da pequena rapidamente ficou silêncioso. - Vamos Sirius, vamos lá para baixo.

Desceram para o andar de baixo. O frio cortante fazia sentir fazia-os ficar em frente da lareira o máximo de tempo possível. Sirius ainda mal acreditava que James e Lily estavam de volta. Era praticamente impossível, ele sabia... Tinha passado imenso tempo com James, e com Lily ali em Grimmauld Place tentando-lhe explicar o que tinha acontecido nos últimos quinze anos.

Tudo aquilo ainda era estranho. Lily e James eram motivo de reportagens e entrevistas em todos os jornais, fotografias eram tiradas repetitivamente e ninguém conseguia explicar o que acontecerá, ao não ser Dumbledor e quem tinha conhecimento.

E mesmo emhogwarts todos tentavam fotografar Harry e Sofia, que tentavam a todo o custo escapar das garras de Rita S.

Sirius estava sentado no enorme sofá negro com Bellatrix encostada ao peito dele. Ele passava as mãos pelos longos cabelos negros. Observavam a lareira crepitar, ficando apenas assim, como não houvesse amanhã...

Godric Hollows. Lily e James estavam cobertos por pesadas capas negras, tentando passar desprecebidos e de facto estavam a ter alguns sucesso. Andavam pelas ruas desertas. Observando e relembrando tudo, como se fosse uma memórias de apenas algumas semanas. E quando finalmente deram com a casa estava em ruínas, destruída. As lágrimas de Lily encheram-lhe os olhos.

James abraçou a mulher e tentou conforta-la.

- Acabou Lily, agora estamos aqui... tu sabes...

Ela abraçou James fortemente.

- Eles ficaram sem nós, o Harry e a Sofia ficaram sem nós.

Ela chorava silênciosamente apenas deixando ouvir alguns soluços de quando em quando. Ele abraçava-a e devagar o choro cessou.

- Temos e arranjar uma casa. - Lily começou – Para vivermos com a Sofia e com o Harry.

- Eu sei. - Ele disse – Amanhã querida. Comparemos a casa, a que quiseres.

Ela riu, pela primeira vez naquela noite fria, da simplicidade do marido, James sempre forá assim, tudo fácil e simples. Tudo o que a fizesse feliz. E era exactamente isso que ela queria. Ser feliz...


	21. Great job Malfoy

Capítulo 21 (Great Job Malfoy)

Era véspera de jogo de Quidditch contra os Slytherin e parecia tudo estar encaminhado para um bom jogo. O tempo apesar de neblado não estava vento forte nem chuva. Sofia observava as condições do campo. Apesar de tudo Hagrid tinha feito um óptimo trabalho em manter a relva verde do campo.

- Harry, estás pronto! O jogo começa em cinco minutos. - Ela disse – Hey equipa! Prontos?

Todos se postaram lado a lado. E finalmente abriram-se a comportas que davam acesso ao campo, todos em vassouras saíram em vôo. Do outro lado do campo, a equipa de Quidditch saí com Graham Montague como capitão.

- Bom dia a todos – Madame Hooch começou – Quero um jogo limpo. Não quero empurrões, nem mordidelas, nem feitiços, nem nada que não seja talento e esforço. Muito bem perparem-se – Ela disse e os capitões e sub-capitões apertaram as mãos, sempre olhando com uma certa raiva uns para os outros.

"_**E o jogo começa! Diana apanha a quaffe e voa em direcção aos aros, mas é intreceptada Goyle que arremeça a budger em direcção a ela. Mas Inês apanha a quaffe e por Merlim. As três chaser de Gryffindor em formação. Vam marcar. Inês passa para Sofia, Sofia para Diana e... MARCAMMMMM, Diana marca o primeiro de Gryffindor! 10 contra 0 dos Slytherin. Gryffindor está na liderança! Adrian Pucey apanha a quaffe e os Slytherin lideram. Pucey vai e vai... e passa para Warrington e... Marca. Slytherin 10 Gryffindor 10. Cuidado Gryffindor que eles têm força. Inês Black agarra a quaffe mas Gregory Goyle arremeça a budger contra ela."**_

Inês dá várias voltas na vassoura. E praticamente caí, ficando apenas agarrada por uma mão. Rapidamente sobe de novo para a vassoura.

- GOYLE! SE VOLTAS A MAGOAR A MINHA IRMÃ QUEM TE MANDA DESSA VASSOURA ABAIXO SOU EU! - Draco Malfoy gritou – ESTAMOS ENTENDIDOS!

Ele anuiu e virou-se. Montague ainda mandou a boca "Agora até os Gryffindor protege!"

O jogo recomeçou e o relato Lee Jordan continuou _**" E Gryffindor apanha novamente a quaffe e Sofia Potter segue na frente. Sofia vai! Força Potter! E vai e! Ah!... Miles Bletchley apanha! Filho de uma bludger velha..." **_

- Lee Jordan! - A voz de Minerva McGonnald ecoou – Rege-te aos comentários!

- Sim senhora professora!

"_**Mas agora Warrington segue na frente e vai em frente. Fred Weasley arremeça a budger contra Gregory Goyle em cheio! Viva o Fred Weasley."**_

A bancada de Gryffindor e de Slytherin estava ao rubro! E ao fim de quase duas horas já o resultado se encontrava avultado

"_**E Pucey detêm a quaffe e manda... e DEFENDE! Rigel Black defende" Incrível! Excelente defesa. E Black passa para Potter... Sofia Potter segue em frente, mas Adrian Pucey vai contra si! Mas ela consegue. Estas raparigas são demais. Diana Black passa para Inês Black, e Inês segue e segue... e GOLOOOOOOO, Gryffindor marca novamente! Gryffindor 260 Slytherin 100 Vamos lá Gryffindor! Bletchley passa para Graham Montague e este segue. Este capitão é temível. Ele vai. MAS ESPEREM! MALFOY VÊ A SNITCH! ELE MERGULHA E POTTER SEGUE-O! LÁ ESTÁ ELE. A PEQUENA BOLA DOURADA DA GLÓRIA! E MALFOY ARRANCA A GRANDE VELOCIDADE. SEGUEM EM DIRECÇÃO AS BANCADAS DOS PROFESSORES! CUIDADO!"**_

Harry e Draco seguem atrás da tão famosa snitch mas roupem a protecção da bancada dos professsores.

"_**E ali estão eles. Mergunlham a pique para o campo! Será que vão conseguir!**_

Um grande estrondo! E caiem os dois! A snitch desapareceu e algum deles a tenha apanhado! Draco e Harry erguem-se mas é Draco quem ergue a mão.

"_**Slyhterin apanha a snitch, excelente vôo de Malfoy. Mas o resultado é a favor de Gryffindor. Gryffindor ganha a partida com 260 contra 250 dos Slytherin! Grande jogo! **_

E a bancada de Gryffindor explode em gritos de festa e saudações!

"_**Gryffindor ganha graças ao excelente trabalho das chasers!" **_

A professora McGonnald desce ao campo para felicitar a equipa e ouve Draco reclamar com Graham Montague!

- VERGONHA! VOCÊS SÃO UMA VERGONHA! COMO NÃO SABEM JOGAR LIMITAM-SE A MANDAR OS GRYFFINDOR DA VASSOURA ABAIXO, MAS JOGAR NEM PENSAR! DEVIAM TER VERGONHA! EU APANHO A SNITCH E MESMO ASSIM O QUE VOCÊS DEVIAM FAZER NÃO O FAZEM! CUSTA MUITO MARCAR! É QUE APANHAR UMA SNITCH CUSTA MUITO MAIS E EU FAÇO! IDIOTAS!

- AH SIM TU TENS MUITO MORAL PARA FALAR! PREPOTENTE! ACHAS QUE ÉS MELHOR QUE OS OUTROS! SÓ TE DÁS COM AQUELES TRAIDORES DE SANGUE E SANGUES DE LAMA! A TUA NAMORADA É UMA FILHA DE SANGUE DE LAMA – Draco sacou da varinha e ia ameaça-lo, mas a professora McGonnald enterviu, Montague riu achando que a professora ia castigar Malfoy!

- DETENÇÃO MONTAGUE! FICAS SEM JOGAR QUIDDITCH ATÉ AO FINAL DO ANO! - A professora disse – E ISTO É UMA ORDEM COMO SUB-DIRECTORA! NINGUÉM ME CONTESTE! QUERO-TE NA BIBLIOTECA AMANHÃ ÁS OITO!

- Mas... - Ele tentou contestar – Eu...

- Nem tente negar Mr. Montague. Falarei ainda hoje com o professor Snape. E os seus país iriam receber em casa uma carta a explicar o seu comportamento! Que vergonha! Chamar esse nome á colegas!

- Os meus pais ficaram orgulhosos professora. Eu sou sangue-puro e quando ele regressar eles seram os primeiros a desaparecer! Serão eles!

A professora McGonnald ficou horrorizada! Mas preferiu não dizer mais nada.

- Amanhã Montague, na minha biblioteca. Porque por enquanto aqui ainda mando eu e os professor Dumbledor e tu segues o que dizemos e não o que o Voldemort diz!

- Ah Mr. Malfoy! - Draco ainda estava maravilhado com tudo. - És o novo capitão da quipa de Slytherin!

- O QUÊ!

- É isso mesmo Montague! - Snape apareceu por trás – Malfoy ocupa-te de arranjar a equipa a teu gosto e preocupa-te em ganhar este ano a taça.

- Claro professor! - Draco disse – Farei com que Slytherin seja campião!


	22. Great Discover

Capítulo 22 (Great Discover)

Os meses haviam-se passado. Gryffindor e Slytherin estavam empatados no campeonato de Quidditch e na taça de equipa. Mas tudo se ía passando.

- Bom dia meu amor. - Draco esperava Sofia á saída do retrato da dama gorda. Ela deu-lhe um beijo demorado. Era terça-feira e teriam aula de Defesa Contra Magia Negra na hora seguinte.

- O resto? - Draco perguntou

- Bem o Ron, Harry e a Hermione já estão a comer. A tua irmã e a Diana estavam a acabar de se arranjar! Mas já descem. Vamos?

- Claro meu amor. - Ele disse – Viste ontem a Inês a jogar?

- Oh sim, ela é mesmo boa, não é? - Sofia disse – Acho que foi uma pena ela não começar a jogar mais cedo, mas é excelente! E vocês também ganhar o último jogo contra Hufflepuff. Apanhaste a snitch. Foste fantástico. Tens apanhado todas as snitch's. É muito bom!

- Ah eu sei – Ela riu do convencimento dele. - Estamos quase de férias novamente! Não sei se irei a casa nestas férias...

- Porque? De certo que eles já têm casa? Os teus pais. - Ele disse com a maior das naturalidades, mas Sofia estremeceu. Ele assustou-se.

- Com eles? Não sei se me querem lá... Tu sabes eles vão quer passar com o Harry e eu não gosto de me sentir a mais... entendes?

– Mas eles não te vão fazer sentir a mais, e tu não os tinhas predoado?

- Sim, mas... eu não sei se será sensato. Acho melhor ficar por cá.

- Eu fico contigo!

- Nem pensar – Ela começou – Tu vais passar o feriado da Páscoa com a tua mãe e com a tua irmã. Tu tens família. E vais passar com eles o pouco tempo que tens fora da escola. - Ele ia contra-argumentar mas ela não lhe deu hipótese.

- Draco, eu amo-te e acredita que adoraria passar a Páscoa contigo, mas eu sei que a tua mãe morre de saudades tuas e da Inês! E nunca iria pedir que sacrificasses o teu tempo com ela por mim, nem vou deixar que isso aconteça. Para além disso podemos aproveitar o resto do nosso tempo juntos.

Ela sorriu e ele achou lindíssima, ela era linda. Sem precedentes. A melhor coisa que a sua vida tinha.

- Então vêm passa-lo comigo, meu amor, a minha mãe nunca se importara. Ela gosta de ti.

- Eu sei! - Ela disse e ele interrogou-se – Eu falei com ela no Natal. Ela disse-me que o tu não poderias ter arranjado alguém te ama-se tanto como eu te amo, e que seria sempre bem-vinda lá em casa.

- Vês! Vêm passar a Páscoa connosco!

- Não! - Ela disse – Se fôr passar a Páscoa a algum sitío é aos Açores! Mas os meus pais estão em viagem pela Rússia e os meus avós pelo mediterrâneo. E os meus irmãos devem ir passar onde bem entenderem! Por isso...

- Mais uma razão, vêm passa-la comigo.

- Fazemos assim Draco, eu vou ver se consigo arranjar quarto no caldeirão escoante, se sim, podemos passar alguns dias juntos, está bem? Mas não vai ser fácil, aquilo deve estar cheio.

- Não gosto daquele lugar.

- Pois querido, nem eu gosto, mas é o único lugar seguro que eu posso ficar, sabes que estalagens de feiticeiros não andam por ai aos pontapés! Por isso...

- Ficavas lá em casa, é seguro.

- Insistente!

- Teimosa!

- Já sabes que eu não mudo de ideias assim Draco. Prometo que vou tentar arranjar uma solução, sim meu amor...

Ele anuiu, agora só esperava que ainda existisse algum quarto vago na estalagem, porque senão eles ia fazer com que existisse!

Harry estava sentado a mesa do pequeno-almoço quando a branca coruja, Hedwig, desceu a pique pelo salão nobre. Ele acho que fosse uma carta da mãe e do pai, mas ao invés disso, era uma carta de Ella.

- É uma carta da Ella! - Hermione disse – Abre!

- Calma. - Ele disse – Vamos para outro sitío e esperamos por os outros. Vou contar a todos.

- Finalmente, eu já ando a dizer isso a tempos.

- Rigel, anda – Harry disse interrompendo o novo romance de Rigel com Margarite Denovou, uma rapariga de Slytherin que fez cara feia assim que Harry se aproximou.

- Falamos depois Marg? - Ele perguntou docemente

- Claro Rigel, falamos quando estivermos sozinhos – Ela disse beijando-lhe em seguida a cara bem perto dos lábios.

- Tu és inademissível! - Hermione começou – Tu nem queres nada de sério com ela, mas adoras andar atrás delas! A BRINCAR COM AS RAPARIGAS!

- Ah ela é gira, e sabe bem como é que se "Brinca" - Ele riu juntamente com Ron e Harry, da cara de brava de Hermione. Draco e Sofia estavam naquele momento a descer quando deram com os cinco.

- Venham, percisamos de falar. - Ele disse – A Diana e a Inês?

- Estamos aqui! - Elas disseram, Diana aproximou-se do namorado e deu-lhe um beijo de bom dia, quando reparou na carta de Ella. Não disse nada.

- Perciso de vós contar algo! - Harry disse – Ainda temos quanto tempo até a primeira aula?

- Vinte minutos! - Inês disse – Mas a noite podemos falar. Era melhor, tinhamos mais privacidade e mais tempo. Para além disso conheço o sitío ideal para isso.

Os restantes concordaram, dirigiram-se de novo ao salão nobre. Pegaram apenas alguma comida e foram tomar o resto do pequeno-almoço para os jardins que em pelo mês de Abril estavam verdes e brilhantes.

Quando finalmente tocou para a aula de Defesa Contra Magia Negra, eles entraram mas deparam-se com algo que ainda não se tinham deparado. Não havia mesas ou cadeiras, mas sim um grande espaço vazio. A professora, estava com o cabelo apanhado num coque, com alguns cabelos negros caindo-lhe pelo rosto, os olhos negros prespectuavam algo divertido. Muito alunos (rapazes) admiravam o corpo dela, perfeitamente modelado pela camisola justa castanha e pela calças de ganga escuras, e as botas de cano alto e com pelo menos dez centimetros de altura davam a volta a muitos alunos.

- Mas porque é que ela tinha de ser nossa tia! - Rigel começou para Draco que anuia – Assim não dá pica nenhuma!

- Olha paciência – Ele disse.

- Vá entrem! - Ela disse – Temos uma aula para ter! - Após todos entrarem e depositarem as sacolas e os livros a um canto da sala a professora começou – Como todos vocês sabem este ano têm os tão ansiados exames, também conhecidos por OWL's. Pois muito bem, nesse exames têm uma parte prática, que no vosso caso não está muito treinada, por isso, de hoje em diante todas as terças vamos ter prática de Duelos, com expecificação de feitiços. Muito bem, alguém me sabe dizer qual é os feitiços básico de defesa?

- O feitiço Protego - Inês disse – Faz com que feitiços mais fracos façam ricochete e atingam o adeversário, para feitiços mais forte existe o Protego Totalum, este cria uma proteção permanente no alvo enfeitiçado e só é desfeito quando quem o lançou o reverte. Existe ainda o Protego Horribilis, utilizado únicamente para feitiços poderosos e em batalhas, onde se pertende proteger um lugar em especifico!

- Muito bem, Miss Black, cinco pontos para Gryffindor. E quem me sabe dizer qual o feitiço mais utilizado para atordoar?

- Estupefaça! - Hermione disse – Serve para atordor pessoas, podes ainda utilizar a variante, o Estupore, que deixa o adeversário incosciente.

- Muito bem, Miss. Granger. E por último, qual o feitiço que desarma o adeversário?

- Experlliarmus. - Harry disse – Desarma o adversário. Tirando a sua varinha para bem longe.

- Muito bem Mr. Potter. - Ela disse – Vamos então ao duelo! Eu irei fazer os pares. Diana podes ficar contra a Inês, Sofia contra o Harry, Hermione contra Rigel, Draco contra Blaize, e...

E em menos de dois minutos os pares estavam a lutar. Mas a taxa de sucesso era reduzida. Apenas Diana e Inês, estavam a conseguir lançar perfeitamente os feitiços, já os restantes só experlliarmus e pouco mais...

Ao fim de uma hora, eles acabaram a aula.

- Vá meninos fim da aula. O melhor par foi a Diana e a Inês, e a Sofia e o Rigel, apesar de não terem lutado juntos, dez pontos por cada um para Gryffindor. E para o Mr. Malfoy, que também conseguiu lançar todos os feitiços, dez pontos para Slytherin. Até a próxima aula.

Sairam com um enorme sorriso no rosto. O resto do dia foi cansativo, Na aula de Poções Ron fez explodir o caldeirão de Goyle e de Longbotton, pondo o resto da turma a rir. Em Adivinhação, última aula da tarde, Rigel tinha sofrido uma "permonição de morte" segundo a professora Rigel iria estar de frente para um Jinix, um soldado da morte. Rigel não parou de rir nem a turma, principalmente Blaize e Draco, colegas de trabalho dele.

- Cala-te Malfoy! - Rigel dizia entredentres – Ou já te esqueceste que o ano passado foste tu! Quando ela disse que ias morrer no remoinho de vento no deserto.

- Por isso é que eu nunca ei de ir ao deserto. - Ele riu – Nunca! Nunca!

Riram ambos, enquanto se dirigiam ao local indicado por Inês. Não demorou muito até o encontrarem. No sétimo andar Inês esperava os restante em frente do uma parede de pedra escura do castelo.

- Muito bem, agora que aqui estão todos, peço-vos que pensem num local confortável para reunir-mos. Ok?

- Mas porque? - Draco perguntou o que todos pensavam.

- Pensa apenas Draco.

E alguns segundos depois ela apareceu. A tão bendita porta apareceu diante dos olhos deles.

- Como? - Harry disse

- A sala das necessidades! - Hermione disse – A sala que aparece aos alunos que realmente percisam dela.

- Exacto! - Inês disse – Descobria no meu primeiro ano, quando andava a procura de um lugar sossegado para poder estudar magia ne... proíbida. - Ela emendou-se rapidamente – E esta porta apareceu.

Entraram um por um, devagar. A sala era espaçosa e tinha uma enorme mesa redonda, sentaram-se nela. E então Harry começou.

- Desde do Verão que tenho recebido cartas. - Ele começou – De uma mulher chamada Ella, ela parece saber algo mais do que diz. Trouxe aqui todas as cartas que ela me mandou, queria que a lêssem para que depois precebeu o porquê de vós contar isto e o porquê de tudo isto.

Leram as antigas cartas, ficando de veras admirados. Mas quando finalmente pôde, Harry continuou.

- Esta carta, recebi esta manhã, mas não faço a miníma ideia do que diz! - Ele disse.

- Está escrita em Herbraíco! - Inês denotou – Diz que...

**Querido Harry...**

**Espero que te encontres bem, e sei que quando estiveres a ouvir isto será a filha da Narcisa que te estará a lê-la, pois é das poucas pessoas que o pôde fazer. Podes perguntar-te o porquê de eu escrever isto em Herbraíco, mas foi a única maneira que encontrei de ter a certeza que partilhava tudo com as pessoas que te são próximas. **

**Devo dizer que algo mudou. Voldemort planeia chegar preto de ti, seja como fôr. Toma cuidado e espero que tenha aprendido aquilo que te pedi. A Diana parece-me uma excelente professora, herdou isso da mãe, foi a Bella que me ensinou a fechar a mente, mas não consegui muito mais... **

**Inês, quanto a ti, espero que saibas o que isto quererá dizer "três voltas sobre o sol. E seis da lua. Uma estrela brilhante de guerreira, uma estrela brilhante leal, uma constelação. Roda a vida, rodam as estrelas negras e brilham no seu esplendor. Três voltas e seis da lua."**

**Despeço-me com a esperança que a feiticeira mais brilhante que já vi brilhe enquanto estrela. **

**Ella**

- Inês, conheces a Ella?

- Não! - Ela disse – Nem sem o que é isto! Não é nada que eu tenha lido o visto "(...) Rodam as estrelas negras e brilham no seu esplendor(...)" Mas o que é isto?

- Não sei, mas espero descobrir. - Harry disse – Ela está muito perto do Voldemort e tu sabes disso. Vês o que ela diz na carta. Ela é uma devoradora da morte!

- Isso é impossível – Rigel disse – A única devoradora da morte era a minha mãe, o resto é homens. Não há mais nenhuma, e nem mesmo os devoradores da morte mais leais sabem disto, o máximo que ela poderá ser é a mulher de algum devorador da morte, e ai as nossas hipoteses ficam reduzidas á muito pouco. Ela parece ter conhecido muito bem a minha mãe, e isso só podia acontecer durante o tempo dela na escola, porque nada mais faz sentido, por isso deve ser uma Slytherin. Vamos ver o livro de curso desse ano!

- Gènial Rigel – Hermione disse – Eu vou busca-los!

- Mas isto! - Ele disse – Esta adivinha! O quererá ela dizer! A não ser que?

Inês tirou de dentro do pesado manto, um objecto que Harry imediatamente reconheceu.

- Eu tenho desde dos treze, porque tenho disciplinas a mais, e preciso dele para andar de disciplina em disciplina. - Ela explicou – Creio que a Hermione também teve um no treceiro ano, mas que depois anulou disciplinas e devolveu-o a professora McGonnald.

Segundos depois Hermione chega e deixa cair os livros no chão.

- Oh não! - Ela disse – Não vamos voltar atrás no tempo pois não!

- Acho que sim, Hermione – Inês disse – Teremos que voltar no tempo, só não sei é para quê...


	23. Get Ready

Capítulo 23 (Get ready)

- Nós vamos voltar atrás no tempo? - Draco disse – Mas... Isso não é proibido e perigoso.

- Extremamente! - Inês disse – Mas parece que algo mais para descobrir do que estamos a espera.

- Faz sentido, as voltas. - Hermione pegou num papel e começou a rascunhar. - Segundo o número de voltas aqui, devemos recuar no tempo até 22 anos. Até aos tempos dos nossos pais.

- A minha mãe e o meu pai andavam no quarto ano em 1974. E os teus no... - Ela olhou para Diana – No sétimo... Sim, andavam no sétimo ano.

- Então temos de voltar aquele tempo, mas não é perigoso. Afinal nós somos os filhos deles! - Draco disse – Vai soar no mínimo estranho! E eu sei que se mexer-mos no passado podemos causar danos no nosso presente, não podemos simplesmente ali, como se nada fosse!

- É verdade – Hermione disse – Podíamos usar o manto, mas não dá para todos.

- E um feitiço de camuflação? Que acham? - Rigel sugeriu.

- Há uma hipótese melhor! - Inês disse – Há uns dias atrás andava na biblioteca e li uma coisa muito interessante, quem quer voltar atrás do tempo pode usar o feitiço_ Indifindius_.

- O que é que isso faz? - Harry perguntou – Eu nunca ouvi falar dele.

- O feitiço _Indifindius _é o único feitiço existente que permite que quando voltamos atrás no tempo não passemos mais do que uma mera memória. É difícil de explicar. É como se estivéssemos a ver uma memória.

- Como numa pensadeira? - Diana perguntou – Como se ninguém nos visse ou ouvisse.

- Exacto! - Inês disse – Mas é um feitiço extremamente complexo e são precisas quatro pessoas para o lançar.

- Isso não é grande problema! - Ela disse – Nós as quatro podemos lança-lo.

Ela disse, ela, Inês, Sofia e Hermione eram talentosas o suficiente para lançar o feitiço...

- Então vamos a isto? - Rigel disse – Temos de preparar tudo!

- Então fazemos isto na próxima sexta, é dia da visita a Hogmead e teremos tempo para fazer tudo. Até lá, reunimo-nos aqui na sexta para preparamos tudo.

Todos anuíram, e passado algum tempo saíram daquela sala, sabendo que teriam pouco tempo até a próxima sexta.

E a tão esperada Sexta-feira chegou! Era precisamente oito da noite quando se encontraram na sala.

- Ainda bem que chegaram. - Sofia, Diana e Inês chegava carregadas de frascos. Harry trazia o manto e Rigel o mapa do salteador. Hermione e Ron traziam alguns livros e Draco uma pequena mochila e uma tenda.

- Ainda bem que chegaram. Draco ajuda-me aqui! - Inês pediu, Draco pousou as coisas na enorme mesa e pegou numa das caixas de madeira que Inês trazia.

- Bem... - Ela poisou as coisas, a caixa de madeira trazia as iniciais ISB pintadas em dourado – Nós preparamos algumas poções, porque não sabemos o que nós vai acontecer lá. Este gira tempo é ligeiramente diferente do normal, conseguiu altera-lo de modo a que o tempo para nós no presente passe setenta vezes mais devagar do que passa do que o tempo no passado.

- Isso é...

- Formidável! - Ela disse – Mas é para manter em segredo.

- Muito bem, ontem consegui arranjar um cordel grande o suficiente para que desse para todos. - Ela abre a caixa e tira dali um enorme e pesado cordel de ouro.

- Então, Draco, trouxeste a mala e a tenda? - Diana perguntou.

- Yap, aqui tens! - Ele entregou-lhe a mala – Trouxe ainda uma tenda para o caso de precisarmos...

- Excelente ideia – Hermione comentou – Não devemos ficar no castelo, para isso trouxe um livro com feitiços de protecção e de indectabilidade.

- Ainda bem! - Ela disse – Isso será bastante necessário.

- E comida? - Draco perguntou – Levamos comida?

- AH! ESQUECI-ME! - Inês disse – Esqueci-me por completo!

- Ah priminha! Não te preocupes, nós tratamos disso – Ele disse. - Draco, Ron, Harry, vamos buscar comida!

- A sério! - Ela disse – Então vão. Mas despacham-se.

Eles desceram o mais depressa que conseguiram, desceram as escadas o mais depressa que conseguiram e foram até ao quadro com uma uma cesta. Harry fez alguns cocegas na pêra verde e o quadro abriu-se dando passagem aos quatro rapares para a cozinha.

Estava cheia, sempre com aquela azafame dos elfos, mais de cem trabalhavam ali para pôr a comida nas mesas.

- Amo Harry Potter – Dobby apareceu atrás deles. - Amo Draco...

Os olhos dele imediatamente o chão, eles olharam para Draco que apenas encolheu os ombros.

- Dobby nós precisávamos de comida, mas tinha de estar preparada para aguentar algum tempo – Rigel disse – Bolos, sumos engarrafados, sandes, leite, coisas que possamos guardar durante algum tempo.

- Dobby arranjar isso, Dobby saber exactamente o que os meninos precisam.

- Ainda bem Dobby – Ron disse – Mas arranja em grandes quantidades, porque nós comemos muito.

E passado alguns segundos ele apareceu com mais três elfos e com um imensa de quantidade de comida. Draco pegou numa outra mochila extensível que tinha e abriu-a.

- Mas quantas coisas é que podem caber ali? - Ron perguntou

- Sinceramente não faço ideia. Mas a Inês lançou-lhe seis feitiços expansíveis em todas as bolsas e um engorium, logo acho que cabe muita coisa...

- Uau! Assustador as coisas que ela sabe, não é?

- Nem fazes ideia.

Começaram então os quatro a encherem a mochila de comida, sandes de todas as coisas, bolos secos e com chocolate (para grande alívio de Ron e Rigel), sumos de variadíssimos sabores, leite, pão, presunto, águas...

- Acho que deve chegar! - Draco disse – Devíamos ir então.

- Obrigado Dobby – Harry disse – Obrigado por tudo.

Subiram então as escadas e em menos de nada estavam na sala das necessidades.

- Hey chegamos! - Rigel disse – E carregados de montes de comida!

- Vocês conseguiram? - Hermione disse – Formidável.

- Nós já temos tudo pronto – Diana disse – Só falta lançar o feitiço sobre vocês! Venham cá! Em fila por favor.

Harry foi o primeiro a ser protegido pelo feitiço Indifindius. E os outros.

- Isto é exaustivo! - Diana dizia – Para a próxima são vocês a fazer isto!

- Preparem-se! - Inês dizia – Façam um roda, vá, depressa!

E ela fizeram uma roda o mais apertado que conseguiram e em menos de nada ali estavam. A mesma sala, o mesmo espaço, mas subitamente tudo parecia diferente.

- Acham que ninguém vai ver? - Rigel pergunto

- Vamos ter de experimentar. - Inês disse – Vamos então.

Ela abriu a porta da sala e deu graças a Merlim por ninguém lá estar.

- Vá vamos até ao salão nobre.

Eles desceram as escadas e quando passaram por um grupo de alunos do primeiro ano e nenhum deles olhou para aquele grupo Inês respirou bem fundo.

- Eles não nos viram! - Diana disse – O feitiço funcionou.

Mais calmos desceram as escadas e o coração de Inês parou mesmo quando viram uma cena digna de uma tela de cinema.

Narcisa Black e Regulus Black beijavam-se apaixonadamente a um canto. Pareciam ter alguma pressa, talvez não quisessem que ninguém os visse, beijaram-se novamente e as lágrimas de Inês preencheram os olhos azuis, e como todos puderam ver, não havia imagem mais parecida que Inês e a mãe.

- Inês vamos. - Draco puxou-a – Nós temos de encontrar a Ella. Saber quem ela é.

Draco puxou a irmã pelo braço, mas esta estava demasiada fixada na imagem que vi. - Vamos Inês!

Ela devagar começou a andar atrás deles, mas sempre olhando para o pai com quatorze anos com um ar apaixonado olhando para o lugar onde uma Narcisa com a mesma idade que Regulus.

- Então que fazemos agora? - Ron perguntou

- Hoje já é tarde – Hermione concluiu – É melhor irmos-nos deitar... Montar a tenda.

- É isso mesmo. Quantas tendas temos mesmo.

- Uma, mas com divisórias. Acho que têm oito quartos, mas acho que é o suficiente.

- Então vamos a isso – Rigel disse – Mas temos um problema, nós podemos não ser vistos mas a tenda será com certeza vista e não é normal uma tenda no meio dos campos de Hogwarts.

- Mas na floresta proibida, será normal.

- Nem tanto – Hermione concluiu – O Sirius, o professor Remus e o teu pai e... bem vocês sabem... costumavam andar pela floresta proibida, a noite transformados em animagus e num lobisomem, acho que a nossa vida já está em risco o suficiente, seja por ai.

- Então onde? - Diana perguntou – Não há muito mais por onde escolher ao não ser que...

- Usemos feitiços de protecção! - Sofia disse – Os livros que trouxeste Hermione, eles têm alguma coisa de feitiços de protecção?

- Acredito que sim. - Ela disse – Deixei-me ver.

E alguns minutos depois ele disse – Estão aqui alguns. Serão suficientes eu creio.

E apenas uma hora depois eles puderam dormir, porque o dia seguinte adivinhava-se cheio de grandes emoções.


	24. Please to meet you Ella

Capítulo 24 (Please to meet you Ella)

Eram apenas seis da manhã quando eles estavam a tomar o "pequeno-almoço" constituindo por sandes e bolos.

- Bem, o melhor era irmos até ao castelo. - Inês disse – Temos que tratar de descobrir que é a Ella o mais depressa possível.

- E será esse o verdadeiro nome dela. Ella? É um nome estranho.

- Bem se é assim, vamos analisar os factos, ela parecer ser amiga da tia Bellatrix a bastante tempo e também parece conhecer o professor Snape bem, logo um admitia que ela era uma Slytherin, mas não encaixa muito bem, visto que ela também era amiga da tua mãe Harry... Mas vamos mesmo começar pela sala comum dos Slytherin de certo que vamos descobrir algo. O melhor é ir apenas dois de nós, Draco tu conheces bem a sala comum dos Slytherin, e a Diana também pode ir. Quanto a mim vou com o Hermione á biblioteca tentar ver se há alguém lá. Os restantes tratem de arranjar madeira para a lareira por favor. Há Sofia, tenta também descobrir nos livros mais feitiços que nós possam ajudar.

E assim foi, saíram dali depressa. Diana e Draco separam-se dos restantes no hall de entrada, descendo para as masmorras.

- Draco, nós não sabemos a senha. - Diana disse – Draco?

- A senha é sempre a mesma, nunca muda. - Draco explicou – É toujour pur. E para além disso, vês aquele metal ali?

Draco apontou para um ponteiro de prata decorado com uma enorme cobra e com suporte em baixo do mesmo metal.

- Se tocares ali e fores sangue-puro vais poder entrar sem problemas.

Assim foi, Draco disse a senha e Diana espetou o dedo para que o seu sangue corresse, e entrar sem grandes problemas.

- Esta foi fácil – Ele sussurrou, isto porque alguns alunos do primeiro ano estavam sentados numa cadeiras a jogar xadrez de feiticeiros. Mas o mais impressionante veio depois. A sala entrou em silêncio quando um rapariga de aparentemente dezassete anos desceu as escadas que davam a dormitório feminino. Os longos e brilhantes cabelos negros ondulavam a medida que andava, o uniforme caia-lhe mesmo bem, deixando grande partes das pernas torneadas a mostra, os olhos azuis-escuros prespectuavam a sala mantendo nela um enigma irresistível. O símbolo da equipa de Salazar Slytherin não podia estar mais brilhante do que estava naquele momento, uma monitora-chefe segundo o que se podia ver.

- UAU. - Foi a única coisa que Draco disse, foi quase tão imprescritível – Ela é toda boa!

- Idiota, aquele é a minha mãe – Diana disse num tom de ameaça – Aquela é a tua tia, têm vergonha!

- Aquela é a tia Bella. Não admira que o tio Sirius queria ter ficado com ela, olha bem, ela é...

- Cala-te Draco.

- Não te preocupes prima – Ele sorriu feito sacana – Tu também és toda boa. Saís a ela.

- Draco se o Harry te ouve mata-te e eu deixo – Ela disse com um sorriso tão enigmático quanto a rapariga que tinha visto ainda a segundos. - E a Sofia...

- A Sofia é o meu grande amor, mas eu ainda tenho olhos na cara. - Ele disse mirando a prima de alto a baixo.

- Pervertido! - Diana disse – Deves estar muito mal! Mas nós temos uma tarefa a fazer...

- Black! - A voz grossa de um rapaz que aparentava ter a mesma idade que a jovem Bellatrix aproximou-se, Diana não pode evitar olhar.

- Rockwood – Ela disse num tom áspero e falso – Precisas de alguma coisa?

- Eu até precisava de muitas coisas vinda de ti – Ele tal como Draco havia feito mirou o corpo de Bellatrix de alto a baixo, mas prosseguiu – Vinha te perguntar se por acaso já voltaste a ti e se já deixaste aquele traidor de sangue?

- O meu namoro com o Sirius apenas me diz respeito a mim e a ele, mas podes sempre ir falar com ele, tenho a certeza que ele vai ter uma resposta a altura para te dar. - Ela disse, Sirius com certeza que daria conta dele e nem precisaria de uma varinha para tal. - Por isso aconselho-te a deixar-me em paz e sossego e ao Sirius também isto é claro, se não quiseres passar um longa temporada na ala hospitalar.

Rockwood estremeceu e só a ideia de Sirius Black batendo em si era suficiente para que ele se calasse e desse meia volta. Ela olhou para ele e não pode evitar gargalhar, como era idiota.

- Vamos segui-la. - Draco disse – Ela pode ir ter com o teu pai e...

O grito de um dos alunos do primeiro ano veio na direcção deles. O efeito do feitiço tinha desaparecido.

- Mas o que é que vocês querem! - Draco disse asperamente – Vamos que querem!

Diana apenas se virou, ela trazia vestido o uniforme dos Gryffindor. Tirou a varinha do manto e disse – _Slytherin's transforme_

Onde antes brilhava dourado e vermelho brandia agora verde e prateado. Onde antes jazia um leão agora enroscava-se um serpente.

- Diana? - Draco notou – Como?

- Estou na sala comum dos Slytherin não tenho alternativa. Mas assim que sair daqui vou ter.

Saíram dali o mais depressa possível, ainda bem que Hogwarts têm tantos alunos porque ninguém parecia dar pela diferença.

- Estas cores são absolutamente horríveis. - Diana tirou novamente a varinha do manto – _Gryffindor's transforme_

Ela sacudiu o manto assim que o feitiço terminou – Vamos lá, já que nos vêem vamos fazer uso disso. - Andaram pelos pátios, até que os viram.

Sirius e Bellatrix estavam no grupo de amigos rindo e beijando-se. Sirius podia descrever-se com um rapaz de sonho, tal e qual como Rigel, mas mais alto e mais musculado, aquilo prometia trazer grandes surpresas.

- Draco, tens alguma ideia? - Diana perguntou – Eu não tenho nenhuma, mas vamos ver, que tal irmos falar com eles

- Sim Draco. - Diana disse sarcástica – Eu chego lá e digo "Olha vim do futuro e sou vossa filha e preciso de saber se conhecem alguma Ella? Que te parece? Idiota!

- Não é preciso falar assim comigo. - Draco defendeu-se – Mas gostava de ouvir a tua brilhante ideia priminha.

- Não tenho, senão não te tinha perguntado! - Ela argumentou – Mas qualquer ideia do Neveille neste momento ia soar mais inteligente do que as tuas.

- Agora estou realmente ofendido. Como é que o Longbotton pode ter ideias se ele nem sequer pensa.

Eles riram, aquele riso frio e sarcástico que de alguma eles tinham herdado.

- Então. Pronto... Como vamos saber que é essa Ella...

Foi quando ouviram.

- Ell's aqui. Ella! - Bellatrix chamava – Ella!

Uma rapariga de cabelos castanhos pela cintura aproximava-se de Sirius e de Bellatrix. A rapariga envergava vestes negras e verdes. Slytherin obviamente... Mas o que quereria ela de Harry, pensou Diana...


	25. Return to Present

**Capítulo 26 (Return to present)**

- JÁ SABEMOS! - Diana entrou pela tenda a dentro – Já sabemos que é a Ella.

- Nós também – Inês disse trazendo nas mãos uma página rasgada de um livro de curso – Elleine Noir, aluna do sétimo ano de Slytherin.

- Ela é amiga dos meus pais eles estiveram juntos...

- Isso mesmo. - Harry disse – Vamos voltar por favor, já causamos muitas confusões.

- Mas podíamos ficar mais um pouco. - Sofia disse – Podemos tentar saber mais...

- Mais o quê? - Hermione disse – Tu sabes bem que o passado e o presente são apenas paradoxos. Se nós aqui estivemos mais tempo do que o que devemos alteramos irremediavelmente o presente, e se esse presente se alterar o passado vai mudar porque nós não vamos estar na mesma situação e vamos desaparecer... E então tudo corre novamente mal.

- Perdi-me na parte do paradoxo! - Draco comentou – Como assim... nós não existimos?

- É... mais ou menos... incorrermos o risco de deixar-mos de existir e caímos numa dimensão entre o tempo e o espaço... percebeste?

- Não mas também não parece que queira perceber. Vamos então para casa?

- Sim. Arrumem tudo, não pode ficar nem um vestígio!

Sofia concordou e começou a arrumar juntamente com os outros, ela sabia que Hermione tinha razão, não se pode alterar o passado ou teremos graves consequências no futuro.

- Mas... Era só mais uma horas, quem esteve aqui quase um dia mais umas hora não será nada!

- Será sim! - Hermione argumentou – E tu sabes bem.

Todos acabaram-se por concordar. Arrumar tudo e desfizeram os feitiços que tinham feito, apenas Inês estava a olhar para o Castelo, praticamente igual e que lhe dava uma dor tão forte. Era o pai, o pai que nunca viu mas que sempre amou. Era o pai dela, era algo que ela sempre desejará.

- Inês vamos partir!

Ela suspirou. Fechou os olhos e sentiu algumas lágrimas queimaram-lhe os olhos, mas engoliu em seco. Juntou-se aos amigos e quando as mãos tocaram o gira-tempo rodando-o em direcção a um presente que não queria viver, tudo tinha deixado de fazer sentido.

Tudo estava apertado, várias voltas e...

- AI! - Rigel aterra no chão duro de pedra e com Hermione a cair-lhe em cima.

- Desculpa Rigel! - Ela disse levantando-se rapidamente.

- Não faz mal – Ele disse

Levantaram-se rapidamente, os restantes olhavam em volta ainda meios azuados.

- Não acredito! - Inês dizia – O gira-tempo!

- O que aconteceu ao gira-tempo mana?

- Partiu! - Inês dizia – O meu gira-tempo partiu. - Inês tirou a varinha do manto e pronunciou – Reparo!

O vidro do relógio restaurou-se magicamente mas o gira-tempo continuava sem funcionar.

- E agora?

- Agora, agora vou envia-lo para Macau, lá eles consertam isto. Não me posso arriscar a manda-lo arranjar aqui, poderiam descobrir ou tirar-mo.

- É melhor mesmo. - Diana advertiu. - Mas enfim, em casa. Que hora são mesmo?

Rigel olhou para o relógio que estava pendurado numa das paredes.

- Nove.

- A tempo e hora – Disse Draco. - Vamos descer, temos de saber o que aconteceu a essa Elleine Noir, e o que lhe aconteceu?

- Não é preciso irmos muito longe. - Rigel disse – Podíamos falar com a tia Alexa, ela deve saber alguma coisa.

- Nem pensar! - Diana disse – Ela pode até nem perceber que nós sabemos de alguma coisa, mas pode contar a mãe e depois é que estamos metidos em grandes sarilhos!

- É. Melhor mesmo é nem arriscar-mos!

- Não é preciso. - Draco parecia ter tido uma ideia mesmo luminosa. - Não saíam daqui. Volto em menos de nada.

Ele saiu dali bastante depressa, os restantes pareciam não ter percebido nada, mas em breve Draco daria uma grande ajuda a toda a investigação.

Entretanto em Grimmauld Place.

- Bella? - Sirius chamou por ela, a casa completamente vazia, possivelmente Bellatrix estaria a tratar de Alya.

- Sirius, shiu! - Ela disse baixinho – Demorei imenso tempo para que a Alya adormecesse.

- Ela é mesmo linda. - Sirius abraçou Bellatrix por trás enquanto observavam a filha mais nova remexer-se no berço. Com quase quatro meses Alya já tinham alguma feições definidas. Cabelos caiam em pequenos caracóis tal e qual como os da irmã mas num tom avelã enquanto os olhos mantinham o tom azul-escuro, quase violeta.

É... Sirius eles são absolutamente lindos, todos eles. - Bellatrix aconchegou-se mais a ele – Se tivéssemos feitos as escolhas certas na primeira vez nada disto teria acontecido, nós teríamos cuidado deles desde do princípio, as vezes ponho-me a pensar, já imaginaste se a Diana ou o Rigel tivessem reagido connosco com a Sofia reagiu com os pais dela? E o pior de tudo é que ela têm toda a razão. O que ela sente qualquer um de nós iria sentir e iria fazer o que ela fez ou pior. Tu sabes disso, certo?

- Claro que sei. - Sirius olhou distraído pela janela – Mas agora está tudo bem, a Sofia perdoou os pais e a Diana e o Rigel vão ficar sempre connosco, tal com a Alya.

- É. Nada me vai tirar os meus filhos – Bellatrix estava tão decidida que até tinha a sua certa graça.

- Exactamente. - Sirius completou – Vamos descer Bella e deixar a Alya dormir...

Eles saíram e ao fecharem a porta atrás deles, Bellatrix deu uma última olhadela a filha e sorriu.

Draco abriu a porta da sala das necessidades de rompante trazendo um enorme e pesado livro nas mãos.

Poisou-o na mesa e uma enorme camada de pó saiu dele.

Inês passou a mão na capa onde se pode ler.

"Turma de aluno formado de Slytherin – 1976 à 1980"

Abriu o livro sem qualquer cuidado abrindo-o até a página 198. Lá estava ela. Elleine Noir, uma rapariga com um enorme sorriso, cabelos castanhos pela cintura e olhos verdes água.

- Era bonita. - Ron comentou.

- Draco onde arranjaste isso? - Inês perguntou.

- Existe um para cada ano num armário na sala comum dos Slytherin. Este é do ano de 1976, ano de formatura dele até ao ano de 1980.

- Deixem ler – Diana disse – Elleine Violet Noir, uma das mais brilhantes alunas do seu ano, ganhou duas condecorações por prestar serviços a escola. Blá blá blá. Isto não é muito, deixa ver a foto de grupo.

Lá estavam eles, dos Slyhterin. Podia ver-se Ella ao lado da Bellatrix, mas a frente Snape, Malfoy entre outro.

- Bem já é uma ajuda, será que se perguntar-mos ao Hagrid ele saberá o que lhe aconteceu? Ela parece ter sido bastante famosa por aqui. - Draco disse.

- Mas amanhã trata-mos disso, ou mesmo nas férias. Amanhã irei a Biblioteca de manhã para ver se encontrou algo sobre esta Ella. - Hermione declarou – Entretanto vou subindo. Ron ajudas-me com isto?

Ron acenou e começaram a levar alguns livros para cima. E um por um foram saindo devagar até que na sala restaram apenas Inês e Rigel. Ele pode perfeitamente perceber que a prima não estava nada bem.

- Inês, vêm comigo! - Ele disse, pegou no manto da invisibilidade e pôs por cima deles, sem que Inês tivesse tempo de perguntar alguma coisa.

Desceram até ao campo e quando já estava a uma distância confortável Rigel tirou o manto, andaram pelos campos sem proferir uma palavra, não valia a pena, Inês tinha uma tristeza tão grande, ver os pais ali, ver o pai vivo e não o poder abraçar nem dizer que o amava doía tanto, mas mesmo tanto. Rigel conseguia ver isso. Mas não encontrava palavras que confortassem a prima, era tão difícil, ele sabia o que era crescer na incerteza, mas sabia também que a sua situação não era nem um pouco parecida com a da prima, ela nunca tinha visto o pai e ele tinha sido assassinado pelo próprio Voldemort.

- Inês, não chores, por favor. - Rigel disse quando pararam num clareira próxima da casa dos barcos. Sentados nas pedras frios, Inês chorava sem parar e ele não pode evitar, abraçou-a fortemente enquanto a prima chorava copiosas lágrimas.

- Dói tanto Rigel, tanto mas tanto – Ela dizia por entre soluços.

Estiveram assim algum tempo. Rigel apenas abraçava a prima, pouco a pouco as lágrimas pararam.

Quando finalmente Inês se afastou ligeiramente dele, os olhos de ambos estava pesados e Rigel sentiu algo que nunca havia sentido antes, um aperto forte no peito e parecia que estava a ver a prima como uma mulher pela primeira vez. Inês era realmente linda, cabelos loiros levemente encaracolados nas pontas, olhos azuis tão fundo que qualquer um se podia perder nele. Tudo em Inês pela primeira vez parecia belo ao olhos de Rigel.

E ela percebeu a intensidade do olhar dele. Ela queria mas sabia que era errado, afinal eles tinham sido criados como irmãos e aquilo não fazia sentido, aquele era o Rigel, com que ela podia sempre brincar sem problemas, em que ela podia confiar tudo sem qualquer reservas, mas aquele também o Rigel que naquele momento fazia o seu coração bater depressa.

Ele passou a mão nos cabelos dela, no rosto dela, nos lábios dela. E quando não aguentou mais pressionou os seus lábios contra os dela que imediatamente se abriram num convite mudo. E ela só podia imaginar que aquilo que dizia de Rigel não era nada comparado com o que ela estava a sentir. Ele beijava melhor que qualquer rapaz que ela tivesse alguma beijado. As mãos dele passeavam livremente pelo seu corpo enquanto ela tocava todo o seu peito definido.

Afastaram-se ligeiramente e sabiam que o que estava a fazer poderiam ser o maior erro de todos mas naquele momento já não tinham qualquer controlo. Podia ser um erro mas teriam tempo para lidar com isso na manhã seguinte. Rigel beijou-a novamente e a última coisa racional que Inês se lembra de ter feito foi seguirem para dentro da casa dos barcos...

Na manhã seguinte, Inês acordou vestindo apenas a camisa do uniforme de Rigel, o sol ainda mal tinha aparecido e o céu estava tingido de cor-de-rosa e azul, numa mistura perfeita. Olhou para Rigel que ainda dormia profundamente e com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Ela sorriu mesmo sabendo que ao passarem a noite juntos tinham cometido um erro que lhes poderia sair bem caro.

- Rigel. Acorda. - Inês chamou docemente, ele não abriu os olhos mas esboçou um sorriso lindo e antes que Inês pudesse ter reacção ele abraçou-a fortemente e rodou o corpo para cima dela.

- És linda. - Ele comentou e beijou-a. Ela não podia dizer nada nem mesmo o que tinha planeado. Ela tinha estava vulnerável na noite anterior e o beijo entre eles tinha sido um pequeno passo para um abismo que ela nunca pensou que pudesse ter sido tão bom, tão reconfortante.

- Temos de falar Rigel. - Ela dizia entre beijos e toques – A sério Rigel, isto entre nós...

Ele parou para ouvi-la, muito a contra-gosto mas que remédio tinha. - Eu... - Inês começou sem saber bem o que dizer – Eu não sei, mas acho que nós estávamos vulneráveis e bem... aconteceu, mas nós, isto é um erro.

Rigel mal podia acreditar, aquela não era a sua Inês, não podia ser.

- Então para ti foi apenas sexo? - Ele disse insipidamente – Podias ter dito logo. Pensei que fosses diferente Inês, pensei que a noite anterior te tivesse feito perceber algo, eu gosto de ti.

- Como gostas de todas as outras Rigel, com quem dormes! Ou achas que não sei que! Eu quero ter uma vida descansada e tu por acaso achas que os nossos pais alguma vez ficariam felizes com isto entre nós.

- Isto o quê? Afinal isto foi apenas sexo? Não foi o que disseste?

- Sim... eu... mas...

- Mas o que? - Rigel vestia-se rapidamente – Não confias em mim. Eu sei disso, não vale a pena negar. - Ele dizia, mas ela agora chorava novamente e ele deu-se conta que tinha sido um pouco duro nas palavras e sentou-se novamente ao pé dela.

- Inês eu gosto de ti. E eu sei que sentes algo por mim. Eu sei. Então porque não te entregas? Porque não confias em mim...

Ela olhou bem no fundo os olhos dele mas as palavras teimavam em não sair...

**NÃO ME MATEM! PLEASE! Eu sei que demorei imenso para postar isto, eu sei e lamento imenso mas foi mesmo impossível entre exames, férias (poucas por sinal) e também tive imenso tempo sem inspiração.**

**Mas já tenho quase o próximo capítulo pronto. E assim que estiver irei logo posta-lo. **

**A fic está mesmo quase no fim e já tem continuação. **

**Beijinhos e espero que gostem, especialmente a Sol e a Andrea. **

**SofiaBellatrixBlack**


	26. Rigel's Pain

**Capítulo 27 (Rigel's pain)**

Quase uma semana se tinha passado e ele nem diziam uma palavra um ao outro. A memória de Rigel não podia ser pior...

_Ela olhou bem no fundo dos olhos dele mas as palavras teimavam em não sair e ele tinha de tentar apenas mais uma vez, colou os lábios dele ao dela e como seria de esperar ela correspondeu intensamente, mas assim que a consciência voltou a ela fez-la afastar-se abruptamente e sair daquele lugar o mais depressa possível._

_- Lamento Rigel. Lamento muito. - Ela disse – Mas não posso._

Aquela memória assaltou-o novamente tal como sempre acontecia de cada vez que a via. Os amigos achavam tudo aquilo bastante estranho mas Diana avançou com a hipótese de terem tido uma briga e graças a Merlim que aquilo pegou porque teria muito que explicar.

Inês suspirou mais uma vez. Nem mesmo estando a ler uma dos mais fascinante livros da biblioteca "Hogwarts, uma história de magia" ela conseguia parar de pensar nele, no beijo deles, na noite deles, nas palavras desconectadas, dos "eu amo-te" que ele lhe sussurrou, dos seus suspiros, de tudo... Porque é que tinha de ser assim, porque é que de cada vez que ela se lembrava do toque dele lembrava-se que eles tinham sido criados juntos. Porque! Mas ela tinha de ser forte, não agora, não assim, não iria ceder.

Tentou focar toda a sua atenção no livro, mas foi em vão.

- Aqueles dois parecem mais estranhos que o normal. - Hermione comentou – Mal se falam e quando acontece o Rigel é sempre frio com ela.

- Provavelmente zangaram-se. - Ron dizia – Quer dizer que mais poderia ter acontecido?

- É verdade.

Nessa mesma noite já bastante, enquanto Inês lia um livro na sala comum, Rigel entra.

- Boa noite. - Ele disse friamente, mas o olhar dela ao ouvir aquelas palavras quebraram-lhe o coração.

- Olá Rigel. - Ela disse numa voz carregada de dor, ia-se levantar mas Rigel respondeu rapidamente. - Não precisas de sair eu vou mesmo deitar-me, fica a vontade.

Ele decidiu nem olhar duas vezes e tomou o rumo em direcção a sala comum.

- Rigel, por favor, vamos falar. - Ela pediu – Eu não quero ficar assim contigo, por favor...

- Tu é que quiseste assim, lembraste? - Ele disse magoado – Eu pedi-te que ficasses comigo, eu pedi-te Inês, mas tu não quiseste, e não foi por não sentires nada por mim porque ninguém faz o que nós fizemos, ninguém diz o que nós dissemos um ao outro sem amar.

- Rigel entende. Já imaginaste o que dirão de nós, o que o pai e a mãe dirão... Imagina só?

- ELES NEM SÃO OS NOSSOS PAÍS BIOLÓGICOS, NÓS SOMOS PRIMOS. PRIMOS INÊS! APENAS E SOMENTE PRIMOS E PIOR QUE ISSO É QUE TU SABES BEM QUE OS RELACIONAMENTOS ENTRE PRIMOS NA NOSSA FAMÍLIA SÃO COMUNS, OS TEUS PAIS SÃO PRIMOS E OS MEUS TAMBÉM. NUNCA NOS IAM JULGAR!

Ela apenas chorava, sempre que falavam ela chorava, mas de alguma maneira ele não podia vê-la assim, dói-a mais do que devia. Mais do que ele queria.

- Inês, porque não. - Ele aproximava-se dela lentamente – Inês...

Abraçaram-se e ele apenas afagava a sua cabeça docemente enquanto ela o abraçava com força e chorava. Ficaram assim muito tempo, ele sentado em frente a lareira num dos enormes puff's encarnados. O silêncio era absoluto, apenas os breve soluços de Inês se faziam ouvir.

Ao fim de um tempo ela levantou os olhos. Azul contra azul. Ele não se conteve e ela não parecia minimamente importada com isso.

O beijo era sôfrego, intenso. As mãos percorriam os corpos e o ar não era necessário. Talvez aquela fosse uma imagem que Rigel tinha sonhado na últimas semanas mas a sua consciência dele veio a tona e ele não queria de nenhuma maneira aproveitar-se dela, da fraqueza dela.

- Inês... - Ele disse afastando-se ligeiramente dela. Os lábios vermelhos, um ar cansado e confuso.

- Rigel, eu gosto de ti – Ela dizia – Muito, mas mesmo muito. Mas eu não estou preparada para tudo, para enfrentar tudo e todos. Desculpa.

Inês subiu pela escadas acima, o mais rápido que conseguiu. E Rigel apenas desabou sobre um dos puff's e pensou, apenas isso. Não havia volta a dar e era melhor tê-la como amiga e continuar a estar junto dela do que simplesmente não a ter.

Passado pouco tempo subiu para a cama, teria de esquece-la...

No dia seguinte quando Sofia acordou, o sol já raiava bem forte no céu azul. Apesar de o inverso rigoroso estar a começar a abrandar o frio ainda se fazia notar e preferiu vestir a capa negra do uniforme por cima da roupa.

Era dia 6 de Março. Fazia exactamente nesse dia 5 anos que ela e Draco namoravam, era um namoro de crianças mas ele aprenderam a amar-se e descobriram o que isso significava juntos.

Sofia penteava os longos cabelos ruivos e observou o seu reflexo ao espelho. Com quinze anos Sofia era lindíssima, já quase não tinha traços nenhuns de criança apenas algumas sardas no rosto mas já quase tão diminutas e claras que ela mal conseguia notar. Os olhos, de um brilhante verde esmeralda, fazia um contraste perfeito com a pele alva e com os cabelos caju. Apesar de não ser muito alta tinha um corpo bastante proporcional, podia não ter a beleza ou espiritualidade de Diana mas sem dúvida que muitos rapazes venderiam a sua alma ao diabo para estar com ela. Mas Sofia... Claro que ela apenas amava Draco e amava-o pelo que ele era, amava-o pela sua determinação, pela sua frontalidade, pela maneira genuína com que sentia tudo, pelas suas qualidade e pelos seus defeitos... pelos ciúmes, pelas desconfianças, pela maneira intempestiva de ver as situações.

Desceu a escadas do dormitório ainda envolta em pensamentos. Tanto foi que assim que atravessou o retrato da Dama Gorda nem reparou nele, que a esperava.

- Ruiva. - Ele chamou, puxando-a pela cintura, colando os corpos dele.

- Draco... - Ela sorriu. - Sabes que dia é hoje?

- Como é que eu me poderia esquecer ruiva. Hoje fazemos cinco anos de namoro.

- É isso mesmo meu amor. - Ela beijou-o apaixonadamente – Eu amo-te – E voltou a beija-lo.

- Ruiva se continuas a fazer isso eu não vou conseguir controlar-me. - Ele dizia enquanto no rosto dela se delineava um enorme sorriso.

- Hoje é sábado e amanhã poderíamos passar a noite juntos. Que te parece?

- Acho muito bem – Ele disse passando as mãos pelo corpo dela – A minha cama já perdeu o teu cheiro...

- Ah que exagero – Ela argumentou – Eu dormi de segunda até quarta!

- Mas isso não chega nem de perto nem de longe! - Ele disse – Por mim tu nunca saís da cama, ficas lá sempre comigo. A fazer coisas mais interessantes.

- Mas será que tu só pensas nisso! - Ela comentou fazendo-se de ofendida. - Pensava que gostas de mim por mais coisas!

- E gosto amor, aliás amor. Eu amo-te. Amo cada sorriso teu quando estás ansiosa, aquele sorriso meio de lado que apenas se abre completamente quando estás aliviada, amo cada suspiro teu quando dormes profundamente ao meu lado, amo cada movimento teu em qualquer altura, amo tudo em ti, meu amor. Amo a maneira com ranges o nariz quando não concordas com algo, amo a maneira com olhas para o chocolate no inverno, mas sobretudo amo o olhar que tens de cada vez que te digo "amo-te" Adoro esse teu olhar, e é por isso, que irei dizer-te todos os dias que te amo. Amo-te hoje e para sempre.

Pequenas lágrimas rolavam pelo rosto dela enquanto se abraçavam.

- Ruiva que é isso. Então? Eu disse que te amava.

- Meu tonto. Eu também te amo. - Ela sorriu – E jamais imaginaria a minha vida sem ti desde do primeiro beijo que tivemos.

- Ainda te lembras? - Ele sorriu a lembrança – Tínhamos pouco mais de onze anos e foi na biblioteca.

- Mal tocamos os lábios – Sofia ria – Mas eu adorei o teu sorriso. Era diferente dos que costumavas ter. Era...

- Sim ruiva – Ele disse – Era como?

- Verdadeiro. - Ela contemplou - Loiro.

- Hey! Uma coisa é um chamar-te ruiva, agora chamares-me Loiro, não soa bem?

- Ora porque? Eu gosto de Loiro, e afinal tu és mesmo loiro não vejo o mal nisso.

- E não têm, mas eu sou um homem amor, e chamares-me Loiro não soa nada bem...

- Ah estou a ver... - Ela fazia um ar de entendida – É um questão de orgulho?

- Mais ou menos ruiva.

Ela sorriu para ele – Pode ser que o teu orgulho te satisfaça o ego meu amor. Porque a ruiva pode encontrar alguém que não se preocupe tanto com o orgulho e que me deixe chama-lo por "Loiro", estava a pensar no Adrien dos Ravenclaw? Ou no Simon do Slytherin, sim o Simon Broshn, que te parece?

- NEM PENSAR. - Ele disse com uma cara assustada beijando-a ferozmente – Tu és minha. - Eles sorriram um para o outro.

Acabaram por descer até aos campos e ficaram lá por algum tempo.

- Draco, como é que vai ser a nossa vida. Depois de sairmos daqui?

Ele olhou o lago pensando. Enquanto ela sentada no colo dele o observava.

- Não sei ruiva – Ele disse simplesmente – Eu quero formar-me, talvez em direito, ou que sabe auror. E tu?

- Não era bem disso que estava a falar. - Ela disse – Mas também não faço a mais pequena ideia. Talvez literatura. Sim, ou jornalismo, mas também se for é só mesmo para ter um curso, quer dizer, eu tenho tanto dinheiro e tu sabes que os meus pais, digo o Edward e a Beatriz deram me enquanto criança um data de acções que estão em meu nome no banco de Griggotons. Mas o que eu me referia era a nós. Draco daqui a dois anos nós vamos estar formado e depois?

- Depois meu amor daremos um jeito. Nós damos sempre, mas ficaremos juntos ruiva.

- Prometes?

- Claro! Afinal estamos noivos. - Ele sorriu lembrando-a da sua promessa.

- Claro meu noivo – Ela sorriu – Ficaremos juntos Draco – A expressão dela ficou séria – Aconteça o que acontecer amar-te-ei sempre. Mesmo que um de nós não sobreviva a esta guerra eu irei sempre amar-te.

- Eu também ruiva, eu também...

**Pois é, mais um capítulo e em menos de 24 horas.**

**Espero que gostem e eu sei que isto pode soar meio triste, a história da Inês e do Rigel mas é para dar um toque de dramatismo a fic. **

**Está mesmo no fim, ou perto dele. Espero que gostem e que continuem a comentar. Faz esta autora feliz.**

**(Obrigado pelo comentário Sol e obrigado a IrinaS., Andrea e a Stefany pela mensagens.)**

**Beijinhos doces e com sabor a sapos de chocolate**

**SofiaBellatrixBlack**


	27. Time to get a chance

**Capítulo 27 (Time to get a chance)**

Apesar de todas as diferença Inês e Rigel tinham acordado manter tudo em segredo e esquecer, talvez fosse mesmo melhor assim.

Os restantes pareciam maravilhados com a chegada das férias da Pascoa. Sofia tinha sido, contudo, a primeira a assinar a lista que a professora tinha afixado na sala comum para passar a Pascoa lá.

- Sofia, eu juro que não entendo. Qual é a tua ideia. Passar as férias aqui! Entediada?

- Nada disso Draco, e tu sabes bem disso. Mas por favor não quero mais discutir contigo. Eu tentei arranjar quarto no caldeirão escoante não tenho culpa que aquilo esteja cheio.

Draco nem respondeu, afinal não lhe apetecia em nada discutir com a ruiva, mas aquilo nem estava de longe perto de estar concluído. Porque para Draco Malfoy namorada dele não ia passar a férias sozinha a mercê de não sei quanto olhares pouco apropriados dos muitos rapazes de Hogwarts.

- Harry porque não mandas uma carta aos teus pais? - Começou Diana que observava o casal de longe – E contas que a Sofia quer passar aqui a Pascoa?

Harry olhou para a namorada e em seguida para a irmã que estava a conversar com Draco.

- Eu já fiz isso. - Ele declarou – Os meus pais devem receber ainda hoje a carta.

Ela sorriu-lhe francamente e beijou-lhe suavemente os lábios.

- E nós? - Ela perguntou – Podíamos passar uns dias juntos. Talvez um fim-de-semana?

- É perigoso – Ele disse rapidamente cortando-lhe todo o entusiasmo. Ela naqueles últimos tempos tinha-se fartado das discussões deles. O perigo. Ela conseguia entender que ele a quisesse proteger, mas eles tinham de viver um pouco.

- Fantástico. - Ela comentou sarcástica. - Simplesmente fantástico. - Ela levantou-se de ao pé dele e saiu.

- Deixa-a. - Inês disse-lhe – Ela não gosta nada de tudo isto e a única coisa que queria era passar algum tempo contigo, mas ela acaba por entender.

- Espero que sim Inês – Ele disse olhando para a porta que ela tinha acabado de sair – É mesmo só para protecção dela.

- Mas não te esqueças. - Ela relembrou-o – A Diana nunca precisou de protecção e duvido que comece agora, não a sufoques e confia nela.

Harry preferiu não comentar. Apenas voltou a atenção para o profeta diário, mas os pensamentos sobre Diana continuavam a assalta-lo.

- E bem, a vossa última aula deste período – Alexis. Ou melhor a professora Alexis dizia – Espero que estudem para os vossos exames e não se esqueças que é a matéria dos cinco anos. TODA!

- Sim professora. - Draco dizia sorrindo – Nós não temos mesmo outra hipótese.

- Ah é claro, a professora McGonnald pediu para vos avisar, uma vez que está no ministério, que na primeira semana terá lugar um baile no salão em honra dos vinte anos que o professor Dumbledor está a dirigir a escola.

As raparigas imediatamente começaram a comentar os vestidos e os pares. E a professora tentou por termo a conversa.

- Meninas, conversam sobre isso mais tarde.

Mas só quando tocou mesmo é que a professora conheceu de novo o silêncio. Contudo viu que Diana se aproximava dela.

- Tia, a mãe pediu para lhe dar um recado. - Diana disse, ainda insegura se deveria usar a palavra tia ou professora mas como Alexis lhe sorriu de volta não parecia ter havido grande problema. – Ela queria que a tia fosse passar a Páscoa lá a casa. Por causa da Ordem acho!

- Não te preocupes, o Remus avisou-me.

- Pronto então tia, eu vou andando. - Ela sorriu e naquele exacto momento Alexis viu tanto de Bellatrix na sobrinha.

Diana saiu e fez que nem viu Harry junto a Porta da sala.

- Diana por favor espera. - Ele pediu e ela parou mas sem sequer olhar para trás.

- Pensei que querias ficar sozinho. - Ela disse olhando desta vez nos olhos, mas Harry já sabia muito bem que aquilo era mesmo só para o intimidar.

- Diana, eu sei que tu detestas ter de ficar em casa mas... - Ele começou com o mesmo discurso.

- Nem vás por ai, Harry! – Ela disse num tom de voz agressivo e magoado – Tu não consegues entender pois não!

- O quê! – Harry disse – Não consigo entender o que! Que quero a minha namorada em segurança. Que não quero que ela morra por minha causa! Sim, de facto não devo mesmo entender!

- Esquece! Não deves quer mesmo perceber! – Diana disse retomando o seu caminho, mas Harry não ia deixar. Ela sentiu um braço forte segura-la fortemente. – Larga-me, eu quero ficar sozinha!

- Não faças isto! Não fujas! Não agora! Por favor! – Ele pediu virando-a contra ele. Primeiro olharam-se fortemente e depois, sem nenhuma palavra os lábios colaram-se num beijo intenso.

- Nós vamos ter as nossas férias! - Ele disse – Bem longe. Já está tudo arranjado. Vamos para Paris.

O sorriso de Diana aumentou consideravelmente como nunca. Abraçou-o fortemente enquanto dizia alto "Eu amo-te!"

Ele apenas a segurou pela cintura e rodou-a no ar. Assim que a poisou sentiu-a precipitar-se para os lábios e deixou que isso acontece-se.

- Não quero que te aconteça nada, não por minha causa, não quero que ponhas a tua vida em perigo! Promete-me! Promete-me Diana, que tens cuidado e que se acontecer alguma coisa foges para longe.

- Só prometeres que vens comigo!

- Sabes que não posso fazer isso. Não te posso prometer isso.

- Exactamente. Não peças por promessas que sabes que nunca poderei cumprir. Eu estou nesta guerra como tu, estou aqui para lutar como tu. Por favor, não me peças isso, não me peças promessas impossíveis, mas prometo-te que vou sempre amar-te, mesmo se não estivermos juntos, amar-te-ei para sempre, porque nunca ninguém me fez sentir como tu me fazes, és genuíno e isso é tão… bom. Mesmo sabendo que podes teres quem queres, não te deixas deslumbrar, e de deslumbramentos estou eu cheia. Eu amo-te.

Ele beijou-a mais uma vez. Deixou de prestar atenção aos inúmeros estudantes que os olhavam. Ele era cobiçado pela fama e ela pela beleza, mas ninguém para além deles sabia o que sentiam. Sorriram mais uma vez um para o outro.

Entretanto no nos arredores de Londres, Lily Evans estava exausta. Sim essa era a palavra que melhor descrevia a sua condição física. Ela e James tinham estado o dia inteiro a arrumar a casa, como ela sentia falta naquele momento de um elfo doméstico. A casa que tinham comprado ficava no campo, grande e espaçosa, bem longe da confusão da cidade. Tinha um quarto principal, o dela e de James. Um quarto com uma enorme janela cheio de luz para Sofia e um outro ao lado do deles, mais abrigado para Harry. Ela sorria só com a perspectiva do sorriso dos filhos.

- Lily! – James chamou-a ela olhou apenas para a porta, o marido trazia uma carta na mão. – O Harry escreveu-nos. Lê, por favor.

Ela leu a carta uma, duas e três vezes.

- Porque?

- Não faço a mínima ideia mas já falei com o Dumbledor. Ele diz que podemos ir lá falar com a Sofia, partimos ainda hoje, podemos aparatar um Hogsmead, e de lá partimos para Hogwarts, que te parece?

- Sim é claro! – Ela disse rapidamente – Vou tomar um banho primeiro, não quero andar assim na rua.

- Um banho, sim parece bem – Ele rapidamente trouxe o tom pervertido de volta com aquele sorriso meio de lado, de garoto. – Não James, tenho que me despachar, que lá chegar antes de anoitecer.

- Mas é rápido, é como tu quiseres… - Ele disse abraçando-a por trás e beijando-lhe o pescoço…

Ao fim de algum tempo, e bastante tempo digamos ele desaparataram e aparecer em Hogwarts, rapidamente pegaram uma carruagem e chegaram a Hogwarts.

- James, Lily, boa tarde – O director saúdo-os alegremente. – Bom tarde Dumbledor – James disse e Lily sorriu – Podemos falar com a Sofia?

- Creio que já têm conhecimento da decisão da vossa filha, de passar a Páscoa no castelo?

- Exactamente. O Harry disse-nos, e nós queríamos mesmo falar com ela.

- Claro, vocês conhecem o caminho, de certo que ela estará nos treinos.

- Sim, eu sei o caminho – James declarou e agradeceram antes de saírem em direcção aos campos. Ele nunca tinha visto os filhos jogar, apesar de lhe terem dito que eles eram incrivelmente talentosos.

E se darem por nada chegaram lá em menos de nada. Atravessaram aos portões do estádio e lá estavam eles, no ar de vassouras voavam freneticamente treinados a técnica de voo Flyky, uma técnica para os chasers que compreende o passar da bola a alta velocidade avançado mais depressa do que deviam. Era fabuloso ver a filha tão concentrada naquele jogo, até mesmo Lily que não era adepta de ver os filhos em cima de vassouras, aquilo era simplesmente maravilhoso, ela nunca tinha visto os filhos de quinze anos em cima de vassouras jogando aquele jogo que ela detestava que James jogasse.

Harry foi o primeiro a avistar os pais.

" Treino está acabado por hoje!" Ele gritou " Podem ir."

Ele desceu e chamou Sofia.

" Excelente voo!" Ele comentou para Harry que apenas abriu um enorme sorriso. Pouco depois Sofia aterra á ainda mais velocidade junto a ele abrindo uma grande ventania.

"Têm cuidado" A mãe pediu-lhe "Isso é perigoso."

"Nada! É mais seguro do que possas pensares!" Ela apenas respondeu sorrindo. "Olá pai!"

Sofia de algum modo estranho, estava a vontade o suficiente para chamar James Potter de pai, parecia-lhe natural mas chamar Lily Potter de mãe… ah sim, isso devia demorar, ela não conseguia, era como chamar alguém que ela não conhecia.

O pai sorria-lhe.

- Sofia nós recebemos a carta do Harry – Sim, porque se Sofia tinha herdado algo da mãe, era o olhar de quem "eu quero matar-te agora como o olhar" – Ele disse-nos queremos que tu vás para casa. Tu tens um quarto preparado para ti querida, por favor vêm! – O pai pediu-lhe.

- Mas eu fico bem aqui – Ela disse num tom falsamente despreocupado – Eu até tenho que estudar.

- Estudas em casa – Ela disse – Vem para casa.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, porque não? Ela perguntou a si própria.

- Ela vêm! – Harry disse – Não é mana?

Apenas sorriu encarando o irmão e abanado a cabeça em concordância. Era altura de arriscar.


	28. Back to Family

**Capítulo 28 (Back to Family)**

**Olá Sol, nem sabes como as tuas palavras me fizeram sentir, é bom continuar a ver que lês o que escrevo, dá-nos um ideia que há alguém a ler o que escrevo. É muito bom devo dizer!**

**Nem consegues imaginar como me senti quando escreveste na review que eu te lembrava Fernando Pessoa! Sinto-me muito lisonjeada com isso mas estou longe de alguma vez me poder comparar a um dos maiores génios da literatura moderna do Mundo.**

**Espero que gostes deste capítulo. **

Harry e Sofia haviam partido naquela mesma noite com os pais, com a autorização de Dumbledor, pois seria mais fácil e bem mais eficaz. Assim que chegaram a casa, Harry sentiu algo que nunca havia sentido, aquilo era a sua casa, era uma sensação de conforto e segurança que ele nunca tinha experimentado. Olhou em volta, Sofia mantinha um enorme sorriso no rosto embora não estivesse tão deslumbrada, ela tinha crescido numa mansão aquela casa não era nada comparada com a dela, mas ainda assim, era a casa em que ela ia viver com os pais.

Lily sorria sem parar, ela finalmente estava feliz como tudo aquilo, com os dois filhos em casa.

James permanecia ao pé da filha. Sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido. "Estás feliz?"

Ela respondeu suavemente, tão baixo que nem Harry nem Lily deram por nada "Sim, pai".

- Então queridos. É assim, O teu quarto Harry é o primeiro a esquerda e o teu Sofia é o que está no fundo do corredor. Já estam prontos, espero que gostem.

Eles apenas sorriram, sentaram-se pouco depois na sala de estar. O jantar estaria pronto em menos de nada, quando algo fez Sofia dar um salto. "Draco"

- ESQUECI-ME!

A cara de Sofia indicava que se tinha esquecido de algo muito importante.

- Esqueceste de que? – O irmão perguntou calmamente

- Do Draco! – Ela disse levantando-se – Esqueci-me de lhe dizer que vinha para cá, ele pensava que eu ia ficar na escola.

- Manda-lhe uma carta. – A mãe sugeriu-lhe – De certo que chega lá pela manhã.

- Sim é isso. – Ela levantou-se e abriu uma janela. Imediatamente a coruja negra, prenda de Draco, uma vez que ele fez questão que aquele maldito corvo negro dele tinha matado a velha coruja dela.

Sentou-se numa mesa e começou a escrever freneticamente, deste modo e em menos de nada ela tinha pelo menos meio pergaminho cheio de pequenas e apertadas letras.

Enrolou o pergaminho a pata direita da coruja, que a levou pelo negro céu de inverno.

Ela voltou para a sala.

- Ele vai-se queixar! – Harry comentou com aquele sorriso – Tu nem te lembraste dele!

- Não é uma questão de lembrar ou esquecer, foi tudo muito rápido e tu só avisaste a Diana porque ela estava na sala comum porque senão também não lhe dizias nada.

- Talvez tenhas alguma razão. Mesmo assim... Adorava ser mosca para ver a cara dele.

- Não fales assim do Draco! - Ela disse logo - O Draco é compreensivo e apoia-me em tudo!

Harry não disse mais nada, e Sofia apenas esperava que ele estivesse realmente bem.

Entretanto em Grimmauld Place, Sirius e Bellatrix riam a lareira vendo o enorme e pesado livro de fotografias.

- Onde é que foste buscar isto? – Bellatrix estava deitada no sofá atrás de Sirius, apoiando a sua cabeça no peito dele e rindo das fotos que viam.

- Estava no sótão. Junto as antigas coisas da Drô. – Ele disse trivialmente – Nem acredito que ele fez isto! Não via essas fotos a tantos anos.

- Pois é! – Bellatrix sorria. – Olha para isto! – Ela disse apontando para uma velha fotografia em que estava ela e Sirius completamente cobertos por lama.

- Nós devíamos ter cinco anos. – Sirius disse com um enorme sorriso.

- Ou menos! – Ela comentou – Eu lembro bem da cara da tia Warburga e da minha mãe. Parecia que tinham engolido um sapo. Lembraste Sirius, pregáramos cá um sermão!

- É elas detestavam que as crianças delas se comportassem como típicos feiticeiros de cinco anos! – Ele disse – Eu dou graças a Merlim que os nossos filhos possam ter liberdade para serem que realmente são.

- Também Sirius, também eu… - Ela beijou-lhe suavemente os lábios. – Mas nós fizemos, todos, muitas coisas parvas naquela altura… Lembraste quando travamos a Cissy e a Alexis no armário de vassouras? Elas ficavam lá durante horas sem ninguém saber.

- Nós já naquela época tínhamos um espírito malvado! – Sirius comentou com o seu típico sorriso sarcástico. – Acho que é a demência dos Black.

- Quem sabe… - Ela disse rindo.

- O Rigel e a Diana também têm isso e vê que cresceram longe de nós.

Sirius comentou trivialmente mas apercebeu-se do peso negativo que o seu comentário.

- Hey Bella… - Ele disse abraçando-a – Eles estão connosco agora.

- Eu sei Sirius, mas fui eu que os dei. Eu dei o Rigel e a Diana porque era incapaz de ser mãe. Eu deixei os meus filhos porque não tive coragem suficiente para enfrentar todos. Fui eu Sirius. Eu e só eu.

- Bella o que tu fizeste foi ser mãe. – Ele parecia bastante ciente do que dizia – Tu abdicaste dos teus filhos para que eles estivessem bem longe de uma guerra que tu sabias que os podia matar. Tu foste mãe Bellatrix. Foste melhor mãe que muitas mulheres que puseram os filhos em perigo!

- Mas isso não apaga o que aconteceu. – Ela baixou a cabeça. – A Alya vai ficar connosco e os gémeos também…

- É! – Ela confirmou – Nós somos felizes, não é Sirius?

- Eu sou feliz, mesmo depois de tudo, somos felizes.

- Eu também acho! – Ela sorriu – Amanhã vamos sair. Depois de irmos buscar a Diana e o Rigel vamos passear. Passamos o dia fora, os cinco. Vamos jantar fora, vamos a Dolgeian, a anos que não vou aquele sítio.

- Sim, parece-me uma excelente ideia.

Em Hogwarts, Draco estava deitado na sua enorme cama, privava do facto de ter o seu próprio quarto por ser perfeito.

Estava totalmente relaxado quando ouviu um estridente piar perto da janela.

- Maldita coruja! – Ele abriu a janela quando a coruja esvoaçou quarto a dentro, mas só quando ela parou é que ele reparou que se tratava da coruja de Sofia.

Ele desenrolou o pergaminho e não pode evitar sorrir. Ia passar grande parte do seu tempo com Sofia.

No dia seguinte, Diana, Inês e Draco conversavam animadamente numa das cabines do comboio, enfim férias.

- Draco, eu já te expliquei que tens de estudar ou chumbas! E se tu chumbares a mãe vai matar-te!

- Eu sei as coisas, relaxa! – Ele dizia despreocupado – É na boa maninha!

- Não é na boa! É a sério. Eu já refiz todos apontamentos e fiz umas cópias para ti. – Ela disse sorrindo – Só para veres como me preocupo contigo!

Ele sorriu e beijou a bochecha da irmã. Diana olhava a cena e apreciava como Draco tinha mudado em menos de seis meses, era feliz, Draco agora parecia feliz a todo o momento e isso era raro. Claro que sendo um Black, ou metade pelo menos, tinha aquele humor sarcástico e um tanto ou quanto negro… Mas era feliz, tinha deixado de lado as insinuações e o preconceito o que óptimo.

Faltava pouco para chegarem, verias os pais e a irmã mais nova.

Continuaram a rir a conversar. No entanto Rigel contudo ainda trocava alguns olhares com Inês, que por sua vez baixava o rosto e olhava o chão pesadamente.

Uma enorme apitar percorre as cabines do comboio e uma paragem. Enfim em King Cross. Diana saiu do comboio ao lado de Draco rindo de alguma coisa que este dissera. Pouco depois avistou o pai e a mãe perto do portal de entrada e saída.

- PAI! – Diana disse correndo para ele. Abraçaram-se fortemente.

- Então pequena. De volta a casa!

- Yap. – Ela sorria – Olá mãe! – Ela sorriu dando um beijo na bochecha da mãe.

- Olá querida. – A mãe apenas disse – Olá Rigel.

- Olá mãe.

Inês e Draco já se encontravam ao pé de Narcisa. Pouco depois Narcisa sorriu a Bellatrix aparantando com os filhos. – Diana segura a minha mão. – Ela disse enquanto Rigel tocava o braço do pai.

E em menos de nada lá estavam ele em Grimmauld Place.

- Enfim descanso! – Rigel reclamou deitando-se no sofá. – Já estava a precisar.

- Mãe, a Alya?

- Está com a tua tia Andromeda. – A mãe disse simplesmente – Vamos busca-la de seguida. Vá meninos. Vão vestir-se, hoje vamos sair! – A mãe disse animada.

- Mas mãe… - Rigel reclamou quando percebeu que se tinha de levantar do sofá.

- Sem mas Rigel, vá vai te vestir…

- Mas eu estou vestido mãe. – Ele respondeu

- Sim querido e estás a pensar ir connosco jantar assim vestido – Ela frisou bem a última parte para que ele percebe-se que calças de gangas e com uma camisola verde larga.

- Ora eu estou óptimo. – Ele disse despreocupado.

- Rigel, vá te vestir agora. E vê se veste roupa decente de um feiticeiro! – Ela frisou e Rigel levantou-se.

- Sim mãe, estou a ir. – Ele sorriu e deu-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha. Sim porque se aquele acto conseguia amansar Diana havia de ter o mesmo efeito na mãe e não se enganou. Bellatrix esboçou um sorriso.

- Despacham-se! O mais depressa possível.

Eles sorriram e subiram aos respectivos quartos.

- KEATCHER! – Bellatrix chamou com uma voz altiva.

- Sim ama. – O velho e remeloso elfo doméstico apareceu por entre um estalido metálico. – Que deseja?

- Leva os malões do Rigel e da Diana para os quartos assim que eles saírem de lá. Leva também as corujas deles para o corujal no último andar, trata de arrumar as vassouras. Ah sim, quase que me esqueci. Limpa a sala de Jantar, varre-a e limpar as cortinas. Sim é já sabes que quero as pratas polidas e a baixela de jantar toda lavada e pronta a ser utilizada, para que amanhã as minhas irmãs possam vir jantar. Estamos entendidos! – Ela disse e Keatcher apenas acenou com a cabeça feliz com a possibilidade de trabalhar. – Ah Keatcher prepara o quarto da menina Alya. Muda os lençóis e limpa o pó. A minha filha não pode viver num quarto com aquela desarrumação.

- Sim ama, Keatcher ir fazer tudo para ama.

- Vá agora desaparece-me da frente!

E então, num segundo ouviu-se um ruído metálico e com a mesma velocidade que apareceu desapareceu.

Sirius sorriu para a mulher abraçando-a pela cintura.

- E nós também nos vamos arranjar sim Sirius. – Ela disse quando o sentiu beijar o seu pescoço.

- Podemos ir mais tarde. Eu posso ajudar-te a tirar essa roupa e…

- Sirius Black, eu quero ir jantar fora com os meus filhos HOJE! – Ela disse rindo sarcasticamente – Vá vamos lá trocar de roupa.

E deixando-o na vontade, subiu as escadas com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto.

Ele olhou para ela e viu desaparecer nas escadas, sorrindo.

- Mais tarde tratamos disto, minha estrela.

- O jantar foi esplêndido! – Diana comentava – Adorei o restaurante.

- É querida. – Bellatrix dizia enquanto andavam pela rua de Diagon-All – A imenso tempo que não íamos lá. – Ela olhou para Sirius, segurando a sua mão – Nós costumava mos ir muito lá sempre que vínhamos de Hogwarts, não era Sirius?

- Sim. – Ele beijou-se docemente os lábios, sorrindo abertamente.

- Eu quero um gelado! – Diana disse quando viu a vendedora de gelado perto da floreios e borrões. – Anda Rigel, eu pago!

Diana comprou um enorme gelado de chocolate enquanto Rigel comprou um de morango e abóbora.

- Como é que tu comes isso! – Diana disse olhando para o estranho gelado do irmão. – Isso deve ter um sabor horrível!

- É óptimo! – Ele riu – Oh prova?

- Nem que estivesse a morrer.


	29. Family Business

Capítulo 29 (Family business)

Diana acordou tarde no dia seguinte. Tinha de enviar uma carta a Harry o mais depressa possível.

Levantou-se e então chegou a mesa enorme de madeira castanha. Abriu o enorme malão, perfeitamente arrumado e tirou do seu lado esquerdo um rolo de pergaminhos. Abriu a majestosa pena de pavão da Índia que tinha na mesa.

Escreveu rapidamente. Apenas queria perguntar-lhe se podiam ir passear hoje, e que tinham de falar da viagem.

Abriu a janela e apesar de não existir neve ou resquícios dela o vento era frio. Chamou-o a coruja evocando um feitiço simples de chamamento.

Apesar de estar constantemente a esfriar, Diana pôs o envelope preso nas patas da coruja com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Soltou a coruja docemente na janela e sentou-se na cama. Fechou a velha janela com o trinque de metal e sentou-se na cama, olhando de relance para o dourado relógio que repousava na mesa-de-cabeceira de madeira de cereja 5 e 54 minutos.

Apesar de o frio já lhe provocar arrepios constantes no corpo, fico apenas sentada na cama a pensar. Fazia um longo tempo que nenhum deles tinha qualquer preocupação relativamente a Voldemort. Este não tinha atacado nada e Harry jurou-lhe que não havia sentido nada, nem uma dor na cicatriz. Mas ela ainda tinha sérias preocupações. Estariam eles preparados para o enfrentar e a todos os devoradores da morte. Psicologicamente não, mas fisicamente ainda pior. Era necessário treinar feitiços, preparem-se da melhor forma possível.

Decidiu descer, talvez um copo de leite quente a aquece-se e lhe desse algumas ideias.

Desceu as escadas e chamou o velho elfo baixo, para que nem os pais ou os irmãos acordassem.

- Keatcher bom dia – Ela disse sem qualquer mostra de sentimentos – Traz-me um copo de leite bem quente, por favor.

O elfo curvou-se vagarosamente em frente dela e desapareceu em segundos.

Ela fez menção de acender a lareira. Pegou na varinha que trazia consigo e apontando a lareira poeirenta, disse:

_- Incendio! – _Imediatamente labaredas vermelhas e douradas irromperam dos pesados trocos de madeira que ainda restavam na lareira, dando a sala um ar aconchegante, mesmo sendo aquela a casa dos Black.

Sem nada por fazer dirigiu-se a velha estante de livros, de certo que em pelo menos 20 anos que ninguém ali mexia, podia distinguir uma camada de pó sobre os livros, já de si antigo e desgastados. Passou as mãos pelas grossas capa, algumas dela já não se conseguiam distinguir o nome dele, mas houve um que chamou a sua atenção em particular.

Era enorme e encontrava-se bem no cimo da estante, poisado atrás de uns candelabros velhos com o brasão da sua família.

Esticou a mão mas foi inútil, do alto do seu metro e sessenta, faltavam-lhe pelo menos mais trinta centímetros. Mas era naqueles simples momentos que ela agradecia a Merlim ser feiticeira.

Pegou na varinha e apontou-a, dizendo "_Accio Livro"._ Segundo depois, o livro voa para as mãos dela, o que ela não esperava era que o peso do livro fosse tão grande. Assim que o livro tocou as suas mãos caiu para trás com o impulso.

- Precisas de melhorar isso Diana. – Rigel devia ter acordado com o estrondo. Pegou no livro e poisou-o em cima da enorme mesa de jantar depois ajudou a irmã a levantar-se.

- Obrigada. – Ela levantou-se elegantemente e sentou na mesa. Olhou o livro. A capa estava com mais pó que o resto do livro e mal se conseguia distinguir a cor da capa, o vermelho, que antes ela podia imaginar que havia sido brilhante e atractivo não passava agora de uma cor murcha já sem vida, a letras mal de distinguiam. Ela passou a mão pela cama, a grossa camada de pó foi-se desvanecendo e ela podia ler "Nigrum Sanguinem".

- Nigrum Sanguinem… Sangue…?

- Sangue Negro – Diana completou – Ou mais especificamente o sangue dos Black!

- O que é que o nosso sangue têm de tão especial? – Ele perguntou a irmã que apenas encolheu os ombros – É melhor guardar-mos isso!

- Sim Rigel é melhor mesmo! – Ela apanhou a varinha do chão e murmurou algo que ele não percebeu e o livro voou escadas acima.

- O que fazes acordada a esta hora? – Perguntou-lhe o irmão. Diana nunca fora de acordar cedo, apesar de nunca chegar atrasada as aulas ela sempre que podia ficava na cama até mais tarde, e com o frio que ainda se fazia sentir.

- Apeteceu-me! E tu?

- Acordei com o teu estrondo, estás a ficar gorda qualquer dia o Harry não te quer! – Ele riu, sacana.

- És mesmo idiota. Eu sou magra! – Ela disse. Era verdade, ela sempre fora magra, muito magra apesar de nunca ter feito qualquer tipo de dieta!

- Eu sei é só para te chatear! – Ele riu da cada de emburrada dela.

Ela olhou-o com um olhar mais assasino que um dos basilisco. Mas ele sabia bem que aquilo era cena da irmã. Riu apenas.

**Maria Nininha (also know as BBjúnior) Espero que gostes, é só para ti... ADORO-TE!**

**A fic está mesmo por dois capítulo, é mesmo, mas dois capítulo e ela está mais que acabada, ainda não sei se terá continuação, mas por agora não irá ter, tenho pelo menos mais duas fics grande para acabar mas espero que continuem a acompanhar-me. **

**Beijos grandes desta autora.**

**SofiaBellatrixBlack.**


	30. Surprises came along

Capítulo 30 (Surprises came along)

O dia amanhecia solarengo. Sirius acordou com Bellatrix nos seus braços, ria olhando para ela. Deu-lhe um beijo no topo da cabeça mas ela apenas resmungou algo. Olhou para o berço da filha que com os olhos arregalados olhava-o com uma certa curiosidade.

Ele pegou nela, e sorriu-lhe e desceu as escadas, dando com os dois filhos deitados no sofá em frente a lareira crepitante da sala de estar.

- Madrugaram meninos. – Ele disse passando Alya para os braços da irmã mais velha. Diana acolheu a menina. Com apenas seis meses Alya era uma menina muito esperta. Acolheu-se nos braços da irmã deitando a cabeça no peito de Diana.

- Ela é adorável! Não é ao pai? – Ela riu – A Alya é uma menina linda! É não é!

A menina riu e mais barulho fez em direcção a entrada. Era a mãe.

- Bom dia mãe. – Rigel e Diana disseram sorrindo. – Hoje temos reunião da Ordem?

- Eu ainda não estou completamente convencida sobre vocês fazerem parte da Ordem.

- Tu sabes que nós não temos outra hipótese. – O semblante de Diana ficou sério, os olhos naturalmente azuis perderam o brilho, sabia que estava a explicar algo sério e tenebroso – Nós vamos ter de lutar, mais cedo do que se julga, tu lês os jornais mãe, os desaparecimentos continuam e parece que são cada vez mais, nós precisamos de saber o que se passa, temos que nos prevenir, temos que lutar no que acreditamos.

- Sim Diana, e vou deixar que os meus dois filhos vão para o campo de batalha como carne para canhão. – Ela disse preocupadamente – Vocês nem sequer são maiores de idade.

- Nós sabemos o que fazemos. – Rigel ripostou – E quando estivermos a combater eles não vão olhar a nossa idade, nem quem somos, iriam matar indiscriminadamente. Nós só temos que fazer o mesmo.

- Matar não é resposta! – O pai disse-lhe.

- É matar ou morrer. Eu não vou matar sem tiver outra hipótese mas na maioria dos casos não há, e não irá ser a primeira vez, eu faço tudo para me defender e defender com quem me preocupe.

- Eles têm razão Sirius, eles não medem medidas no que diz respeito a matar. – Bellatrix disse friamente – Mas ainda assim…

- Se tu não nos deixares assistir a reunião nós vamos estar ainda mais desprotegidos, ainda mais vulneráveis ao Voldemort. E quando tivermos de combater será pior. E tu sabes bem que nunca foi a falta de informação que nos parou.

Bellatrix reflectiu nas palavras da filha, ela tinha razão, eles só estariam mais desprotegidos.

- Muito bem podem assistir.

Rigel riu, dando um beijo estalado na bochecha da mãe. Bellatrix sentiu-se embaraçada, afinal um garoto daquela altura era filho dela, quinze anos. Rigel tinha quinze anos.

Enquanto eles voltaram a atenção para Alya, Bellatrix observou Rigel, ele era bem diferente da irmã gémea. Apesar de inseparável e de partilharem sentimentos, Rigel era mais calmo e compreensivo que Diana, era pacífico e parecia assemelhar-se muito a Sirius quando andava na escola.

Rigel era indescritivelmente bonito, a figura do pai quando este tinha a sua idade. A mesma determinação e a mesma vontade de viver, de experimentar e de sorrir. Sim esse era de facto um dos maiores atributos que Rigel tinha, o seu sorriso bastante idêntico ao da irmã e de alguma maneira dela, o mesmo sorriso enigmático cheio de carisma e sarcasmo, é… aquele era o sorriso dos Black sem dúvida.

- Em que é que estás a pensar Bella?

Sirius abraçou-a por trás e pareceu ler-lhe os pensamentos.

- Eles são parecidos connosco. Não são?

- Bastante. – Ela apenas descansou a cabeça no ombro dele – E ainda bem.

As ruas estavam cheias de gente que atarefadamente andava apressadamente. Narcisa caminhava ao lado de Inês que conversava com Draco sobre um grupo de rapazes que tinham visto assim que aparataram na entrada da pequena cidade de feiticeiros.

- Eu disse-te que eles eram aqueles idiotas que eu e o Rigel amaldiçoamos na última cena de aulas.

- Tu não deves andar por ai a amaldiçoar pessoas. Não sei se sabes mas não é simpático.

- Ora nós estávamos entediados e não tínhamos nada para fazer. Foi bastante divertido.

- Tu e o Rigel são absolutamente horríveis, já não te chegava azarar os pobres garotos do primeiro ano, agora andas a azarar os alunos finalista.

- Era o prepotente do Montague! Ele merecia!

- É… - Ela fingiu ponderar, mas recomeçou – Tu és um perfeito! O teu dever é proteger e agir com base na tua consciência e na tua moralidade!

- Foi exactamente isso que eu fiz, de acordo com a minha moralidade eu e o Rigel fizemos a cabeça dele inchar ligeiramente…

- Ligeiramente! LIGEIRAMENTE! Eu tive que chamar a Madame Promfey porque ele estava a sufocar.

- Draco, não quero que sufoques ninguém! – A mãe disse calmamente como se repreende-se uma criança de três anos por roubar chocolate da dispensa.

- Não te preocupes mãe, eles nunca morrem. O tio Sirius ensinou-me a fazer o feitiço de maneira a não magoar ninguém, sabias que ele costumava praticar no professor Snape?

- Melhor do que tu possas imaginar! – Ela disse sorrindo – O Sirius apanhou muitas detenções juntou com o Potter. A sim, a minha tia passava a vida a receber cartas, até que elas eram tantas que passou simplesmente a ignora-las.

- Mas isso só deu mais problemas! – Disse Inês convicta.

- Bem… - A mãe parecia ponderar – O Sirius acabou vivo e com todos os membros, não foi muito mau!

- O tio passeava a noite pela floresta proibida, transformado em animagus enquanto o professor Lupin era um Lobisomem, ele podia ter morrido!

- E tu és mesmo dramática – Reclamou Draco – Sinceramente ainda me perguntou como é que a Diana te consegue convencer a entrar nas maluqueiras dela!

- Porque eu não quero que nenhum de vocês morra. E porque a vossa irresponsabilidade não tem qualquer tipo de limites, e por último e mais importante eu não quero morrer e muito menos perder o meu posto de perfeita para a Granger.

- Perder o teu posto para a Granger? – Ele riu desgarradamente atraído para si a atenção de muitos transeuntes. – Tu ficaste feliz por teres tirado o posto a Granger, quer dizer… Ela era indicada para ser a próxima perfeita no entanto tu tiraste-lhe a coroa…

- Não é nenhuma coroa! É um posto que deve ser dado a pessoa mais responsável que existe, claro que isso não se aplica a ti mas como não havia ninguém mais importante…

Draco riu satisfeito.

- Andas a aprender algumas coisas connosco já desdenhas e tudo! Sinto-me muito orgulhoso.

- Não! Eu não desdenho de ninguém. Não! – Ela parecia até indignada com ela própria - Eu apenas sou realista.

- Tu és uma Black, está no teu sangue. – Ele disse rindo da cara de indignada da irmã – És uma Black, e acho que isso explica tudo, olha bem para a nossa família, ela é o que é.

- E sabes uma coisa. – Ela parou simplesmente – Eu não queria mais nenhuma, mesmo com os problemas, com a fama e com todos os problemas inerentes, eu queria continuar a pertencer a ela.

- Ainda bem que pensas assim…

Um vulto todo vestido de negro diz numa voz estranhamente familiar disse, Inês pôs a mão na varinha, mas Draco foi mais rápido apontando a mira ao vulto, mas Narcisa pôs a mão sobre a varinha de Draco, os seus olhos inundaram-se de lágrima, o vulto baixou o capuz e…

**Um novo capítulo, e sim, eu sei que deixo sempre na parte mais emocionante. O próximo capítulo é de veras decisivo para o desenrolar da história. **

**Beijos e reviews**

**SofiaBellatrixBlack**


	31. Tears, hope and demanding for reasons

**Capítulo 31 (Tears, hope and demanding for reasons)**

Diana caminhava calmamente pela casa, sem grande coisa para fazer além de estudar, ansiava tremendamente pela resposta do namorado que não chegava.

Foi até ao quarto e quando lá chegou, acho que seria uma boa altura para dar uma olhadela ao livro que havia encontrado.

A capa poeirenta quando aberta revelou um interior tão degradado com o exterior, mas com as paginas ainda bastante legíveis.

As primeiras páginas do livro não a surpreenderam muito. Falava de forma aprofundada das famílias de sangue puro da Europa, mas páginas a frente há algo que a chama atenção.

Em enormes e trabalhadas letras, podias distinguir o tom dourado usado, lia-se "Nascimento da Magia Negra".

_Há mil anos atrás, os seis grandes anciões e detentores da ancestral arte da magia das trevas, acharam por bem enterrar os seus mais bem guardados segredos, do seu extenso conhecimento, apenas se conhecem as três legendárias maldições imperdoáveis, contudo e sendo diversas lendas, cresse-se que estas três maldições foram divulgadas pelos anciões para tentar despistar os mais tenebrosos ladrões de túmulos e de câmaras._

_Ao reuniram-se, já velhos, eles acharam que deviam demonstrar como era a arte das trevas, contudo um deles achou que nunca deveria entregar algo de tamanha importância. Assim, apenas ensinaram a alguns as três maldições imperdoáveis, obrigaram no entanto ao quarto jovens que nunca as usariam para o mal e nunca a ensinariam._

_Assim foi, os rapazes a quem ensinaram-se tornaram-se os detentores desse inúmero poder._

_Os anos foram passando, e numa noite quando os dois últimos anciões vivos, jantavam, questionavam-se quanto ao que deveriam fazer com o seu restante espólio cultural, nessa noite, o mais novo dos jovens ouviu a conversa entre ambos. Dominado pela soberba e pela vontade de ser o melhor matou um dos anciões e quando se preparava para matar o outro, este desapareceu entre uma névoa negra, levando consigo o seu livro de magia negra._

_Poucos dias depois, apareceu no bosque morto misteriosamente, e sem o livro, o mesmo rapaz que tinha matado o ancião, havia-se matado na mesma noite após a derrota. O mais intrigante para a pequena população que os conhecia, foi que perto da clareira em que tinha sido encontrado o corpo do ancião podia-se ler no chão escrito com sangue._

_**Aquele que desejar encontrar**_

_**A última lágrima deverá matar**_

_**O seu coração brilhará**_

_**Um grito de dor matará**_

_**Onde o céu brilha**_

_**A noite espelha**_

_**A vontade do homem**_

_**Comovem**_

_**A mais negra fantasia**_

_**Onde o mundo acaba **_

_**E o deseja lava**_

_**O teu segredo**_

_**Que o degredo**_

_**Acabe**_

Diana, leu o mesmo parágrafo várias vezes, as restantes páginas apenas relatavam algumas expedições levadas a cabo por alguns aventureiros mas sempre sem grande sucesso.

Ele nunca tinha lido algum assim e duvidou que Inês ou Draco soubessem, sim porque se Inês soubesse de certo o havia mencionado. Por falar em Inês, ficara de se encontrar com ela e com Draco, que estariam os dois a fazer.

O som do batimento cardíaco de Inês era rápido e descompensado. O mundo em redor de si era silencioso, apesar do intenso movimento e azafama que se fazia sentir ela parecia ter entrado numa espécie de transe hipnótico.

Nem a imagem do irmão totalmente pálido e confuso, ou até mesmo a imagem da mãe, totalmente abalada e emocionada a pareciam afectar, os seus olhos estão completamente abertos e posto na pessoa que lentamente baixava o capuz, ela nem precisa disso para saber de quem se tratava, a sua voz era uma das mais profundas memórias que guardava, talvez fosse até a mais antiga, ela não conseguia explicar.

Era um homem, sem sobra de dúvidas, o peito largo e a evidente altura confirmavam isso. Só podia ser ele.

Narcisa observava a figura, apetecia-lhe correr para os seus braços e bater-lhe, evidentemente, mas também lhe apetecia beija-lo, abraça-lo e sobretudo chorar o que nunca chorou.

- Regulus?

A sua voz ténue confirmou o que Inês mais esperava, o pai, o seu pai, aquele com quem ela sempre sonhou, o seu pai.

Narcisa ficou estático. Regulus estava bem diferente do que ela se lembrava, mais forte, com o cabelo mais comprido, talvez de uma maneira que ela não conseguia explicar o seu coração batia descompassadamente, tão rápido que ela mal se conseguia aguentar, mas a vontade de ver e de abraçar o homem que ama superou qualquer que fosse a sua vontade ou consciência.

- Narcisa. Deixa-me explicar?

A voz grossa e meiga foi interrompida pelo abraço sentido dela.

Os seus cabelos loiros distinguiam-se da capa totalmente negra dele, os seus braços forte circundaram a fina cintura dela, erguendo-a no ar alguns centímetros devido a notória diferença de alturas. Muitos transeuntes, parar a olhar a cena, mesmo sem reconhecer de que se tratava de um dos mais badalados casos de á quinze anos, a morte prematura de Regulus Black.

- Perdoa-me Regulus, eu senti tanto a tua falta.

Ele não respondeu, apertou ainda mais o abraço e sorriu-lhe ternamente,

Contudo o seu olhar repousou na sua filha, na sua única filha, ele não a via desde dos seus três anos. Com estava linda, mesmo sem lhe dizerem nada ela pode imediatamente reconhece-la, o colar com a gota encantada. Separou delicadamente de Narcisa e aproximou-se da filha, Inês não se mexeu, a mãe mantinha o olhar preso na filha e no pai.

- Filha…

Inês deixou que o pai lhe tocasse no rosto. Mas não disse nada, não conseguia… Mas sentiu algo dentro de si, a sua consciência parecia gritar-lhe que se afasta-se, mas não conseguia, um calor, uma estranha sensação de plenitude apoderava-se de si…

Não tinha consciência do que acontecia, pelo menos da grandeza de tal. Contudo sendo Inês, a Inês. A sua mente fervilhava de perguntas…

Sofia acordou, o céu já brilha bem alto apesar o imenso frio que se fazia sentir nas ruas de Londres.

Abriu as cortinas e deixou que a claridade entrasse, sorriu ainda com os olhos pouco habituados a luz do sol que já brilhava alto.

- Bom dia Harry – Disse para o irmão que estava sentado na pequena bancada branca que separava a cozinha da ampla cozinha. Sorriu a mãe, mas sentiu o pai dar-lhe um beijo no topo da cabeça sorrindo abertamente, de uma maneira estranha Sofia tinha desenvolvido uma enorme relação de confiança.

Lily olhou a cena escondendo de uma maneira fabulosa o estranho sentimento de tristeza por a filha se recuar a aproximar-se dela. Não se chama mãe e insistia em trata-la por você. No entanto James tinha conseguido tão facilmente que ela gostasse dele.

- E se nós fossemos todos almoçar fora, que me dizem?

O enorme sorriso no rosto de Sofia e de Harry confirmou as intenções que tinham, Lily apenas sorriu timidamente para ele, e James pode praticamente decifrar que algo não estava bem…

- Porque? – Inês perguntava. Estavam em casa, e ela queria uma explicação. – Porque? Porque agora? Porque! Raios! EU QUERO UMA EXPLICAÇÃO.

Ela parecia estar a perder qualquer tipo de calma, não era possível. O seu pai estava vivo na sua frente e ela queria saber porque, queria uma explicação simples e plausível! Não era do outro mundo, e ela tinha esse direito.

Regulus ainda segurava as mãos de Narcisa enquanto Inês estava do outro lado da sala, bem em frente aos pais, com Draco por trás de si.

- Calma filha. – Ele disse – Senta-te, eu prometo contar-te tudo.

Regulus pode finalmente ver a cara de Draco. Olhou para os olhos do rapaz e facilmente deduziu que seria o filho de Narcisa com Lucius.

Draco percebeu perfeitamente quem era, mesmo sem nunca ter visto alguma fotografia dele ou mesmo sem nunca o ter visto, pois os olhos da irmã não se podiam assemelhar mais aos olhos daquele homem.

Draco sentou-se ao lado da irmã e podia perfeitamente distinguir o tremer que ela sentia olhando apenas para as suas mãos.

Regulus olhou no fundo dos olhos da amada, buscando uma força que ela lhe parecia transmitir com o olhar devoto e ainda incrédulo. Inspirou bem fundo.

- E deduz que tu sabias, ou pelos menos imagines, como começou a minha relação com a tua mãe?

Inês abanou delicadamente a cabeça, confirmando.

- Bem quando tu nasceste, nem eu ou a tua mãe podíamos ficar contigo, não era seguro e com um de nós nunca serias feliz.

- Isso não explica nada! – Ela parecia decidida a não se deixar enrolar por contos de fadas – Eu quero factos, razões e sobretudo acontecimentos, porque de histórias bonitas e cor-de-rosa estou eu farta.

Os olhos de Inês faiscavam, ela queria saber o que realmente tinha acontecido.

- Muito bem… - Ele olhou fundo nos olhos da filha, e não pode evitar sorrir, afinal ela tinha os seus olhos. – Quando tu nasceste, não achamos que seria melhor se o Edward e a Beatrice cuidassem de ti, eles vivam bem longe de toda a guerra e tu poderias ser educada como feiticeira, alheia a guerra que se fazia sentir por aqui. – Rigel começou – Eu vi-te, no dia em que nasceste, eras tão pequena que tive medo que te partisses quando te peguei, eu e a tua mãe tínhamos apenas 19 anos, mas queríamos que tivesses o melhor que podíamos dar-te, e naquele momento achamos que o melhor para ti era que o Edward e a Beatrice te educassem.

- Eles são a melhor coisa que me podia ter acontecido – Inês disse séria. – E apesar de me terem educado e me darem tudo o que eu preciso ou quero, isso não invalida a vossa escolha. – Ela disse – Eu cresci, graças a Deus com uma família que nunca me disse nada nem fez qualquer distinção entre mim e qualquer um dos meus irmãos, mas podiam ter escolhido outras pessoas, eu podia não ter tido a mesma infância que tive…

- Eu quis certificar-me disso – Ele completou com um sorriso – Até completares os teus catorze anos eu visitava-te nos Açores, via-te de longe, acho que nunca olhaste para mim, nem nunca reparaste quem eu era. Mas eu via-te.

- Mas eu nunca… - Inês parecia um pouco desiludida consigo própria – Porque nunca disse nada?

- Porque tu eras feliz, e eu não tinha direito de estragar a tua felicidade. Deixa-me agora contar-te o realmente aconteceu, durante todos estes anos.

- Eu trabalhei para o Voldemort. Desde de que terminei Hogwarts, juntei aos Devoradores da Morte, eu acredito no que eles diziam, eu concordava com a divisão de raças de sangue – O olhar dele tornou-se subitamente pesado – Não é algo que me orgulhe, ou que me retrate, mas fomos educados assim, a ter preconceitos e a demonstrar as aparecias fúteis de uma sociedade intoxicada por ideais tradicionalistas.

Passado pouco tempo, descobri que o Senhor das Trevas não era o que imaginava. Era frio e implacável, tinha uma maneira sádica de ver os outros, eu nunca pensei em matar nascidos muggles quando me juntei ao Voldemort, acho que na altura eu sabia que isso acontecia mas preferi ignorar. Claro que quando isso aconteceu os meus pais ficaram radiantes, com um orgulho desmedido, como se a sentença de morte do filho significasse um novo contrato de aparências com o mundo mágico.

Chegou a uma altura que eu só o queria parar, não suportava mais as torturas infindáveis que ele fazia com os prisioneiros, não suportava mais sair a noite e ir para um beco escuro na periferia de Londres matar vagabundo por puro prazer, era angustiante! – Ele respirou bem fundo. – E quando tu nasceste e eu olhei para ti, eu sabia que tu merecias um futuro melhor, então eu decidi que ia acabar com ele. Não! Por aquela altura eu não era ingénuo para pensar isso, eu sabia que nunca ia fazer isso sozinho, mas tinha de tentar de que forma fosse. Eu sabia o que o Voldemort estava a preparar, eu sabia como destrui-lo. Eu tentei mas ele foi mas rápido e tentou matar-me, foi nesse último segundo que eu consegui aparatar e aparecer em frente da casa dos Black, foi nessa noite que eu fui ter com a Lexs.

- Eu sei – Narcisa disse pausadamente – A Alexis contou-me.

Um breve sorriso passou no rosto.

- A Lexs está bem? Ela está viva?

- Sim. – Pela primeira vez em muitas horas, Draco abriu a boca – Ela é nossa professora de Defesa Contra Magia Negra.

- Fico feliz em saber, desde do dia em que a deixei sozinha em Sunrise, que penso se ela realmente ficou bem.

- Porque é que a deixaste sozinha Reg? – Narcisa perguntou. Mas ele não respondeu apenas esboçou um triste sorriso.

- E porque é que voltas agora, o que aconteceu?

**Pois é! Mais um capítulo na noite de Natal! FELIZ NATAL A TODOS.**

**É mesmo, a fic está por um fio, mas eu vou continuar a escrever.**

**Pois é Sol, continuou extremamente feliz por saber que continuas a ler as minhas fics, mas devo confessar-te que se torna enfadonho apenas ler o que escrevo, e fica na esperança que pudesses escrever uma pequena fic sobre o Sirius e a Bella sobre esta época natalícia. Eu sei que sou meia chata, mas tenho saudades de ler algo escrito por ti, de preferência fofinho e a ver com as festas natalícias. Desejo-te sobretudo um natal feliz e com a tua família. Prometo publicar mais antes do ano novo. **

**Beijos grandes a todos e MERRY CHRITMAS!**


	32. I miss you

Capítulo 32 ("I miss you")

Regulus ouviu com atenção a pergunta de Narcisa, mas ele ainda não devia contar, não agora…

- Vamos eu quero saber. – Inês disse – Eu cresci a minha vida inteira sabendo que o meu pai biológico tinha morrido e ele está bem vivo a minha frente, e eu apenas quero uma explicação lógica e empírica para tal!

- Eu sei filha. – Ela estremeceu ao ouvir a palavra filha, mas manteve-se intacta por fora. – Eu deixei a Alexandria em Sunrise quando descobri que o Voldemort estava vivo. Quando o vi…

- Desculpa? – Ela disse – O Voldemort… Como? Ele apareceu ao Harry pela primeira vez a cinco anos, com o Professor Quirrel.

- Não! – Ele disse com um sorriso sarcástico – O Voldemort começou a agir muito antes. Houve um dia em que te foi ver Inês, tinha sete anos, vi-te de longe. Estive um dia inteiro a ver-te, mas quando voltei para Inglaterra era incrivelmente tarde, as ruas já estavam desertas, enquanto andava pela rua Bativolta, eu viu-o. Estava fraco e parecia mais um infernine do que um humano. Esta pequeno e mingado, branco, os olhos vermelhos pareciam fendas. Era horrível, mas a voz era tenebrosa como sempre foi.

Regulus estremeceu, como se tivesse acabado de o ver.

Era estranhamente arrepiante, até mesmo para ele que já tinha visto um pouco de tudo no mundo. – Ele voltou-se, tenho a certeza que me viu, e que soube quem eu era. E sabia que tinha de desaparecer. Nesse mesmo momento desaparatei, e apenas me lembrei da Floresta Perdida. Estive lá durante três dias. Foi ajudado pelos centauros e quando finalmente planei o que devia fazer, foi para a Albânia, Voldemort havia estado lá durante quase treze anos, iria a procura de pistas, indícios, saber onde ele escondia os seus segredos.

- E então! Descobriste alguma coisa?

Inês parecia ansiosa, qualquer coisa poderia ajuda-los com a investigação que levavam a cabo.

- Muitas, mas não para serem discutidas agora… - Ele disse calmamente.

- Então… Decidiu partir para a Albânia e nem sequer lhe passou pela cabeça voltar, que sabe explicar o que realmente aconteceu.

- Eu sei o quanto te soa pouco corajoso, mas eu não podia voltar, não naquele momento. Não podia voltar até estar preparado para o vencer.

- E até lá deixaste que todos pensássemos que tu estás morto.

Inês baixou o olhar, e as lágrimas inundaram-lhe o rosto.

- Eu senti tanto a tua falta.

Regulus imediatamente abraçou a filha e sorria, apesar da menina chorar ele sorria, porque a imagem da filha era a única coisa que o manteve são durante todo aquele tempo de solidão, apenas a imagem dela.

- Desculpa Inês… - Ele sussurrou apenas de modo a que apenas ela ouvisse.

Já era tarde, perto da seis da tarde, mas com o tempo pesado e chuvoso o céu rapidamente se cobriu de um tom escuro fazendo adivinhar uma noite com bastante chuva e com uma forte tempestade que se adivinhava no céu.

Regulus vestia a pesada capa negra que tinha trazido consigo, pararam em frente do nº 12 de Grimmauld Place. Ele não entrava naquela casa a quase dezassete anos, respirou bem fundo sabendo que agora que lá vivia era o irmão e Bellatrix. Quando Narcisa lhe contou ele sorriu, afinal os dois sempre foram apaixonados um pelo outro mas a teimosia de ambos parecia que os tinha cegado. Finalmente tinham-se entendido.

Respirou bem fundo. Expirou e Inspirou mais do que o necessário. A sua última conversa com o irmão não tinha corrido bem, nada bem, ele praticamente podia visualizar toda aquela discussão, podia quase pintar o desapontamento que o irmão tinha nos olhos, a raiva que sentia das escolhas dele, a vergonha que sentia de ser seu irmão. E como Regulus adorava Sirius, como sempre o admirou por se manter sempre fiel a quem era, sem nunca deixar que a família interferisse nas suas escolhas, nas suas decisões. Claro que ela podia praticamente visualizar a cena que tinha sido quando Sirius havia fugido de casa e renegado pela família. Regulus tinha apenas catorze anos e a mãe contará a todos que o filho, o seu querido e amado filho, tinha passado uma semana inteira fechado no quarto, por causa de uma qualquer doença, enquanto Regulus apenas se havia fechado porque não sabia como viver sem o irmão.

Mas o tempo passou, e agora eles são dois homens, com filhos, com responsabilidade e com um passado pesado e cheio de mágoas. Pensamentos confuso apenas serviam para aterrorizar ainda mais Regulus, toda aquela calma e sentido de ponderação pareciam não mais existir, ou pelo tinham sido desligados.

Uma casa com um aspecto tão semelhante ao das restantes finalmente aparecia entre o nº 11 e o nº13._The Noble and Most Ancient House of BLACK_ aparecia por entre os seus olhos.

A mãe entrou, talvez ela soubesse o que se ia passar, ou tivesse uma pequena ideia, mas Regulus não! Nem um pouco…

**Bastante curto, mas tinha mesmo de ser assim para separar ideias.**

**Este capítulo é para a Turtle! (Love you ) E este é o último capítulo que irei postar este ano, só mesmo em 2012. FELIZ ANO NOVO A TODOS.**

**P.S: Espero ansiosamente pela tua fic Sol, nem sabes o quanto me faz feliz ler um fic escrita por ti… Principalmente da Bella e do Sirius.**

**Beijinhos **

**SofiaBellatrixBlack**


	33. Reunion

Capítulo 33 (Reunion)

Regulus caminha atrás de Narcisa, olhava para a decoração e ainda via uma reminiscência do que tinha sido a sua infância, do local… Ainda figurava o quadro da Bellatrix de seis anos e a ampla janela da sala que antes se encontrava coberta por uma pesada e velha cortina vermelhas estava agora completamente aberta, deixando entrar a claridade pela aquela casa a dentro.

Ele distinguiu a voz grossa do irmão vinda da cozinha. E admirou-se ainda conhecê-la. Mas como poderia ele esquece-la. Era a voz mais meiga que as suas memórias de infância conheciam.

Narcisa, Inês e Draco entraram, e Draco olhou para trás sorrindo ao homem, como se que lhe dando força. Regulus sorriu a Draco…

Entrou. Os olhos de Bellatrix mal podiam acreditar no que viu. Olhou para o marido que brincava com Alya nos braços, completamente alheio a presença do irmão, mas não por muito tempo.

Os olhos azuis-acizentados de Sirius encontraram os do irmão caçula, Azuis-água.

- Regulus? – Ele sussurrou quase não acreditado. Não desviou os olhos do irmão nem por um segundo. Regulus nada disse, estava estático ainda receoso da reacção do irmão, mas Sirius esqueceu qualquer mágoa, qualquer sentimento de traição ou de mentira, deixou para trás estereótipos e antigas desavenças e abraçou o "pequeno irmão". Bellatrix tinha algumas lágrimas nos olhos que tentava esconder a todo o custo, componha a roupa de Alya tentando disfarçar o que sentia.

Diana e Rigel tinham saído, Draco pode detectar isso. Inês contudo parecia alheia a esse facto e bastante concentrada no abraço apertado do tio e do pai.

Regulus abraçava fortemente o irmão, não dizia nada, ele queria muito pedir-lhe perdão por o ter desapontado, mas não conseguia, as palavras não fluíam, tinha até um medo que tudo aquilo fosse desaparecer quando abrisse os olhos.

Ao fim de algum tempo eles separaram-se ligeiramente e Regulus observou bem o irmão. Tinha algumas tatuagens no peito, possivelmente dos anos em Askaban, pensou ele, os olhos mantinham-se tal e qual como ele se lembrava e os cabelos extremamente negros. Viu de relance Bella, com uma criança no colo que imaginou ser filha deles.

- Six… Eu…

- Não Reg eu é que peço desculpa, desculpa por tudo. Por tudo o que te disse. Eu nunca tive vergonha de ti, nunca Regulus.

Ao ouvir as palavras do irmão ele mal pode acreditar. Mas abanou a cabeça ligeiramente sorrindo abertamente.

Sirius não queria saber porque o como é que tinha acontecido, só a imagem do irmão a sua frente era tudo.

Apesar de ser perceptível que Regulus era… Regulus, a sua cara estava envelhecida, os olhos azuis saltavam a vista. Na cara a pele branca estava mais escura do que se podia esperar e uma cicatriz atravessava-lhe o pescoço dando-lhe um ar "selvagem".

Entretanto em Hogwarts.

Alexandria andava calmamente pelos corredores de Hogwarts, com poucos alunos, que por aquela hora estariam todo em Hogsmead como a professora McGonnald havia anunciado última semana de aulas.

As masmorras continuavam tal e qual como ela se lembrava. As mesmas velhas e enferrujadas, as enormes teias de aranha decoravam as velhas e poidas com a serpente prateada.

Ela passou a mão pela entrada da sala comum sussurrando "Toujour Pur". A parede sólida e velha abriu-se e deixou revelar a deslumbrante e ostentosa sala comum de Slyhterin. Imediatamente imensas imagens dela, de Narcisa, Andromeda, Bellatrix e Regulus naquela sala, todas as confusões, risos parvos e sobretudo todos os desastres.

Alexis estava perdidas em pensamentos que nem deu por alguém entrar. O manto negro e os olhos profundamente carregados, olhavam-na perplexos.

- Black o que fazes aqui! – Severus Snape perguntou – BLACK!

- Snape… - Ela virou-se rapidamente para trás – Severus, não devias aparecer assim atrás de ninguém, podia te ter magoado! – Ela disse guardando a varinha rapidamente no manto.

Snape não esboçou qualquer reacção, apenas voltou a perguntar – Que fazes aqui Black?

- Nada da tua conta. – Ela respondeu tão rispidamente como Snape havia feito a pergunta. – Não tens mais nada para fazer, Severus?

- Não. Vou-me embora. – Ele abriu passagem para ela passar a sua frente, contudo Alexis apenas riu. – Sinceramente Severus… Sinceramente! Há coisas que nunca mudam!

Ela saiu a rir a bandeiras despregadas enquanto sai da sala comum, deixando para trás um Severus Snape demasiado vermelho para poder falar.

**Bem, peço desculpa pela demora, mas a Matemática é simplesmente demais para mim! **

**Beijinhos **

**SofiaBellatrixBlack**


	34. The return of the Nightmare

Capítulo 34 (The return of the Nightmare)

A noite já ia e eles não ainda não dormiam. Inês estava sentada ao lado da prima, Diana. Ao fundo da cama estava sentado Rigel enquanto Draco estava sentado no sofá.

- Isto era o que menos podia esperar. Quer dizer ele devia estar morto! – Draco comentava.

- A tua inteligência as vezes assombra-me primo – Diana comentou sarcástica – Consegues sempre constatar o óbvio!

Draco enterrou-se na cadeira resmungando entre dentes. Diana apenas riu da cara de emburrado do primo. – Mas eu continuo sem perceber uma coisa. Afinal onde é que ele esteve?

- Na Albânia. – Inês disse simplesmente – Eu já te tinha dito isso.

- Deves sofrer de Alzheimer precoce Diana – Draco disse triunfante.

- Na. Mas já tu deves. Por norma eu não me costumo esquecer-me que tenho um cérebro para pensar. Tu nunca o usas… Pergunto-me que sofrerá de Alzheimer? – Ele respondeu sarcástica. Draco apenas fez a típica cara de ofendido e voltou a afundar-se na cadeira. – Isso foi o que ele disse, mas falta uns anos no meio. Vê… Ele viveu na ilha até tu teres sete anos Inês, depois foi para a Albânia durante vá no máximo quatro anos, até o Voldemort voltar para Hogwarts, e o resto do tempo, estes cinco anos… O que é que ele fez? Porque deixa-me que eu te diga que isso não faz sentido, quer dizer, o que é que a Albânia podia ter de tão importante se o Voldemort já não estava lá?

- Bem pensado, mana – Rigel comentou – Mas será que o Voldemort deixou lá alguma pista, algum objecto, sei lá, alguma coisa que ajuda-se a destruí-lo.

- Pouco provável. – Draco falou subitamente – O Voldemort têm um especial fascínio por Inglaterra e tudo o que ele faz ou diz têm um significado, por isso a Albânia não deve ter nada, aliás eu lembro de ouvir o Rockwood e o Yalex conversarem sobre a longa estadia do Voldemort na Albânia, eles comentavam que ele tinha ido para lá porque era longe de todos e não havia comunidade nenhuma de feiticeiros, local ideal para poder praticar as atrocidades que quisesse.

- Faz sentido – Inês disse – Mas então onde ele terá ido? Isto está cada vez mais estranho, as coisas que não batem certo…

- De qualquer forma o melhor que temos a fazer e tentar descobrir algo mais, no entretanto descobri algo interessante… - Ela tirou a varinha do bolso e disse algum que nenhum dos restantes três percebeu.

- Por que não dão uma vista de olhos pelo que descobri. Vão achar interessante… Ela mostrou-lhes o livro e o dito provérbio.

- Parece uma história infantil, disse Rigel.

- E é. – Constatou Draco – A minha ama contava-me esta história, sobre a inveja e a riqueza, sobre os jovens não saberem medir o que querem e não o que necessitam… Sempre pensei que fosse uma história.

- Eu não disse que não era – Diana constatou – Mas todas as histórias têm um fundo verdadeiro.

- E eu não me admirava nada que estas maldições existissem mesmo. – Inês disse – Mas eu acho que elas deveriam ficar com estão. Desaparecidas.

- E qual era a piada disso? – Rigel perguntou.

- Sei lá, cabeça de abóbora, não destrui o mundo e não semear a anarquia. – Ela comentou no seu tom demasiado sarcástico.

Eles riram enquanto Inês mantinha o seu ar intelectual.

- DIANA, RIGEL! – A voz da mãe ecoou pela casa.

- O melhor é descer-mos! – Rigel disse – A mãe furiosa não é agradável, nada mesmo.

- Ainda tens as orelhas a arder por causa da detenção…

- A arder é pouco – Rigel disse – Eu tive de estar quase três horas a ouvir um sermão de boas maneiras e de respeito pelos outros, em especial pelos minorcas dos Slytherin's.

- Quem é que te mandou amaldiçoar os garotos, caramba Rigel, eles têm apenas doze anos. – Inês disse – Andam no segundo ano!

- Aquele nariz de abóboras velhas tinha de amochar! – Ele disse trivialmente

Eles conversavam calmamente enquanto desciam, na sala ainda estava Narcisa, Rigel, Bellatrix e Sirius.

- Mãe – Rigel disse calmamente – Chamaste?

- Não Rigel, apenas gritei o teu nome por acaso. – Ela comentou sarcástica – Claro que chamei.

Ele não disse nada e Sirius apenas murmurou algo ao ouvido da esposa, ela respirou fundo e disse.

- Nós não vamos estar cá esta noite. Vou levar a Alya, mas vocês ficam. – Ela disse para os filhos – E vocês… – Ela sorriu aos sobrinhos – Ficam cá também.

- Claro tia. – Inês disse.

- Podemos chamar o Harry e a Sofia? – Diana perguntou a mãe com um sorriso demasiado grande para ser seu.

Ela apenas olhou para o marido que lhe acenou – Não vejo porque não. – Ela disse – A afinal eu tenho mesmo de ir aturar o Potter mor'.

- Potter mor'? – Regulus perguntou – Eles não estavam mortos?

- É uma longa história Regulus – Narcisa disse – Eu explico-te mais tarde.

Ao cair da noite, os pais e os tios saíram pela porta sobre o olhar atent de Diana, o que é que eles iriam fazer. Possivelmente andavam a esconder alguma coisa sobre a Ordem, alguma coisa que era demasiado perigosa para eles saberem.

Pouco tempo depois a campainha toca.

- Harry – Diana beijou-o rapidamente nos lábios. – Venham temos um reunião. – Ela explicou também para Sofia que se encontrava ao pé de Draco e de Inês.

Eles sentaram-se todos na sala de estar, e assim que Diana se preparava para falar um enorme estrondo preencheu a sala. A ostentosa janela da sala estilhaçava-se em milhentos pedaços de fino vidro cortante.

- ESTAMOS A SER ATACADOS! – Rigel gritou no momento em que pelo menos dez devoradores da morte entraram pela casa. – DEPRESSA. CHAMA OS PAIS! – Diana gritou ao irmão.

Eles podiam distinguir a voz de pelo menos dez devoradores da morte.

- Como é que eles entraram aqui? – Inês sussurrou baixo – Isto não devia estar protegido…

- Só um Black pode aqui entrar. – Diana declarou – O que significa…

- Exactamente… - Uma voz claro e impetuosa declarou - Só um verdadeiro Black aqui poderia entrar e eu sou um Black.

Diana desembaraçou-se do braço de Harry e ergue-se. – Não é possível. É…

E no preciso momento em que Diana quase é atingida por um feitiço, um enorme e poderoso escudo ergue-se entre ela e o feixe de luz verde.

Bellatrix com os cabelos negro, de varinha em punho grita – PROTEGO MAXIMUS. – Os olhos dela, demonstram a expressão de ódio que sente – COMO É QUE SE ATREVE A TOCAR NUM FIO DE CABELO DA MINHA FILHA. – Ela parecia furiosa.

Lupin e Sirius já tinha aprisionado três devoradores da morte enquanto os restante já tinham fugido, contudo o homem já com uma certa idade mantinha os olhos totalmente negros em Bellatrix, nos lábios um sorriso sarcástico e no olhar uma sombra de ódio e repulsa. Parecia calmo, uma calma fria e tenebrosa, quase que doentia.

- Calma Bellatrix – Ele parecia não se ter apercebido de que estava numa sala completamente dominada pela Ordem onde alguns dos seus incapazes capatazes estavam presos ou inconscientes, já para não falar naqueles que fugiram.

- Desapareça – Sirius disse com a varinha apontada a cabeça do homem – Desapareça para seu bem…

- E o que é que um desgraçado como tudo têm a ver com o que faço. Vergonha do nosso sangue! – Ele disse com um tom de repulsa – O que é que tu tens haver com a minha filha desgraçado.

Sirius deu um dos risos, quase latidos, e olhou para o homem com uma certa superioridade – A sua filha, tio, é minha mulher!

Os olhos de Cygnus Black penetraram o olhar da filha que mantinha a expressão de ódio.

- Vagabunda, Vergonha… - E no momento em que se preparava para lançar um feitiço de nela, um feixe de luz vermelha emerge da varinha de Rigel e atinge o homem em cheio no peito, este caí inanimado no chão duro coberto pelos finos fragmentos de vidro. O olhar poisa em Rigel, que tinha uma expressão de ódio muito parecida a da mãe…

**Finalmente voltei a escrita. Espero que tenham gostado, e que perdoem esta autora por não escrever a quase dois meses...**

**Reviews pessoal, não se esqueçam…**

**SofiaBellatrixBlack**


	35. Rigel's thoughts

**Capítulo 35 (Rigel's thoughts) **

- RIGEL! – Inês disse – NÃO FAÇAS ISSO!

As mãos dela foram parar a varinha dele, na tentativa de o parar. O forte feitiço fez o homem cair, os seus olhos abriram novamente com um "Enervante" que surge.

Diana pôs-se a frente do irmão, sussurrando de modo a que apenas os dois percebessem. "Ainda não Rigel, ainda não"

Ele olhou para o homem com uma certa raiva, desviando o olhar. Era estranho ver Rigel assim, ele costumava ser bastante calmo e pacífico, mas se havia coisa que ele não admitia era que tentassem fazer seja o que for aos pais ou a irmã.

Para descarregar a raiva ele lança um feitiço que faz com que a parede exterior ganhe um buraco bastante visível. Apesar de evitar olhar para a mãe ou até mesmo para o pai, ele olhava nos olhos da irmã e sabia exactamente o que deveria fazer. O facto de serem gémeos, ainda que falsos, eles sentiam o mesmo, sabiam o que fazer sem precisarem de grandes perguntas, era o espelho um do outro.

Rigel assentiu e sem que ninguém espera-se que ele conseguisse fazer, Rigel aparatou para sabe-se lá onde.

As horas passaram-se, o velho homem ainda estava inconsciente numa das salas mais fundas da casa. Bellatrix já tinha chamado as irmãs, Alexandria tinha sido a última a chegar, e ainda assim foi graças ao retrato do seu tio avó, o mais odioso professor de Hogwarts, que tinha levado a mensagem a Dumbledor, que por sua vez deu o recado a Alexandria, que mal podia acreditar.

A cerca de dezanove anos, Cygnus Black foi morto. Milhares de páginas de todos os jornais, noticiavam a morte de um dos conselheiros do ministro. Diziam-se bastante coisas, mas nunca nenhuma deles chegou perto da verdade. Cygnus Black não morreu, apenas fugiu com uma mulher ambiciosa que desejava dinheiro, o que esta não sabia, é que a partir do momento em que Cygnus Black foi dado como morto, todo o acesso as suas contas no banco dos velhos goblins foi trancado.

Claro que Black que tinha outras formas de ter dinheiro, mas nunca tanto como tinha enquanto Black. A história fez correr muita tinta mas acabou por ser esquecido como qualquer outra, apenas a família mais próxima, sabia a verdadeira história. Contudo o que eles menos esperavam era que o pai voltasse. Bem, porque pai, só mesmo biológico, como Narcisa dizia, ele de pai não tinha nada.

- A sério. – Alexandria falava com Bellatrix – O raio do homem podia ter ficado morto, lá nos confins do mundo e que nos deixasse.

- O Voldemort deve andar mesmo desesperado, quer dizer, que é que aceita um velho jareta com mais de cinco mil anos para o ajudar. – Sirius disse tentando aliviar o ambiente tenso que se fazia sentir.

Eles estavam na sala, agora restaurada, pelo menos minimamente, A janela posta no lugar novamente e a fuligem que tinha entrado pela janela já não mais existia. Apenas na parede exterior jazia o forte feitiço de Rigel.

- Diana tu sabes onde foi o Rigel? – A mãe perguntou-lhe

- Sei.

- Então? – O pai disse.

- Não posso dizer, o Rigel que estar sozinho, e vai ficar no que depender de mim.

-Diana eu sou tua mãe e quero saber, agora, onde é que o teu irmão está.

A voz autoritária de Bellatrix fez a maioria arrepiar-se, até mesmo Sirius, mas Diana permanecia inabalável.

- E ele é meu irmão, e eu sei que ele está bem, e vai voltar quando estiver melhor.

O olhar dela não vacilou perante o ar autoritário da mãe. Nem mesmo pestanejou, talvez fosse o simples facto de ela ser parecida com ela, ou apenas porque sabia que a mãe apenas fazia aquilo para proteger os filhos.

Bellatrix olhou nos fundo dos olhos azuis da filha mas não viu nada, nenhuma sombra de medo nem de intimidação, e no fundo suspirou de alívio por isso, afinal ela mal sabia como ser mãe, nem mesmo como educar os filhos sobre o que era certo e o que era errado, a mãe dela nunca tinha feito nada daquilo com ela ou com as irmãs e isso levou-a a tomar escolhas erradas.

Mas Diana parecia saber bem o que era defender os outros, a diferença entre certo e errado, talvez fosse Sirius.

Bellatrix acabou por acenar levemente a cabeça a filha como se concorda-se com o que ela estava a fazer.

Ninguém ousou dizer nada. Nem comentar aquela pequena discussão entre elas.

As horas foram-se passando lentamente, e já a noite ia alta quando a porta de casa se abriu. Rigel entrou, a camisola estava rasgada em diversas partes, os cabelos negros colados a cara, algumas escoriações. Parecia um vagabundo.

- Rigel, onde é que andaste? – Inês saltou do sofá e acorreu para junto dele. Rigel não disse nada enquanto Inês o abraçava, apenas apertou forte a cintura dela enterrando a cara nos cabelos loiros dela, que emanava o doce cheiro a rosas.

Ninguém comentava nada, e todos olhavam de Rigel para Bellatrix. Inês afastou-se do primo ainda com um aperto no coração, Bellatrix aproximou-se do filho, pôs a mãos frias no rosto dele, olhando bem no fundo dos olhos dele. Transmitiam confusão, duvidas e sobretudo um medo aterrador, uma duvida incessante pela busca de uma realidade que ele não compreendia.

- Nunca mais saías assim! – Ela disse – Nunca mais!

E Rigel deixou-se acolher nos braços da mãe.

- Eu não queria, eu não consegui controlar-me…

Ele tentou explicar-se.

- Eu não consigo controlar.

Ela beijou a testa do filho. E Rigel finalmente deixou que a mãe o protegesse.

Algumas horas depois e sem grandes explicações, Rigel retomou ao seu quarto, preparado para passar um noite em branco. Tomou um banho, deixando que os cabelos negros, agora totalmente molhados. Vestiu uns calções largos para dormir. Ele podia distinguir os barulhos de cada uma a retomar aos respectivos quartos. Sentiu alguém abrir a porta e mesmo sem olhar podia distinguir os passos suaves da irmã.

Nenhum dos dois proferiu alguma palavra não eram necessárias, abraçaram-se fortemente, como que transmitindo uma força que só eles compreendiam.

- Estarei sempre ao teu lado – Diana sussurrou – És parte de mim, e independente do caminho que tomaras, tomarei esse como meu, e caminharemos juntos para morte, se assim o quiseres.

- Eu sei Diana – Ele respondeu – Nós somos metade um do outro.

Ela sorriu, beijou-lhe a cara e saiu.

Ele apenas ficou com a janela aberta, sentado na berma do parapeito. O corpo repousava na janela de vidro enquanto ouvia ainda ínfimos barulhos dos outros quartos.

Continuava com os cabelos molhados e sentia um certo frio, devido a corte de ar que entrava pela janela. Talvez fosse mesmo isso que precisava, precisa de sentir algo, nem que fosse dor. Ele havia atacado alguém, que independente de quem fosse, estava em minoria, ele atacou para matar, e apesar de saber o que tinha feito ele não se conseguiu controlar, tinha outras maneiras de atacar o homem, mas se não fosse a irmã ele tinha provavelmente matado o homem, que no fim de contas, era seu avó.

Rigel continuava envolto em tantos pensamentos que não deu pela porta do seu quarto se abrir. Não deu pela entrada de Inês no quarto. Ela olhou-o. Ele estava desfeito, confuso e angustiado. E tudo o que ela queria era faze-lo esquecer tudo, era ajuda-lo, mas a relação deles não estava na melhor das fases, ela não o conseguia tirar da cabeça, não conseguia controlar os ciúmes que tinha quando o via com outra rapariga, mas não podia fazer nada contra isso, ela não podia fazer nada, apesar de serem apenas primos, haviam sido criados como irmãos. Mas aquele sentimento, aquela fúria dentro dela, de cada vez que o via. E naquele momento em que ele havia entrado na casa, totalmente desfeito a sua vontade foi mandar um mundo ir dar uma volta, foi esquecer toda a sua racionalidade e beija-lo, mas controlou-se. Apenas o abraçou forte. Avançou lentamente para junto dele, sem que este desse por ela.

- Rigel – Ela chamou baixo, quase que fosse um segredo.

Ele olhou-a, e viu nos olhos dela dor e preocupação.

- Quem fazes aqui Inês, ainda te podem ver comigo e sabe-se lá o que iram pensar…

Ele sabia bem que não devia descontar nela toda a raiva que sentia mas enfim, de cabeça quente ninguém consegue pensar direito…

- Rigel, eu estou preocupada contigo.

Inês manteve o tom calmo, quase que infantil.

- Saí Inês. – Ele disse friamente – Saí, eu quero ficar sozinho.

- Mas Rigel, eu só queria…

- Saí do meu quarto agora! – Ele não olhava para ela, mas mantinha a voz dura.

Ela baixou o rosto, deixando uma lágrima pesada rolar-lhe pelo rosto. Mesmo antes de sair, olhou uma última vez para ele, inspirou fundo e limpou o rosto da lágrima, estava na altura de tomar uma decisão.

- Eu já te disse para saíres! – Rigel disse – Será que não consegues deixar-me em paz?

Ele disse dirigindo-se a ela. Ela mal o reconhecia, tanta dor, tanta mágoa, e de certa forma ela sabia que era em parte por culpa dela. Talvez fosse mesmo aquele o momento certo ou não, nunca o saberia, mas mandando todas as ideias e medos, ela colou os lábios dela ou dele. E não podia ter ficado desiludida. Imediatamente sentiu as mãos dele na sua cintura, puxando o corpo dela contra o dele bruscamente, mas ela não se importava, apenas ele importava, e qualquer preocupação que ela tivesse desapareceram naquele instante.

**Mais um capítulo, desta vez um pouco mais sombrio, sim eu sei, mas como a "bruxinha" gosta de dizer "Tu tens uma queda por personagens sombrias" E aqui estou eu.**

**Beijinhos desta autora.**

**SofiaBellatrixBlack**


	36. Alya first word

**Capítulo 36 (Alya first word)**

O dia amanhecia escuro, como todas as manhãs naqueles últimos dias, Rigel continuava sem falar muito, confinado ao quarto. As noites junto de Inês repetiam-se, não falavam, apenas beijavam-se ela dormia nos braços dele, sentados na berma da janela. Eles tinham uma espécie de contracto mútuo, aquela relação não passava dali mesmo, das paredes do quarto dele.

Talvez ela conseguisse suportar assim a ideia, talvez assim fosse mais fácil.

Todos notavam a mudança em Rigel. Ele sempre trazia um sorriso no rosto e uma boa disposição que contagiava qualquer um, agora confinava-se a solidão, apenas Diana conseguia falar com ele, mas até esta tinha a sua dificuldade.

A chuva batia violentamente na ampla janela da sala. Narcisa e Bellatrix conversavam baixo sobre algo enquanto Sirius lia calmamente o profeta diário que trazia na capa mais um ataque dos Devoradores da Morte.

Rigel olhava para todos e foi a mãe que deu pela presença dele, ele não disse uma palavra mas sentiu alguém atrás de si. A irmã olhava-o com a cara de quem "já não te suporto mais assim"

- Anda Rigel! – Ela disse-lhe, mas ele não lhe respondeu. Ela ficou apenas mais irritada.

- REAGE DE UMA VEZ! – Ela disse-lhe abanando-lhe os ombros, ele apenas se desenvencilhou dela bruscamente. – VAMOS FAZ QUALQUER COISA. REAGE!

Ela atirou a varinha para o chão, enquanto todos a olhavam.

- VAMOS ATIRA! REAGE RIGEL!

- CALA-TE! – Foi a única coisa que ele disse – CALA-TE!

- NÃO CALO! – Ela respondeu – VAMOS TU CONSEGUES FAZER MELHOR! ATIRA!

- PARÁ! AGORA! PARÁ! – Ele gritou-lhe – IMPEDIMENTA!

- ISSO MESMO- Ela defendeu o golpe do irmão facilmente, ela sabia que só expelindo a raiva é que ele voltaria ao normal – ENTÃO DESISTES? VÁ! INERVANTE! – Ela disse, o feitiço atingiu o irmão em cheio, fazendo-o cair para trás com a força do impacto.

- Diana já chega! – A voz da mãe não parecia ter efeito. Bellatrix preparava-se para tirar a varinha e desarmar a filha, quando Rigel se levantou rapidamente lançando em Diana um feitiço que ninguém percebeu, mas que fez a varinha dela voar alguns metros, enquanto Rigel lançava um grito de raiva, apesar de todos estarem estupefactos com a cena, Diana mantinha uma expressão calma, como se soubesse que tudo estava bem agora, aproximou-se do irmão, e estendeu-lhe a mão que este aceitou no momento em que olhou nos olhos dela.

- Melhor agora?

Ela perguntou enquanto se abraçavam.

- Estou bem. – Ele disse – Eu sabia que tu ias perceber.

- Eu percebo sempre – Ela apenas sorriu ao irmão, enquanto os outros olhavam para eles como se fosse extraterrestres que tinham acabado de aterrar na Terra.

- Eu devia pôr-te de castigo Diana, não são atitudes de pessoas normais. Mas tendo em conta que resultou e que nem eu nem o teu pai somos muito 'normais' e não vou comentar. – Bellatrix disse tentando perceber.

- Não tens nada com que te preocupares, o Rigel está de volta ao normal. – Ela sorriu ao irmão que pela primeira vez em muito tempo trazia o típico sorriso sarcástico no rosto, como se o peso do mundo lhe tivesse saído de cima dos ombros.

Inês observava agora com um certo sentimento de culpa Rigel voltar ao normal. Por um lado sentia-se aliviada por ele estar bem novamente mas isso provavelmente iria significar mais uma discussão entre ambos, mais uma discussão sobre o certo e o errado e ela não queria aquilo, não queria ouvir outra vez tudo de novo e repetir tudo o que ele já sabia que ela sentia.

Os olhares dos dois cruzaram-se por breves instantes, ele sorriu-lhe abertamente como que em agradecimento, ela apenas suspirou, esboçando um sorriso cansado que adivinhava algum sentimento de exaustão que não passou despercebido a Rigel.

Apesar de ainda estupefactos ninguém ousou perguntar a Rigel onde tinha andado, o que tinha feito ou o porque de toda aquela reacção que aos olhos de muitos era demasiado exagerada para o que realmente tinha acontecido.

Quanto a Cygnus Black e sob orientação de Albus Dumbledor, ele encontrava-se preso naquele momento na velha e imunda cave de uma casa longe dali, era interrogado diariamente pois sabia-se que a marca negra no braço não era por acaso, ela tinha contacto directo com o próprio Voldemort e alguma informação para a Ordem era valiosa.

A noite foi caindo e pouco a pouco todos regressavam aos quartos, Narcisa e Bellatrix subiram primeiro com a desculpa de terem de tratar de algumas coisas que ninguém percebeu bem do que se tratava. Sirius foi deitar Alya que havia adormecido nos seus braços enquanto Diana e Draco, subiram para falarem de qualquer coisa, na sala ficou apenas Inês a um canto lendo um pesado livro e Rigel observava-a compenetrado.

Ela sentiu o olhar pesado dele nela e tentou esquecer, mas acho que seria melhor ir para o quarto.

- Boa noite Rigel – Ela disse rapidamente ao passar por ele. Ele não fez objecções. Apenas lhe sorriu e disse.

- Têm uma boa noite Inês.

Ela quase que se derreteu ao ouvir as palavras dele mas seguiu em frente num passo bem acelerado.

O dia amanhecia solarengo em Londres, já se adivinhava um dia bastante quente e quando Diana acordou, Narcisa, Inês e Draco já tinha retornado a casa, embora a contra-gosto de Sirius que ainda acha que eles estavam mais seguros em casa.

- Bom dia pai. – Diana disse sentando-se no longo sofá da sala.

- Olá pequena, dormiste bem? – Sirius perguntou com um sorriso. Ela apenas acenou com a cabeça.

- A mãe? – Ela perguntou. Bellatrix tinha o hábito de acordar cedo, as vezes até cedo demais na opinião de Diana.

- Foi até a Diagon-All comprar qualquer coisa… - Sirius reflectiu, tentando-se lembrar do que a mulher lhe havia dito que ia fazer, mas pareceu em vão – Fazer qualquer coisa relacionada com vocês, acho que foi buscar as vossas capas ou algo assim…

- Ah claro – Diana disse – Foi buscar o que nos faltava para a escola, o stock de poções já não existe e os meus mantos estão a ficar pequenos e gastos, acho que deve ter sido isso que ela foi buscar.

- Quem é o bebé mais giro do mundo – Eles ouviram a voz de Rigel nas escadas e um riso muito fino.

- Quem é? É a Alya! – Ele trazia a irmã de quase seis meses no colo.

- Bom dia Rigel – O pai disse lhe, ele apenas sorriu.

Rigel sentou atrás de Diana com Alya nos braços a gémea imediatamente se virou para trás. Sirius observou os filhos, Diana e Rigel cada vez mais se assemelhavam a si e a Bellatrix mas Alya era completamente diferente deles, os cabelos antes loiros escureciam para um castanho avelã e os olhos ficavam cada vez mais azuis.

Os risos preenchiam a sala quando Bellatrix entrou em casa.

- Olá mãe! – Rigel e Diana disseram em coro.

- MAMA – Uma voz fina disse. Bellatrix que naquele momento beija Sirius levemente nos lábios olhou para Alya que ria no colo de Rigel.

Ela pegou Alya nos braços. – O que é que tu disseste querida?

- Mama – Ela repetiu rindo – Mama

Os olhos de Bellatrix inundaram-se de lágrima que ele segurou, mas era bastante evidente que não tinha tido grande sucesso.

- Ela disse a primeira palavra. – Diana constatou – Ela disse mamã.

Bellatrix beijou a testa da filha mais pequena que ria alheia ao que tinha feito. Apesar de ter noção que os filhos mais velhos a adoravam, Bellatrix tinha perdido toda a infância deles, as primeiras palavras, o primeiro riso, tinha perdido tudo. Mas o facto da primeira palavra de Alya ser "Mama" tinha trazido a Bellatrix um sentimento de plenitude que ela nunca tinha experienciado.

Ela sorriu para a filha, sentando-se no meio do sofá entre Sirius e Diana com Alya nos braços, quem os visse naquele momento poderia dizer que eles eram felizes.

**Dois capítulos num só dia. É para compensar este tempo todo sem escrever. **

**Esta fic vai ser mais longa do que eu pensei inicialmente, irá ter pelo menos mais dez capítulo e uma continuação na certa, é… acho que fiquei demasiado apegada a fic e não consigo desligar-me dela.**

**Apesar de tudo, tenho feito um balanço muito positivo. Muitas pessoas têm seguido a fic, tal como a Sol, a AndreaBi e a Molly67 que tem mandando algumas mensagens para tentar saber o que irá acontecer, apesar de não puder revelar fico extremamente grata que o façam, significa que apreciam o meu trabalho e isso dá imenso alento para continuar. Como não podia deixar de ser, a minha querida Sol têm me também dado uma enorme força para continuar esta fic, o meu muito obrigado por comentares todos os capítulos e continuares fiel a todo o meu trabalho aqui no Fan-Fiction.**

**Como não podia deixar de ser a minha Turtle, que todo o santo dia me chateia para escrever mais e passa a vida a perguntar pelo final da fic ou por mais cenas do Sirius e da Bellatrix.**

**Espero sinceramente que continuem a seguir o meu trabalho aqui no Fan-Fiction e que eu consiga corresponder as vossas expectativas.**

**Beijos com sabor a sapos de chocolate vendidos no Expresso de Hogwarts,**

**SofiaBellatrixBlack**


	37. Draco's friendship

**Capítulo 27 (Draco's friendship)**

O regresso a escola foi feito naquela segunda-feira de manhã. Apesar do problema que houve nas férias ele nunca se sentiu tão infeliz por voltar para Hogwarts, queria aproveitar o máximo de tempo ao pé dos pais, e voltar a Hogwarts não lhe deixava realizar o seu maior sonho. Apesar de ter adiado as férias em França com Diana, que depois daquele ataque a casa achou que seria mais seguro adiar as férias para quando houvesse segurança suficiente, embora ainda assim a contra-gosto.

Ele estava com a namorada numa cabine, com a desculpa que precisavam de falar, os dois deixaram os amigos assim que entraram no comboio. Naquele momento ele estava encostado a janela enquanto ela estava deitada no seu peito. Ele podia sentir o cheiro dos cabelos dela inundarem-lhe os sentidos, ele podia apostar que ela dormia calmamente, ou pelo mantinha os olhos fechados, desfrutando da sensação de plenitude e calma que raramente podia sentir.

- Diana. – Ele chamou-a novamente, ela apenas se moveu ligeiramente esboçando um sorriso. Levantando-se, olhou-o nos olhos, azul contra verde. – Eu amo-te.

Talvez fosse a sinceridade com que tinha sido dito, ou simplesmente porque nunca ninguém lhe tinha dito aquilo daquela maneira, tão simples e verdadeira. Ela beijou-o, trazendo as mãos para o seu cabelo enquanto as dele repousavam na sua cintura, trazendo-a para mais perto.

- Eu também te amo. – Ela disse – Como nunca amei ninguém.

Por norma o tom de voz de Diana era carregado de sarcasmo e de sensualidade, mas naquele momento era doce, quase que infantil. Eles beijaram-se mais uma vez, e outra…

- Aqui não. – Diana disse – Alguém pode ver-nos.

Ele ofegou, olhando para a namorada, os cabelos negros ligeiramente desalinhados, a saia do uniforme da escola puxada até as coxas, ela sentada no colo dele e com os lábios encarnados inchados. Ela parecia mais linda do que nunca aos olhos dele.

Ela sorriu, e tirou os óculos dos olhos dele, beijando-lhe o rosto, os lábios e mais uma vez perdeu-se neles, esquecendo novamente qualquer outra preocupação.

- Aconteça o que acontecer, nunca me esqueças…

Ela pediu, e apesar de não gostar do tom de despedida que ela usará, confirmou, e ela voltou a beija-lo.

- Eu imagino a conversa daqueles dois. – Draco comentava com a irmã – O Potter nem pôs os pés na reunião – Ele dizia enquanto a irmã apenas ria dele.

- Eu não quero imaginar o que eles estão a fazer, mas devem-se estar a divertir bastante, afinal de tudo, eles são namorados e merecem estar juntos.

- Que lamechice. Sejamos fracos, a Diana é boa…

- DRACO. Ela é tua prima – Inês advertiu ligeiramente chocada.

- Ah pronto. – Ele comentou sarcástico – Por isso têm que ter bigode, quinhentos quilos, uma verruga no nariz e cheirar a ovos podres.

Inês riu mas Draco continuou.

- Não quero soar mal maninha, mas a Diana é boa como tudo.

- Draco, ela é tua prima! Não fales assim dela, aliás não devias falar assim de nenhuma rapariga, as raparigas são bonitas, não boas!

- Tu és bonita, porque és minha irmã, a Diana é toda boa. – Ele riu e ela desistiu.

- Eu devia contar isso a Sofia – Ela disse quando entravam na cabine.

- Contar o que a Sofia? – A ruiva parou de ler o livro e olhou para o namorado que tinha um ar de santo e para a amiga que trazia agora um ar divertido.

- Que o teu namorado – Draco aproximou-se dela beijando-lhe os lábios docemente – É o namorado mais perfeito que tu podias encontrar.

Ela riu enquanto se sentava no colo dele.

- Ai sim! – Ela comentou sarcástica com um sorriso no rosto.

- Podes crer ruiva.

Os risos que vinham daquela cabine, podiam impressionar qualquer um… porque eles podiam ser o quisessem mas seriam sempre adolescentes que riem

- Doces. Doces. – Uma voz dizia – Doces.

A velha e simpática vendedora de doces do Expresso passava pela porta da cabine deles.

- Eu quero feijões de todos os sabores. – Ron disse.

- Então iam começar a comer os doces sem nós. – Diana vinha com Draco atrás de si.

- Tenho uma ideia. – Draco sorriu a namorada, olhou para a mulher dos doces e disse – Nós ficamos com tudo.

Os amigos olharam para ele como se fosse completamente maluco, mas acabar por pagar todos, a contra-gosto de Draco.

- Eu pago. – Draco disse depositando cinco galões na mão da vendedora.

- Não sejas estúpido Draco – Diana disse – Pelo menos deixa-me pagar uma parte.

- Não! – Ele recusou – Estou a tentar gastar o que ainda tenho que ele me deu.

Inês olhou para Draco que desviou logo o olhar.

- Então vamos comer ou não. – Ele pegou num sapo de chocolate, o sapo deu um primeiro salto mas Draco apanhou-o no ar.

Rapidamente todos atacaram o carrinho de doces.

Diana divertia-se com um saco de doces mirabolante de morango e com uma varinha de acacuz enquanto Harry ao seu lado comia rebuçados gosmentos com Ron.

O resto da viagem era mesmo isso, oito adolescentes a empanturrarem-se com doces rindo de piadas.

- Prova isto – Draco estendeu algo a Ron, que ainda assim o olhou uma cara estranha. Todos pararam a olhar para aquilo, mas Ron recebeu o bolo e sorriu, agradecendo.

Passados algumas horas, eles chegavam finalmente a Hogwarts. O caminho até aos portões da escola foi feito em pouco mais de dez minutos, Diana, Harry, Sofia e Draco foram numa das carruagens enquanto Inês, Rigel, Ron e Hermione iam na outra.

- Estou esganado de fome! – Rigel comentava com Ron – Espero que haja pernas de frango fritas!

- Como é que tu tens fome! – Inês perguntava incrédula – É impossível! Só podes ter lombrigas no estomago!

- O que são lombribas? – Ron perguntou.

- Lombrigas Ron, Lombrigas. São pequenos parasitas que podem viver no teu estomago e ter até três metros de comprimento.

- Parasitas? Estomago? – Ron dizia numa voz fina.

- Descansa Ron, nenhum de nós têm lombrigas. – Rigel disse – Apenas fome!

- Então tens um buraco no estomago! – Inês concluiu – E deve ser um buraco com um tamanho.

- Nós somos homem. – Rigel disse estufando o peito ao mesmo teu que Ron – Temos necessidades alimentares que vocês – Ele apontou para as duas raparigas – Não têm.

- Eu sei – Inês sorriu – Têm a necessidade de parecer bois a comer!

Os dois rapares olharam horrorizados para as duas raparigas que riam a bandeiras despregadas. Rapidamente sentiram o tão conhecido calor que Hogwarts trazia, as enormes janelas brilhavam a luz dourada que adivinhava um salão nobre grande e acolhedor, pois apesar de já ser Abril, o frio fazia-se sentir mais do que nunca, com granizo a cair e ventos cortantes.

Entraram no castelo e imediatamente sentir o calor tomar conta deles, milhares de outros alunos conversavam animadamente e riam felizes, era um sentimento acolhedor e meigo.

- Vai ficar muito tempo especada, estou cheio de fome! – Draco apareceu acompanhado de Sofia, Diana e Harry, por de trás de Inês.

- Vamos lá esfomeados!

O grupo dirigiu-se a um espaço vago enquanto Draco rumou a mesa dos Slytherin. Felizmente Blaise e Pansy tinham-lhe guardado um lugar na mesa, os restantes Slyhterin ou olhavam-no com um misto de curiosidade e desdém ou então olhavam-no como um estranho, ainda assim ele podia perceber que os olhares estavam-se a dissipar. Toda a equipa de Quidditch lhe estava grata pelos fantásticos resultados e as boas notas (Em parte devido ao exaustivo trabalho de Inês no que diz respeito a apontamentos) Draco tinha de volta algum respeito, mas quando este pensava bem naquilo, já não lhe fazia tanta diferença, ele tinha amigos com quem podia contar, e isso era o mais importante.

Ele nunca pensou que fosse amigo de Ron, quer dizer, ele era um Weasley e ele era um Malfoy, mas quando Draco refletia no que tinha acontecido ele facilmente podia deduzir que todas as acções e pensamentos pré concebidos que ele tinha era devido as influências do pai, Ron revelar-se um bom amigo, não como Rigel, como quem tinha uma relação mais próxima, mas era fiel e ele sabia que se ele precisa-se de ajuda, Ron iria ajuda-lo, independentemente das circunstâncias em que se poderia, eventualmente, encontrar-se.

Hermione. Eles nunca se tinha falado muito, verdade fosse dita, e ele continuava a achar extremamente irritante, assim como todos os outros, ele saber tudo a toda a hora e a todo o instante, mas não podia negar que ela era inteligente e sabia manter sempre a calma e o discernimento em situações complicadas, ela conseguia pensar calmamente e tentar arranjar as respostas mais lógicas. Claro que ela também lhe dava imensa vontade de rir. Draco praticamente conseguia visualizar todas as cenas a que assistia quando Hermione olhava fugazmente para Ron, ou quando ela o ajudava, mesmo quando havia a segundo atrás dito que não o iria ajudar. Era engraçado ver como ele era tão obsoleto que não conseguir ver o mais óbvio, mas enfim.

Harry… Harry Potter, o seu suposto "arqui-inimigo". Harry era de quem Draco estava mais próximo do trio de amigos, talvez se devesse ao facto de este namorar com Diana o que os fazia passar mais tempo juntos. Harry não era deslumbrado com a fama nem andava a procura disso, muito pelo contrário, apreciava passar o mais despercebido possível. E Draco admirava isso, apesar de ele próprio gostar de uma certa notoriedade, mas admirava a humildade dele. Para além disso, Draco admirava a capacidade de sacrifício que ele tinha, era capaz de dar a vida em prol dos amigos, e isso sim, era absolutamente notável. Claro que o facto de ele ser irmão de Sofia, tornara-o mais próximo dele. Afinal seriam cunhados…

Draco riu e foi nesse momento que a voz de Zabini lhe entra nos ouvidos.

- Draco! Meu, o que é que estás a pensar?

- Em como a vida dá muitas voltas, não concordas?

Eles riram, Draco dá cara de Zabini e este, de não ter compreendido nada do que o amigo dissera.

**Estou aqui, de volta, com um novo capítulo. Sim eu sei que demorei, mas com a abertura do Pottermore não pode evitar. É absolutamente fantástico, ainda mais, quando se é selecionado para os Slyhterin! Espero que continuem a acompanhar esta fic.**

**Uma nota especial para a AndreaBi. Eu sei que não tenho postado regularmente mas prometo tentar postar com mais frequência, não obstante, fico contente que continues a acompanhar a fic.**

**Sol. Não sabes a alegria que me trazes por comentares cada fic que escrevo. Agradeço-te pelo apoio incondicional.**

**Beijinhos desta autora **

**SofiaBellatrixBlack**


	38. Let's go for a walk

Capítulo 28 (Let's go for a walk)

O dia amanhecia em Grimmauld Place, quieto e solarengo como era pouco habitual, Alya acordará cedo como sempre fazia e Bellatrix tinha-a trazido para a sua cama, Sirius ainda dormia e ela conseguira que Alya também adormecesse docemente entre ela e o seu pai.

Os cabelos de Alya estavam a deixar de ser loiros, para passarem a ser cor de avelã, entre o loiro e o castanho, os olhos esses deixaram de ser totalmente azuis-escuros e agora alternavam entre o azul e o verde água.

Sorriu ternamente e até mesmo ela adormeceu novamente. Quando voltou a acordar Sirius estava sentado na poltrona a brincar com Alya atirando-a ao ar e apanhando-a novamente fazendo a pequena menina dar risadas de felicidade.

- Alya olha a mamã! - Disse Sirius – Diz bom dia a mamã...

- Mama. - Disse Alya apenas sorrindo mais uma vez – mama.

- Ela vai ser a menina da mamã. - Disse Sirius a Bella que sorriu discordando.

- Ela já é a menina do papá! - Disse Bellatrix – Temos que fazer alguma coisa o vamos passar o dia todo na cama sem fazer nada. Temos coisas a tratar!

- Claro que sim! Podemos ir passear a Alya, está um dia tão bonito. - Disse ele – A menina precisa de ir passear, aposto que já está farta destas quatro paredes.

- Eu acho que é mais o pai dela que está farto das quatro paredes, não te parece!

- Também é verdade! - Disse ele – Vamos Bella, por favor, sim? - Ele beijou-a ternamente e ela apenas disse – Prepara a Alya e arranja-te, vamos sair então...

Entretanto em casa, Lily andava de um lado para o outro de varinha em punho, limpando e arrumando a casa que aos olhos de James continuava tão limpa e arrumada como quando ela começou.

- Lily a casa está mais que limpa, deixa-te disso!

- A Sofia e o Harry estão em Hogwarts, e só voltam no começo das férias de verão... é tanto tempo.

- Eu sei meu amor – Confortou-a James abraçando-a e beijando-lhe os cabelos caju – Mas eles voltam rapidamente, tenho a certeza, porque não vamos almoçar fora? Que te parece?

Ela apenas sorriu para ele, beijando-lhe os lábios ternamente – Vou me arranjar, não demoro nada!

Ele sorriu estupidamente observando como ela era radiantemente linda. Não demorou mais de dez minutos até descer, vestia uma calças de ganga claras e uma camisola de alças verde esmeralda que contrastava com os olhos dela.

O dia estava agradável e convidativo para passear na cidade apressada dos feiticeiros, Diagon-All brilhava reluzente aos olhos de todos, Alya passeava ao colo de Sirius rindo para toda a cor e movimento, vestia um pequeno vestido azul que contrastava com os seus olhos e uma mini capinha fofinha em azul claro, prenda da madrinha, no canto superior direito estava as iniciais, AB, bordadas a branco, o cabelo já comprido, característica típica de feiticeiros vinha preso num rabo de cabelo longo com um enorme laço azul escuro.

Era normal os bebés feiticeiros desenvolverem-se mais rápido que os bebés muggles, e Alya crescia a olhos vistos, cada vez mais bonita e cada vez com o rosto a tomar os moldes aristocráticos dos Blacks.

Sirius deliciava-se com a pequena que parecia cada vez mais deslumbrada com tudo, com as cores e com os movimentos de tudo e de todos.

No outro lado da cidade Lily e James passeavam de mãos dadas, sorrindo ternamente um ao outro, James roubava-lhe alguns beijos no caminho deixando-a corada, cumprimentava pessoas que os felicitavam e demonstravam a sua felicidade por vê-los, davam-lhes os parabéns pelo filho esplendoroso que tinham, passeavam docemente parando ocasionalmente em alguns lugares apenas para admirarem as montras, era quase hora de almoço quando James perguntou a Lily onde queria almoçar, já sabendo de ante-mão que ela adora a esplanada da Thomas and Martin, tinha um enorme toldo branco com detalhes roxos, que parecia saído de um conto de fadas, pendiam no interior candelabro dourados com umas luzes ténues mas acolhedoras, tornando o ligar encantador e romântico. Sentaram-se numa mesa na esplanada e Lily sorria ternamente, os olhos brilhando de felicidade, de amor, aquilo era algo que sempre a deixará feliz. Uma senhora atendeu-as atenciosamente, Lily pediu uma salada de frango e um sumo natural de Laranja e James pediu uma baguette de frango e um sumo de abobora. Rapidamente foram atendidos almoçaram demoradamente, rindo, contando piadas e vivendo uma vida despreocupada, alheios apenas por momento a dura realidade que enfrentavam.

Um pouco mais a frente, Sirius e Bella havia parado num gelataria, nenhum deles tinha fome para almoçar mas comiam um gelado, Bella comeu um de morango e natas enquanto Sirius deliciou-se com um de quatro bolas de chocolate. A pequena Alya continuava desperta e pronta a rir-se, tentando pôr as pequeninas mãos nas bolas de gelado de chocolate do pai, que insistia em afasta-la de tal situação, Bellatrix apenas ria da situação, caminhavam calmamente aproveitando o sol que brilhava forte quando Bellatrix encontrou alguém que a muito tempo não via.

- Ella! - Disse Bella entre o espanto e a felicidade de encontrar uma velha amiga – Que saudades!

Entretanto em Hogwarts os alunos do quinto ano lamentavam-se do sol brilhante lá fora e eles em aulas, Poções nunca fora a melhor aula do mundo muito pelo o contrário era mesmo a pior de todas. As únicas duas cabeças que tiravam notas era a de Inês e a de Hermione, escreviam rapidamente todas as notas que Snape recitava, pareciam estar numa corrida, Inês trazia o cabelo apanhado num trança longa que caiam sobre o seu ombro esquerdo e Hermione trazia o seu apanhado num coque deixando alguns fios caírem-lhe sobre o rosto, ela insistia em afasta-los de tempos a tempos, os resto da turma não ouvia nada, Harry sentado ao lado de Diana escrevia algo num pergaminho sorrindo deixando-a Diana feliz, Ron comia rebuçados escondidos enquanto Rigel lia um revista sobre Quidditch.

Sofia por outro lado, li o livro de poções mas nada do estava a ser dado, li algo sobre a matéria passada tirando notas no canto do livro enquanto Draco brincava distraído com os cabelos dela. Os dias NOM's estava cada vez mais próximos o que significava que havia constantes serões na sala comum dos Gryffindor ou na biblioteca e aquela tarde não era excepção. Todos, excepto Hermione que insistia que teria de estudar runas antigas, tinham combinado estudar numa das sala desabitadas do castelo, podendo praticar a parte prática, que também seria avaliada para passarem. Rapidamente e sem dar conta do que realmente tinha sido dado na sala de aula do Snape. Mas sair daquelas aulas era e sempre seria a melhor parte de toda a secção de tortura. Dirigiram-se ao salão nobre para mais um almoço rápido, Inês acabou mais cedo porque lhe faltavam alguns livros, e sem ninguém reparar Rigel segue-a até ao cimo da torre, Inês entrou apressadamente no retrato da Dama Gorda dizendo a senha secreta a correr fazendo a velha mulher vestida no pomposo vestido rosa reclamar sobre como os jovens de hoje em dia eram apressados e mal educados. Rigel seguiu Inês, vendo-a entrar no dormitório das raparigas, regressou passado pouco tempo, Rigel surprendeu-a assustando-a.

- Não era para te assustar Nês! - Disse ele – Desculpa...

Ajudou-a a apanhar os livros do chão, um por um, ele pegou em metade e pousou-os na mesa.

- Inês temos de conversar, eu não consigo esquecer-te! - Ele foi bastante directo, dizendo de uma só vez, ela já sabia que este assusto iria ver a tona, e a verdade era que também ela sentia saudades dele, muitas, tinha-se habituado a vê-lo com outros olhos, com olhos de amor.

Ela não disse nada, beijou-o calorosamente, enlaçando os braços em redor do pescoço dele, que mesmo apanhado meio de surpresa sorriu assim que os lábios dela tocaram os seus, instintivamente puxou a cintura dela contra o seu corpo. Beijaram-se por bastante tempo, sorrindo um ao outro, docemente.

- Em segredo Rigel, por agora em segredo, eu amo-te, já não posso negar mais mas ainda não estou preparada para isto, para enfrentar tudo e todos, são este os meus termos, aceita?

Rigel olhou para ela, que parecia determinada e nervosa ao mesmo tempo, dava-lhe um ar fofo e amoroso, sorrindo.

- Isto não é um negócio, Inês, eu amo-te como nunca pensei amar ninguém! - Disse ele – Fica entre nós por agora, prometo!

Beijaram-se mais uma vez antes de Inês dizer.

- É hora de estudarmos Rigel, e não podemos dar nas vistas! - Disse ela dando-lhe um beijo rápido.

- Eu amo-te Inês! - Disse ele – E isto é tudo o que eu sempre quis!

Sorriram e passado alguns minutos já se encontravam em direcção ao local que haviam combinado com os amigos. Eles tentaram disfarças mas Diana havia percebido os sorriso tolos nos rostos dos amigos, ela sabia que algo se passava...


	39. Dobby's warning

Capítulo 29 (Dobby's warning)

**Já lá vão quase 10 anos a escrever e a ler fics e acho vergonhoso que as reviews as fics estão cada vez mais a diminuir, todos os dias chegam ao meu mail notificações sobre as minha fics, que favoritaram ou que passaram a seguir a fic, adoro isso mas gostava imenso que também comentassem, é desmotivador não receber fedback nenhum, o silêncio dos leitores é pior que criticas negativas, por favor, dispendam cinco minutos do seu tempo a comentarem! Não custa nada e deixa os autores felizes, ponham-se no nosso lugar de escritores e lembrem-se que também gostavam de receber criticas e que também voces nos ajudassem a crescer e a melhorar enquanto leitores. A todos os que continuam a comentar e a ajudar-nos, o meu muito obrigado.**

**Boa leitura!**

Havia se passado uma semana e aproximava-se mais um jogo de Quidditch entre Slytherin contra Ravenclaw, se Slytherin ganha-se com uma margem maior de 210 pontos empatavam com os Gryffindor no primeiro lugar, algo histórico que não acontece a mais de 100 anos. Faltava exactamente uma semana para o jogo, e todos esperavam uma partida muito importante, e assim de tudo uma partida espectacular, também os Gryffindor treinavam intensamente para o último jogo contra os Hufflepuff que seria apenas na semana a seguir a do primeiro jogo, mas todos contavam com uma vitória confortável da equipa de Gryffindor.

Toda esta azafama levava os jogadores a terem pouco tempo para descansar, e os NOMs aproximava-se a olhos vistos o que os levava a estudarem cada vez mais, durante mais horas e com mais afinco embora na maioria das vezes nem se quer conseguissem chegar até metade da matéria dada numa aula. Os serões na sala comum multiplicavam-se constantemente, obrigando os alunos muitas vezes a comer pouco e mal, algo a que a madame Promfey já estava completamente habituada, relembrando constantemente os alunos de que deveria comer de forma regular na época de exames, mas eles nem sequer se lembravam de tal, principalmente Diana que emagrecia a olhos visto, algo que preocupava Harry constantemente, obrigando-a por vezes a comer entre os intervalos das aulas, mas na maioria das vezes ela passava sem comer nada ou comendo muito pouco, mas ela desculpava-se dizendo que assim que toda aquela euforia do exame acabasse ela voltaria ao normal.

E era verdade, na maioria dos casos, mas naquela manhã todos apresentavam um ar extraordinariamente cansado, muitos alunos tinham feito uma noitada a acabar um trabalho complicadissímo de poções, uma composição sobre os benefícios e malefícios da poção verisatum, bem como casos das sua utilização de forma apropriada e desapropriada, tinham ainda que fazer um comentário a proibição da sua utilização mesmo em casos de condenação por homicídio, apesar de haver bastantes livros com informação era díficil encontrar tudo em dois dias bem ainda por isso tinha de seleccionar a informação pertinente e aprofunda-la o mais possível com Snape tinha frisado.

Todos os alunos de uma maneira ou de outra tinham conseguido fazer o trabalho, todos menos Nevielle que não conseguiu de forma nenhuma cumprir todos os temas.

Assim que entraram e se sentaram não demorou um minuto que Snape não entrasse, com um aceno de varinha fechou veemente todas as janelas escondendo o sol brilhante que iluminava os campos, os alunos um por um foram depositando os trabalhos em cima da secretária do professor até mesmo Ron, que com um certo orgulho, depositou o longo trabalho que tinha feito com ajuda de Hermione, até que por fim chegou Neveille com um pergaminho que nem dava por metade, olhos para o chão assim que depositou o pergaminho, Snape esboçou um sorriso malefico, já estava a espera e Harry podia jurar que já havia preparado o discurso para humilhar Neveille, e não se enganou. Assim que o colega sentou-se ele pegou em todos os trabalho e fez aparecer uma fita métrica suspensa no ar.

- Ora vamos ver se vocês sabem usar uma régua, eu fui bastante explicito quanto a medida do trabalho, correcto? - A pergunta retórica recebeu alguns acenos tímidos de cabeça por parte de alguns aluno – Recordo-me de vos ter informado que deveria ter no mínimo cinquenta centímetros, vamos então – Pegou um dos trabalho – Rigel Black, ora aqui vamos nós.

Depositou o trabalho no ar e mediu, Rigel tinha um ar descontraído.

- Muito bem Sr. Black, muito bem, 62 centímetros, espero que o conteúdo esteja tão bom com o comprimento, vamos então passar ao próximo... Ora bem, Inês Black, oh sim este deve ter bem mais que 50 centímetros, com eu pensava, 85 centímetros. Assim continuou, chegando ao de Ron, olhou para o pergaminho e para Ron umas dez vezes.

- Surpreendeu-me , vamos então medir, 56 centímetros, e com uma letra normal não demasiado espaçada com é seu costume. - Ron parecia ter respirado novamente – Vamos então agora a um trabalho muito particular, despertou de novo o meu interesse, aqui está. - Disse ele sacando do último trabalho da pilha – Mr. Neveille Longbotton, vamos medir... 21 centímetros... Ora onde está o gigante que fez este trabalho... - Neveille olhou timidamente para o professor mas rapidamente voltou a olhar para o chão. - Levante-se Mr. Longobotton, e venha até aqui!

Neveille olhou duas vezes para o professor mas lá fez o que ele lhe pediu, envergonhado caminhou devagar até a frente da turma, e Snape começou.

- Turma quero que conheçam o vosso futuro se não passarem nos exames! - Ele nem deixou Neveille processar a informação – Esta espécime não vale nada, ainda não estou completamente esclarecido quanto a sua existência nesta escola, deduz que seja com base no facto de os seus pais terem sido alunos exemplares, mas o Sr. Longbotton é uma vergonha para os seus pais, para esta escola, é uma vergonha para a comunidade mágica, Sr. Longbotton o Sr. não merece a varinha que tem! Faça um favor a todos nós e DESAPAREÇA! Até um gigante fazia um serviço melhor que o Sr.! Agora saí da minha sala e não volte até aprender a ser um feiticeiro convincente!

Metade da turma ria a bandeiras despregadas, a verdade é que tinha sido um humilhação muito grande! Snape de facto nunca o suportava mas aquilo era demais. O resto da aula foi em completo silêncio e Harry só esperava que quando saísse o amigo já estivesse mais calmo mas o mais provável era que Neveille estivesse escondido algures pelo castelo durante algum tempo. Com tudo isto os alunos quase que se esqueciam da ida a Hogsmead, Diana ainda estava indecisa se devia ir aproveitar o dia na vila dos feiticeiros ou se devia ficar a estudar já eram quase onze horas quando Diana decidiu ficar no castelo, Harry quis ficar mas tinha prometido a Ron e Hermione que os acompanhava a Hogsmead, porque naquele ano ele tinha-se afastados dos melhores amigos e ele não queria que isso ficasse permanente e depois de Diana o assegurar que ficaria bem ele lá se decidiu por manter o que tinha dito e pouco depois das onze saiu com Ron e Hermione pelo velho e imponente portão em direcção a mais umas horas bem passadas em Hogsmead.

Diana continuou a estudar, estava tão concentrada naquilo que li sobre história da magia que deu pelas três horas passarem ou seja já eram quase duas horas quando Dobby lhe apareceu magicamente com um prato com sandes de fiambre e com sumo de abobora.

- Muito Obrigada Dobby! - Disse Diana quando acabou de comer – Soube-me muito bem!

- Dobby fica muito feliz por ajudar! - Riu Dobby com os dentes pequeninos que pareciam laminas afiadas muito tortas – A menina Black têm de ter cuidado! Muito cuidado!

Diana sabia que algo se passava para Dobby aparecer assim, manteve o ar calmo mas por dentro... oh sim, Merlim sabia que ela termia nervosamente.

- Dobby conta-me o que se passa! O que sabes?

- Perigo menina, muito perigo! Se não comer vai desaparecer e Dobby não vai gostar disso, não mesmo.

E por segundos Diana soube que estava mesmo tudo bem.

**Olá coisinhas boas! E mais um capítulo, espero que tenham gostado, esta mesmo quase a acabar, quase... quase... quase a acabar, mais alguns capítulos, no máximo cinco e chega-se ao fim!**

**Beijinhos***


	40. Because it's OWL's time!

Because it's OWL's time

O dia amanhecia solarengo em Grimmauld Place, mas Bellatrix não estava particularmente bem-disposta, as saudades dos filhos começavam a pesar, e simplesmente naquele dia tinha acordado extremamente irritada com tudo e com todos, embalava a pequena Alya nos braços, na tentativa de se acalmar e apesar de surtir um pequeno efeito, o maldito elfo velho e ranhoso, conseguiu estragar tudo quando decidiu aparatar perto de si com aquele malfadado barulho metálico, se Bellatrix tivesse a varinha a mão, ela e Sirius estariam naquela tarde as compras de um novo elfo, a isso era garantido.

- Bom dia querida. – Disse Sirius docemente quando desceu para o pequeno-almoço, depositou-lhe um beijo no rosto, mas vendo o rosto da esposa, que nem sorriso brotou, ergueu uma sobrancelha e olhou-a com um misto de curiosidade e perspicácia. – O que é que te aconteceu?

- Nada de especial – Disse ela com um suspiro cansado enquanto depositava a filha na alcofa rosa, que estava em cima do sofá. – Acordei de mau humor, posso?

- Hummm… deixa-me pensar… - Disse ela com aquele sorriso que tanto a atraia mas que naquele momento que fazer desaparecer a chapada. Ele enlaçou a cintura dela e ela sentiu-se quente, como se quisesse que aquilo não acabasse assim, não acabasse naquele momento. O beijo foi mais desesperado do que ele estava a espera, ele sabia bem como lhe tirar o mau-humor! As mãos dela foram parar debaixo da camisa dela, e ele pode sentir a unhas delas perfeitas contornarem o abdómen definido. As dele começaram por ir para a cintura dela, circundando-a e puxando-a para mais perto. Mas rapidamente a diversão acabou quando o maldito elfo decidiu aparecer naquela sala novamente, e naquele momento, os dois Blacks tê-lo-iam mesmo matado, a isso era certo…

Entretanto em Hogwarts, Diana acordará tarde, já não fazia sono até ao meio dia a bastante tempo, mas acordou especialmente animada, acabará na noite anterior o trabalho todo, e segundo as noticias que receberá da mãe, o "avô" já estava preso em Azkaban, onde era o seu devido lugar. A sentença tinha saído ontem e tudo parecia estar no seu devido lugar. Claro que ela sabia que aquilo não acaba ali, nem perto mais ou menos, mas estaria pronta para lutar, mas quantos mais eles pusessem na prisão, menos teriam para lutar. Desceu para tomar o café da manhã, e sabia bem que teria de ir diretamente a cozinha, porque de outra maneira não comeria nada até ao almoço, dado que ao sábado, a mesa do pequeno-almoço no salão grande fechava as dez da manhã. Talvez Harry a acompanhasse até a cozinha, ou até mesmo Inês ou Sofia. Assim que entrou no salão nobre pode ser os amigos todos reunidos numa mesa com o nariz enfiado nos pesados livros, estudando avidamente, até mesmo Ron o fazia, Inês estava rodeada de livros e mais livros, para além de toda a bibliografia que deveria ler ainda estava a ler a suplementar, talvez ela fosse a que mais nervosa estava com tudo aquilo, o medo de falhar para ela era horroroso, Sofia lia os apontamentos das aulas práticas de poções pela milésima vez enquanto Draco ao seu lado lia a parte teórica, Ron e Harry reviam os apontamentos de Inês sobre feitiços e Hermione, também ela lia os apontamentos de runas antigas.

- Bom dia – Disse Diana sentando-se ao lado do namorado, e beijando-lhe os lábios docemente – E voltamos ao estudo…

- É verdade, os NOM's são já para a semana e eu não me sinto nada preparada! Nada mesmo! Precisava de mais um mês para poder estudar tudo convenientemente! – Dizia Inês em pânico.

- Tu precisavas de um mês, eu precisava de um ano inteiro outra vez para isto! – Dizia Ron. – O teu irmão Diana? Ninguém o viu durante a manhã inteira!?

- Ah esse ontem teve uma noite engraçada, daqui a nada aparece ai para estudar também! – Disse ela referindo-se ao recente encontro de uma noite de Rigel com uma rapariga do Ravenclaw, Catherine.

- Não compreendo, juro que não! – Disse Draco – Se eu levasse a vida dele nunca na minha vida conseguiria passar a uma única disciplina! E ele para além de passar a tudo tem ótimas notas! Não compreendo mesmo!

- É o Rigel, nem eu te sei explicar. – Disse Diana – Ele estuda muito mas a maioria do tempo está sozinho, para além disso sabes que ele tenta ao máximo aproveitar as aulas para ter de estudar o mínimo possível! Se o Rigel trabalhasse um pouco mais talvez até fosse melhor aluno que a Inês, e tu sabes que para ele a parte prática é a mais fácil! Não falha um único feitiço, encantamento, poção ou seja lá o que for, o que o trama é mesmo a parte teórica, mas ele com estudo vai lá. Tenho a certeza que se sairá muito bem nos NOM's dele!

- É o que eu digo, existem mesmo pessoas com sorte! Uns estudam e outros têm noites interessantes! – Disse Ron – INJUSTO! I-N-J-U-S-T-O!

Diana sentou-se com um sorriso no rosto ao lado do namorado e abriu o livro de encantamentos, começando a praticar onde tinha ficado na noite anterior, de qualquer jeito dentro de pouco tempo teria de fazer a pausa para comer e depois logo veria o que fazer…


End file.
